Juego de Dioses
by Okami Laevatein
Summary: Ame y sus amigas están a punto de adentrarse en una aventura que les llevara al mundo de Kamigami no Asobi. Entraron al mundo accidentalmente y no pueden salir hasta que lleguen al final que sera opcional para cada una de ellas. Diversión,fantasía y amor les espera a cada una de las chicas en esta historia.
1. Capitulo 1

Es mi primer Fic, por favor, no sean muy crueles xD

Este anime no me pertenece, si no, saldrían mis personajes creados , que son mios evidentemente.

Esta narrado en primera persona

Guía:

-Aclaraciones-

-dialogo

(Pensamieto)

Espero que les guste.

* * *

-¡Ame! ¡Venga que nos vamos sin ti!-Era la voz de Hikari que grito desde unos pocos metros delante de mi

-¿Eh? ¡Oye que ya iba!- Corrí rápidamente hacia ella y Lucina

-Ame… ¿Por qué lloras?-Con mirada preocupada, se paro delante mía

Yo soy Ame, estudiante de segundo año de secundaria. Soy alegre pero tímida y siempre quiero hacer nuevos amigos. Tengo un largo cabello castaño y liso que me llegaba por debajo del pecho y unos ojos marrones tan claros y grandes que parecían de lobo. Era la más pequeña de edad y alta de las tres.

Hikari es una chica muy enérgica y llena de vitalidad que le encanta el chocolate, a pesar de estar flacucha. Esta en tercer año de secundaria y es morenita con rizos suaves en las puntas. Tiene unos ojos marrones mezclado con verde.

Lucina, a pesar e tener una mentalidad como L, en el fondo era una chica que adoraba estar con nosotras y se divertía. Esta en la clase de Hikari y es una chica bajita y canija, con un largo pelo rizado de color negro y ojos muy oscuros.

Las tres somos amigas desde hace un año y somos otakus. Nos encanta Kamigami no Asobi y hemos quedado esta tarde del viernes lluvioso para probar el videojuego que conseguí descargar xD. Íbamos de camino a mi casa cada una con su paraguas cubierto de la lluvia que caía.

-¿Yo? Mmm...-Me frote el ojo y una lagrima callo de el porque si, simplemente. No pensé en nada que me hiciera llorar.- Será el viento.

-Bueno venga, sigamos, quiero ver a mi amado Hades….- Lucina puso una cara de alucinación que no vi antes, así que, me tronche de risa-

-¡JAJAJAJAAA! ¡ Has puesto una cara muy graciosa! – Me sostenía la barriga del dolor por reírme tanto-

-Bu-bueno ya esta. No te rías…- Se sonrojo y su rostro se veía triste, así que me disculpe y me sonrío.

-¡Niñaaaaa venga ya! ¡Nos esperan los Dioses!-Cojio a cada una de una mano y nos arrastro hasta casa

-Hay…-Lucina se cojio del brazo con dolor-Bruta

-Jope Hikari, me has dejado manca- Fruncí el rostro y abrí la puerta

-Lo siento, juuuu…..Esque son los nervios-entramos en casa, soltamos los paraguas y no secamos antes de encender el ordenador. Sonó un rayo

-¡UAAAAA!- Gritamos todas del susto

-No creo que amaine en un tiempo…-Dijo Lucina mirando por la ventana

-Bue, no pasa nada. La lluvia me gusta-Sonreí y encendí el ordenador

-¡Por fin! Veré a mi Take-Take – Las dos se sentaron a mi lado. Estaban completamente sonrojadas y con los mofletes hinchados. Hikari pego un grito de desesperación en mi oído -¡PERO PON EL JUEGO YAAAAA!

-¡Que ya iba, pesada!- inicie el juego y salio la canción de apertura, también acabe sonrojándome e hinchando los mofletes de la emoción

-Ame, en todo este tiempo, no nos has dicho tu personaje favorito del anime. ¿Cuál es?-Me pregunto Lucina, intrigada

-No tengo favorito. Sinceramente, me gustan todos menos Toht-sama y Anubis.-Le respondí sin ninguna vergüenza – Pero, no os quitare a los vuestros, ¿vale?

-Hmmmmm…Okayy- Me respondió Hikari con una gran sonrisa

-Esta bien- Añadió Lucina

-Pues….¡Comencemos el juego!

Empezamos la historia, donde la joven Yui estaba de camino a casa con sus amigas y una lagrima caía e su ojo. Sus amigas le preguntaron, pero ella dijo que no era nada. Al llegar a casa, saludo a su familia, se cambio de ropa y fue a su templo a rezar. DE repente, escucha una voz que decia su nombre-Kusanagi Yui- La joven se dirigió hacia donde emanaba la voz, y esa voz venia de una espada.

-¡Ah, ahora es cuando se va a la Academia!-Hikari se sobresalto por emoción.

Al tocar Yui la espada, se suponía que se trasladaba al la Academia , pero mientras se teletransporto, un rayo hizo que se fuera la luz, pero el juego seguía ahí, no se apago.

-¿Se ha roto? Porque la pantalla sigue en la misma escena-Dijo Lucina

-Ame, dale a la pantalla a ver si se arregla, anda- Se me dirigió Hikari con una cara de tonta kawaii a mas no poder-Plis.

-Esque si se rompe….

-Te pago los destrozos.-Me lo dijo seriamente, cosa que hacia pocas veces

-Esta bien, lo tendré realmente en cuenta.-Estire con miedo la mano, dado que no quería que me diera un calambre y trastee la pantalla. Me dirigí a ambas mirando al suelo-Se ha roto…

-¡A-Ame! ¡Tu mano traspaso la pantalla!- Lucina estaba tan asustada que me sacudió el cuerpo entero

-¡Que es verdad! ¡Ame, mira por Dios!-Me cojio la cabeza e hizo que mirara la pantalla

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Uaaaaaaah! ¡Sácame la mano!- La pantalla me estaba absorbiendo y no podían sacarme de allí. ¿Iba a morir?

-Nunu, tu te vas a quedar aquí con Hikari y conmigo por que si- Metió la mano en la pantalla y la absorbía también a ella.

-¡Yo os salvare!-Esfuerzo en vano dado que fue absorbida.

Calladas y con mucho miedo, el ordenador nos absorbió. Todo era negro, sentía una masa suave de aire fresco que recorría mi cuerpo, y acabo ese raro viaje tumbada bocabajo en un césped. Me quede pensando.

(Estoy muerta, shi, me encuentro en el paraíso….¡En el paraíso de los siete mares! NO, esto no es Pichi Pichi Pitch xD) –me reí suavemente- Je je…. (Que asco de vida, en fin, me quedare un rato aquí por si hay alguien, dado que si es el paraíso ha de haber muchas almas, ¿no?)

-O-oye… ¿Oye estas bien? ¿Estas bien? ¿Hola? –Era una mano suave la que acariciaba mi cabello. Pero, no era de mujer, era de hombre.

(¿Quien narices es este?) Me quede quieta por si pasaba de mi, pero el hombre seguía allí.

-Tienes un bello cabello castaño, ¿sabes?-seguía acariciándome el cabello – Oh vamos, ¡que no muerdo, jajaja! Solo tropiezo muchas veces, y me duele a mi o sea que…Jajaja.

(Espera, ¿tropieza muchas veces? ¡Como Baldr! Pero meh, imposible)

-Se tumbo al lado mía y muchos pájaros alrededor suya cantaban. Sin duda me gire a ver el rostro de esa persona-

-Al fin despiertas-Realizo una sonrisa que extrañaba por alguna razón, entonces, tras quedarme unos instantes mirándolo me cojio un mechón del cabello- Oye, ¿estas bien?

-Negué con la cabeza, y mirando al suelo, llore, cosa que no hacia casi nunca-

-¡Ah, lo siento! No pretendía hacerte llorar.-Me abrazo y me susurro – Ya esta, a partir de ahora todo ira bien, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

-Apretando su cuerpo, me tranquilice. Y a partir de ahí, le conté lo que paso.-


	2. Chapter 2

-Mmm…Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido; Vienes del mundo humano pero de otra… ¿dimensión, no?- El chico entendía mas o menos la situación, de modo que llego la hora de que me presentara-

-Si, así es.- Me puse en pie- Y yo soy Ame, Ame Kuran.-Me levante y le extendí la mano con una sonrisa en la cara-

-Yo soy Baldr Hringhoni, pero llámame Baldr-El muchacho se levanto y me cogio la mano para estrecharla. Con un cabello dorado y esos ojos azules color mar cristalino, pude afirmar realmente que estaba delante de el, un personaje ficticio-Tienes unas manos suaves, ¿sabes?

-Esto…Gracias (Supongo xD)-Reí-Bueno, he de buscar a mis amigas, ¿Nos vemos luego? Si quieres, claro.-Me sonroje un poquito de la vergüenza. No me gusta molestar a los demás-

-Claro, sin problema.-Me sonrió- Pero, si ves a mi amigo, dile que estoy aquí, ¿vale? Es de mi estatura y pelirrojo con ojos grises.

-¡Entendido! Bueno, nos vemos, Baldr-Le realice una calida sonrisa y me fui-

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos y pensando en lo que me parecía Baldr como persona en la "realidad". (Lo veo realmente majo y era fácil entablar con el una conversación. La verdad es que me cae mejor de lo que pensaba.) Seguí caminando por el pasillo del lugar mirando el suelo. ¿Por qué? Estaba pensando en lo que voy a hacer, cosa que casi siempre hacia.- A ver, he de encontrar a mis amigas y al amigo de Baldr en este pedazo de sitio. Bien, iré a la azotea y lueg- ¡Buo!- Caí de culo al suelo- Ay ay ayy… -Fruncí el ceño-

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Que golpe te has metido!-Escuche un voz proveniente de un chico que no paraba de reír mientras yo me recuperaba de la caída.

-Demonios, que gracia tenia e- -Al levantar la cabeza, lo vi, era el, sin duda. Un chico con el cabello rojo y ojo grises, era Loki Laevatein. Al verlo, me quede totalmente paralizada

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa? Era una broma.-Sonrío pícaramente y se cojio un mechón del pelo.

-Nada, nada… Tu amigo te esta buscando, se llama Baldr.-Sin perder un instante, respondió

-¿¡Baldr!? ¿¡Donde esta!?-Se puso muy nervioso y yo me quede quieta observando su comportamiento- ¿No le habrás hecho algo…?-Me miro con unos ojos de fiera que daba miedo, como si fuera a matarme. Pero yo, como ojos grandes de fiera tengo (o eso pienso) no aparte la mirada de la suya y le respondí seriamente.

-Yo no le hecho nada a tu amigo. El esta en el patio que se encuentra allá a lo lejos, entre columnas.

-Ya veo…. ¡Bueno!-Sonrío- Hace nada me he encontrado a dos gatitas que preguntaban por ti, pero sin duda...-me miro fijamente y me sonrío- ¡Tu eres mi favorita!-Yo me quede con cara de WTF cuando me lo dijo; primero, sabia de mis amigas y dos, ¿YO? ¿La "gatita" preferida de Loki? (Hay Dios mío lo que me ha tocado)-En fin, he de ir a reencontrarme con mi amigo, ¡nos vemos Koneko-chan*!-Y se fue corriendo

-¡E-espera! ¿¡Sabes hacia donde se fueron mis amigas!?- Le grite cuando se había alejado unos metros

-¡Sube las escaleras!-Definitivamente, se fue

-Las escaleras… ¿eh?-me quede parada mirando las escaleras, y tras unos instantes, las subí con inquietud pensando en que me encontraría en el piso siguiente. Al llegar, había muchas aulas, una de ellas, con la puerta abierta.

Entre en el aula, y, al fondo de esta, vi un chico que me estaba observando. El tenia un cabello morado y unos ojos amarillos. (¿Podría ser el…..Tsukiyomi, Totsuka Tsukito…?) Me acerque a el, y entre sus brazos pude ver, que sostenía un conejito blanco.

-Hola-Le dije cuidadosamente-Perdona pero, ¿Has visto por casualidad a unas chicas por aquí?

-No-Contesto de una manera muy seca para mi estilo. Se me quedo mirando, y para animar un poco la cosa, me presente y le pregunte por su conejo-

-Ah, bueno… Soy Ame Kuran.-Le sonreí- Y por cierto, me gusta mucho tu conejo, ¿Cómo se llama?- Puse mis manos atrás y lo mire con curiosidad. Era muy adorable

-Se llama Usamaro. Puedes tocarlo si quieres-Lo coloco de manera de que pudiera acariciarlo-

-Aaaah pues le pega mucho el nombre, ¡y es muy bonito!-Sonreí y me puse a acariciarlo. Tenía un tacto muy suave, como el algodón. Y pude ver que tenia por dentro de las orejas morado, y una concha pegada al muslo. Llevaba consigo un lazo rojo y blanco con un cascabel-Bueno,¿ y tu como te llamas?- Le guiñe con una sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando al animal

-Tsukiyomi, Totsuka Tsukito.-me decía mientras me veía acariciar a su mascota-Y parece que le caes muy bien a Usamaro.-Todavía sin mostrar sonrisa alguna

-Pues, un placer conocerte.-Y sonreí- Si, es muy cariñoso.-Lo mire tiernamente (Siempre me han gustado los animales, pero nunca pude tener porque mi padre tenia alergia al pelo de animal)Pude ver de reojo , que Tsukito me estaba observando mientras miraba al animal con tristeza por recuerdos que me vinieron en mente-Oye, ¿pasa algo?¿quieres que deje a Usamaro?-Pregunte por si le molestaba que estuviera tocando a su animal

-No, no pasa nada. Solo que he visto una mirada apagada en ti mientras acariciabas a Usamaro. ¿Paso algo malo relacionado con el tema de los animales?-Parecía un poco preocupado, así que le respondí

-¿Eh? N-no, nada…-mire para la ventana para evitar sus ojos y que no me viera co mala cara. Permanecimos callados unos segundos, así que pensé en irme para seguir buscando a mis amigas.-Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. Nos vemos-Salí del aula sin mirarle de nuevo a la cara, porque no quería que la tristeza que mi rostro expresaba se le contagiara a el ni a nadie. Antes de que me perdiera de vista, se despidió de mí mirando con ojos preocupados

-Nos vemos, Ame Kuran…-Levantando una mano, se despidió de mí. Yo lo mire y le sonreí.

A mitad del pasillo me pare para ver lo que hacia ahora, pero un hombre venia hacia mí. Tenía el pelo azul con una pequeña cola atrás. Tenía los ojos de color amarillo. Era Susanoo Totsuka Takeru, el hermano menor de Tsukito. Parecía disgustado, y yo me asuste y me quede paralizada creyendo que me haria algo.

-¡Oye, tu! ¡La niña morena!- Me señalo enfadado

-¿Yo?-Me puse la mano en el pecho para señalarme

-¡Si, tu!-Se acerco a mi corriendo como una bala y al legar delante mía se tranquilizo.-¿Has visto a mi hermano? Tiene el pelo morado.

-Si, resulta que he estado con el un rato. ¿Tsukito, no?- Ya me tranquilice al ver la furia quieta, y le pude responder con tranquilidad

-¡Ahg! ¡Así que lo has visto! ¿¡Donde esta!? ¿¡Le has hecho algo!?-Se puso a gritarme y me cojio del cuello del polo escolar- ¡Contesta!

-¡Oye oye cálmate, que no le he hecho nada, solo estuvimos hablando tranquilamente!-Le dije gritando muy fuerte- ¡Y suéltame ya, bruto!-Le coji de las muñecas haciendo fuerza

-¡Vale vale!-Me solto y me coloque bien el jersey-Y ahora, dime donde esta mi hermano.

-Susanoo, así no se trata a una señorita

-¿¡O-onii!?

Tsukito apareció a unos metros detrás de mí. Parecía disgustado, dado que su hermano menor no parecia tener educación con chicas o gente desconocida. De este modo, me puso de tras suya y me dijo- Vete, ya arreglare con el lo que ha sucedido en este momento.

-Vale, muchas gracias, Tsukito- Le sonreí y decidí subir del todo, a la azotea. (Seguro que desde allí podré ver a Lucina y a Hikari. Y ahora que lo pienso, Loki dijo que vio subir a las chicas las escaleras, ¿será mentira o subieron de verdad? Tampoco debería sorprenderme de que no estuvieran, dado que el era un bromista y un poco mentiroso.)Llegue al final de las escaleras y pude percibir la luz del sol de nuevo.

-Bien, a ver si hay alguien aquí.- Subí los últimos escalones con un poco de miedo, por si me encontraba con algo pero, allí estaban, dos chicas, no pude ver quien era quien pero eran dos muchachas.

-¿Ame? ¡Ame, por fin, ya solo falta una!- Era Lucina, se preocupo mucho por mi ausencia, dado que era la mas pequeña. Se puso a acariciar mi cabello con ternura.

-Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Lucina.-La abrace con mucho cariño

-Mira, no te vas a creer a quien me he encontrado-me levanto y me la puso en frente de mi. Esa chica, con cabello morado y una cola, esos ojos castaños grandes y la espada que llevaba en el cuello colgada.

-Kusanagi Yui, encantada, Ame Kuran. Lucina me ha hablado mucho de ti en este rato que hemos estado hablando juntas. Por fin te conozco- Me sonrío felizmente

-El placer es mío, Kusanagi –Como era japonesa, me incline en signo de saludo y respeto.

-Por favor llámame Yui, nada mas – Ella también se inclino

-Bueno, falta Hikari. Como no se mueve ni nada, a ver donde puede estar esta niña…-Dijo Lucina con la mano en la frente.

-Llevamos un rato aquí y seguimos sin ver señal de nadie e todo el jardín- Informo Yui

-Pues… a ver que podemos hacer.- Las tres nos quedamos pensando un rato hasta que sonó un grito de fangirl

-¡KYAAAAAA!

Las tres nos sobresaltamos-Esa es…-Dije y contestamos a la vez Lucina y yo-¡Hikari!- La dos nos miramos y asentimos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Yui

-Nuestra amiga Hikari, la mas fangirl de todas, ha hecho su grito de cuando ve a alguna persona que le gusta mucho. Así que donde viene, debemos ir para encontrarla.-Dijo Lucina

-Ya veo… ¡os acompaño!- Tenia ganas de ir de aventuras, como Finn y Jake, pues igual de motivada.

-¡Vale! Pues entonces… ¡vamos a buscarla!- Las tres empezamos a bajar escaleras dispuestas a encontrar a la chica que faltaba.

*Koneko-chan: Gatita. Apodo para chico/chica


	3. Chapter 3

BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR (No soy Elrbius)

Aqui os traigo e capitulo que ansiabais tanto. Hecho en unas horas xD

Solo digo que no pude subir porque o tenia ordenador, se lo llevaron.

Y doy las gracias a Blue Zoldyck por su apoyo que me echado un cable. Difrutenlo .

* * *

HIKARI'S POV

-¡KYAAAAA!- Estalle de emoción al ver al mismísimo Apollo en persona. Una sensación de cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpecito inocente

-¡Ah, hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me miro con la cara de tonto der bote de siempre que tenia, pero era muy amable. Me acerque a el y me presente mirándole sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio corto que brillaba como oro resplandeciente a la luz del sol.-Yo… soy…-sonrojada y seria- ¡Hikari Shiku! (Dios mío, que vergüenza…menos mal que no es Takeru. Si no, me hubiera desmayado…)- Hablar con chicos de anime siempre me ha dado vergüenza. Esque, aunque no lo parezca, soy tímida. Y les dije a Ame y a Lucina que me daría vergüenza si me encontraba con un chico de anime en la realidad, no sabría que decir o hacer.

-Yo soy Apollo Agana Belea. Mucho gusto.-Me sonrío y me cojio la mano, yo me puse mas roja de lo que estaba.

Con un hilillo de voz-E-esto…-Me beso la mano y me volvió a sonreír, como siempre.

-¡Ah, lo siento! ¿Te incomode? ¿No se saludan así en tu país? – me miraba con cara preocupada, daba una pena verlo así que intente explicarle bien, dado que casi no podía hablar.

Con voz ya normal, casi sin nervios, le explique- Bueno, nos saludamos de manera parecida. En nuestro país, los hombres saludan a las mujeres dándole un beso en cada mejilla. Esa manera para nosotros ya no se usa, pero esta bien. No te preocupes.-Le sonreí.

-Oye, ¿te gustan los Pegasos? – me pregunto así, tal cual, como el niño que dice que si crees en los fantasmas. Yo le respondí con sinceridad.

-Pues si. Me gustaría volar con ellos a lo: I believe I can fly. Pero, no hay en mi mundo. Que pena.-lo mire y estaba observando el cielo. (Este tipo... ¿esta bien de la azotea?) Me pregunte

-Vamos a dar un paseo y veremos donde estamos. ¿Te hace?- Me miro con cara de tramar algo. Pero asentí. Me parecía bien moverme para ver donde narices estaba.- ¡Bien, te va a encantar!- Silbo y de repente aparece un Pegaso delante mía. (De color rosa…¡Maricon! ¡Maricon!) – Tócalo, es muy bueno.-Mira el Pegaso y lo acaricia- Que bueno, eres muy bueno.

Me acerque a el y lo acaricie. Era muy raro, pero bello. Apollo subio a su lomo y me invito a subir. Tras esto, despegamos y yo iba detrás suya flipando en colores. AL llegar muy arriba, vi el edificio. (¡La academia de Zeus!) Eche la vista mas para abajo y vi unas personas gritando y con las manos haciendo señales.-¡Leches!- agarre a Apollo de su chaqueta y le tiraba gritándole-¡MIS AMIGAS ESTAN ABAJO! ¡BAJAME!

-¡Ah vale vale tranquila!-Se quedo cagado de miedo cuando se lo dije. Normal, estaba histérica dado que me había perdido y llevábamos horas sin saber una de las otras.

AME'S POV

-¡HIKARIIIIII! ¡BAJA YA, CONDENADA!-Le grite mientras estaba descendiendo muuuuy lento para mi opinión, ojo.

-Ame, tranquila que ya baja-Lucina, con una mano posada en mi hombro, me calmo al instante. Sin duda, era increíble la influencia e su actitud en mi.-Muy bien, así. ¿Ves? Ya han aterrizado.-Extendió un poco la mano señalándole a ellos.

Las dos corrimos hacia ella. Por fin estábamos juntas de nuevo, y nada nos separaría otra vez. Dado que éramos lapas. Mientras hablábamos juntas, nos dimos cuenta de que Yui estaba hablando con Apollo y parecía haber un rollito especial entre aquellos dos, como pensamos las tres cuando lo vimos en el anime. Apollo saludo a Yui y esta se quedo sorprendida del beso que le dio en la mejilla de saludo.

-¿¡Q-que haces!?- Se aparto de el embalada

-¿Eh? Si te he saludado, como Hikari me ha dicho que se saluda. ¿No, es así? ¿Hikari no es así?-Miro a Hikari con cara confusa.

Se puso una mano en la nuca.-Eeeeeh….Esque ella es de otro país, no se saludan en el suyo así.

-Ah, ya veo…-Se decepciono un poco. Era muy sensible. (Tiene un poquito de pluma, me parece a mi…)

-No te preocupes, ha sido un error muy tonto.-Yui le consoló un poco hablándole con cariño. Yo estaba con una amiga a cada lado muy callada y observando lo que hacían los dos estos. Sin duda, se llevaban muy bien, mas de lo que creía.

-KUSANAGI YUI- Una voz con eco sonó en el lugar donde estábamos. Nos asusto a todos.

-¿Quién me ha llamado..?-Se pregunto

-KURAN AME- Volvió a sonar la voz esa, era de hombre, y de adulto, además.

-¿Uh?-me puse la mano con forma de móvil en la oreja- ¿Si? ¿Hola?-Las chicas se rieron, pero Apollo estaba serio para ser…Apollo.

-¿Puede ser…?-Miraba al edificio con el ceño fruncido, asustaba un pelin y todo.

-HIKARI SHIKU

-¿Qué quieres?

-LUCINA LOWELL

-Oh…me llaman…

-¿Qué pasa ahora? Solo quiero estar tranquila con mis amigas un ratito….¡UAH!

Una luz azul nos traslado a una sala… ¿Real? Parecía de u rey o una persona importante.

-Ay no. Este tío no…-Hikari se escondió detrás mía, asustada y enfadada a la vez. Lucina, a mi lado, tenia la mirada fijada hacia delante y decidida a afrontar lo que se nos venia.

-Bienvenidas a mi Academia, humanas.- Era Zeus, padre de Apollo y director de la Academia. Tiene un cabello rizado y dorado y ojos amarillos cual fiera despiadada.

Lo mire muy seria-¡Zeus! Tu, el padre de los Dioses griegos…-Le alce la mano abierta y con una sonrisa para saludarlo- ¿Cómo estas? ¡AY! –Recibí una colleja

Hikari me susurro-¿Qué haces subnormal? ¿Quieres que te lance un rayo?-

-Tu nos has traído hasta aquí…¿verdad?- Yui se puso enfadada, quería ir a su tierra.

-Si. Os he traído para que le enseñéis a los Dioses a entender el corazón humano, para que en el futuro no haya desastre que pueda destruir el mundo. Para salvarlo, primero deben entender lo que es ser humano, saber que sentimientos expresan…Etcétera.

Lucina dio un paso adelante.-Osea, que para volver a nuestro mundo hemos de enseñarles a sentirse como personas y que sepan entender nuestros sentimientos. ¿Me equivoco?-Se sujeto la barbilla con un mano y el brazo abajo para sostenerse. Las tres nos quedamos asombradas.

-Correcto, Lowell. Viviréis con ellos durante un curso entero e iréis a las mismas clases durante el curso entero. ¿Lo haréis?- Nos miro a todas con una sonrisa que daba miedo, pero yo acepte ese reto. (¿Quién no quiere vivir con Dioses un año entero?)

-Acepto.-Di un paso adelante-

-Yo también.-Lucina vino detrás mía y se puso a mi lado.

-¡Esperadme, yo también!- Hikari vino al lado nuestra rápido y veloz. Pero Yui seguía atrás.

-Es muy extraño… ¿Y si pasa algo? Es peligroso.-Yui parecía asustada. No quería aceptar la orden de Zeus.

-Te quedaras aquí para siempre si no lo haces, te lo advierto. Y quiero que estes con nosotras. Será divertido. Vamos, dame la mano y vente con nosotras.- Le extendí la mano. No quería que se quedara sola, estaría muy mal dejar a una persona sola.

-Um, esta bien.-Me dio la mano.-Zeus, aceptamos todas la misión que nos has encomendado.

-Bien. En ese caso, acompañadme.-Dio un golpe de bastón y aparecimos en medio de unas escaleras. Era una gran sala y las escaleras eran amplias y con una alfombra de color rojo. Alrededor nuestra, estaban los Dioses esparcidos por la sala , ordenados por su origen. Nos quedamos calladas y cada una miraba hacia un lado. Baldr me vio, estaba junto a Loki y a otro Dios con ojos amarillos, el pelo verde y un rayo rapado a un lado de la cabeza. Baldr se me quedo mirándome preocupado. Y yo le salude con la mano para alegrarle la cara.

Mas abajo, estaba un Dios griego junto a Apollo. Tenía ojos verdes y pelo morado con unas trencitas. Zeus dio un golpe de bastón y empezó a hablar.

-Habéis sido convocados par, junto con estas humanas; Kuran Ame, Lucina Lowell, Hikari Shiku y Kusanagi Yui, que os ayudaran a aprender a entender el corazo humano y sus sentimientos. Conviviréis a lo largo del curso con ellas y tenéis que aprobar. Porque si no, os quedareis aquí para siempre.

Takeru y Loki dijeron lo mismo a la vez.-¿¡QUE!?

-¡Zeus, eres un tirano!-Hades parecía muy enfadado. El era el Dios del inframundo y tenía un cabello verde aceituna y ojos rojos. El preferido de Lucina y hermano de Zeus.

-Maldito…-Takeru desprendió de si mimo mini-corrientes de agua y se enfado mucho.

-Bueno, pues yo no quiero, y veras lo que se hacer sin estudiar cosas entupidas. –Loki saco una bola de fuego y los dos se abalanzaron sobre Zeus, pero yo nos interpusimos Hikari y yo para cubrirlo, aunque acabaríamos mal, no permitíamos hacer que la gente se hiciera daño entre si.

Ambos pararon delante de nosotras.

-Loki, eso no este bien.-Lo mire fijamente.

-Solo estaba jugando, Koneko-chan. No te pongas así.-Parecía estar enfadado y feliz a la vez. Pero no se como logre que se calmara tan rápido.-Ya tendré tiempo para jugar contigo.

Me quede con cara de WTF. Pero ya se fue a su sitio. Mire a Hikari, roja como un tomate en frente de Takeru, incapaz de hacer algo.

-Takeru.

-¡¿Qué!?

Le pegue un "suave" puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso duele!

-Anda y tira, que a la proxima te lo doy en la cara. –El se largo corriendo y ya nos calmamos todos. Si, todos. Solo con su mirada, Lucina calmo a Hades, furioso en su interior. Zeus volvió a lo suyo.

-Romperéis la Academia si usáis los poderes. Así que…-De un golpe de bastón, a cada uno de ellos le apareció un grillete en forma de abalorio que suprimía los poderes de cada uno. – Así mejor.

-¿Qué es esto? -Dijo Takeru-

-¡No se quita! –Loki hacia fuerza con las manos, pero el collar no se rompía.

-¡Apollo-san!- Yui pregunto por Apollo, como en el anime.

-No, no sale. –Su anillo no salía del dedo.

-Estos grilletes suprimirán vuestros poderes. Cuando entendáis el corazón humano, se romperán. Y mientras vais aprendiendo-Golpe de bastón y una bola de cristal sale del techo.- Esto se ira llenando. Cuando el curso acabe, si esta lleno, seréis libres. Pero si no, os quedareis aquí para siempre.

Todos callados, aceptaron de mala manera lo que dijo Zeus.

-Dioses Nórdicos; Baldr , Loki y Thor. Dioses Japoneses; Susanoo y Tsukiyomi y Dioses Griegos; Apollo, Dionisio y Hades. ¡Bienvenidos a mi Academia!

Desapareció y todos, callados…No nos creíamos lo que íbamos a hacer. ¿¡Convivir con Dioses!? Esto solo acaba de empezar.


	4. Chapter 4

Estábamos todos en silencio, algunos parecían tener miedo y otros, expresaban la furia por sus ojos. La voz de Zeus sonó para anunciar algo, así que escuchamos atentamente.

-El será vuestro instructor.- ¡Tadaaaah! Apareció de entre las columnas de la sala un hombre muy moreno, con el pelo blanco y un mechón de pelo con ojos azules.

-Yo soy Thoth, Dios Egipcio del conocimiento.- Se quedo de brazos cruzados y serio. Sin expresar ninguna emoción.

-Y estos, serán sus compañeros.-Aparecieron lucecitas de las cuales se esparcieron por toda la Academia y salieron de ahí personas. No se le veía el rostro, solo la boca. (Que siniestro…)-Kuran, Shiku, Lowell, Yui.-Las tres nos quedamos quietas en nuestros sitios y tiesas por si pasaba algo.-Es vuestra responsabilidad guiar a los Dioses a su graduación.-Cada una frunció un poco el ceño. El plan lo aceptamos, si, pero era un poco rara la forma de bienvenida que nos otorgaron, para mi gusto.

Thoth dio un paso adelante y hablo claro y alto.-Mañana es la ceremonia de graduación. Será en el gimnasio por la tarde.-Se dio la vuelta- Eso es todo, podéis marcharos. Las humanas, venid conmigo.-Nos quedamos unos instantes en shock. Pero asentimos a la vez y seguimos a Thoth sin ver el rostro de ningún compañero.

Con la mirada al frente, en un pasillo donde la luz de la tarde brillaba, Thoth nos empezó a hablar.-Zeus hizo el modelo de la Academia como las escuelas humanas. Todo lo que necesitéis esta preparado y en la cafetería hay comida.- Seguíamos andando tras el, pero al ver a Lucina de reojo, sabia que pensaba en decirle algo a Thoth.

-Zeus es verdad que es un Dios, y hemos de respetarlo pero, ¿no es muy caprichoso? Tenemos todas familias preocupadas por nosotras y encima nos obligan a hacer esto a la fuerza.-Seguíamos andando por el pasillo y las tres nos quedamos anonadadas sobre lo que Lucina dijo. Thoth sonrío.

-No hay de que preocuparse. Cuando acabe esto, viajareis con el poder del Dios del Tiempo; Chronos al pasado.

-Ya veo…-Baja la cabeza, pero al instante la levanta y alza un poco la voz-Pero, eso no es excusa para ser…-El instructor la puso contra la pared, a su altura con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en la pared. La miro a los ojos y ella estaba tal cual. A Hikari parecía que le iba a dar un patatús

-Zeus piensa en el futuro de Humanos y Dioses. Además, la espada que lleva Kusanagi, os guiara con el tiempo. Cuida de ella, Kusanagi.-Miro a Yui y ella respondió asustada.

-S-si.

-Os guiare a vuestros dormitorios.- Thoth nos llevo a un edificio donde estaba separado, por un jardín en medio, los de los chicos de las chicas.-Vosotras sois las de la habitación Europea. Id todo recto, al final del pasillo la única puerta. Kusanagi, la tuya esta en la segunda planta, la tercera de la izquierda. Voy a la biblioteca. Si necesitáis algo, id a verme.- Se marcha.

-Bueno, a ver la habitación. ¿Nos vemos mañana aquí, Yui? Así podremos ir juntas a desayunar.-Le realice una sonrisa, parecía algo triste.

-¡Vale!-Le saque lo que buscaba, una sonrisa de la protagonista del anime. Que es alegre de por si, pero le faltaba darle el empujoncito.- Hasta mañana, Ame-san, Hikari-san y Lucina-san.

-Quita el –san. Somos tus amigas, ¿no?-Dijo Hikari.

-¡Si! Bueno, adiós.- Nos sacudió la mano y se fue a la segunda planta.

-Oye, estoy cansada, ¿nos vamos a dormir?- Lucina, se froto un ojo y nos llevo de la mano hasta la habitación de el final del pasillo, que daba de frente.

Al abrir la puerta, no nos creíamos lo que veíamos. ¿¡Un salón con tres dormitorios, un sofá con su tele y su jardincito!? Era real. Todo real. Estábamos boquiabiertas y nerviosas de tener una habitación tan chula. Cada una fue a su dormitorio a ponerse el pijama.

-¿¡Esto que carajos es!?- Había una bola de color azul en la cama con dos puntitos y una raya, que se asimilaban a una cara. ¿Que era eso?

-¡LOOOOOL YO TAMBIEN!- Hikari grito, y ese grito era de ver algo muy raro, yo diría que demasiado.

Lucina se quedo callada, se cambio y se puso en el sofá con la bola en brazos. Hikari y yo hicimos lo mismo. Las tres poseíamos una bola del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto. La de Hikari era rojiza, la de Lucina negra, y la mía azul oscuro grisáceo. Nos quedamos charlando de que podía ser esa cosita.

-¡Oye!-¡La bola azul empezó a hablar!

-¡Hola!- Luego, la de Hikari

-Buenas…-La de Lucina, también.

-¿Sabéis hablar?-Pregunte

-Si, pero por telepatía. Veréis…-Las bolas se juntaron.- Somos seres amorfos que adoptan la forma que quiera su dueño.-Nos explico la bola azul

-¿La forma que sea?- Pregunto Lucina

-La que sea-Dijo la bola negra.

-Dime, ama Hikari, ¿Qué voy a ser?-Le dijo la bola rojiza a Hikari,

-¡UN ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS!-Hikari grito como una loca desenfrenada.-Son tan bonitos… Siempre he querido uno.-La mirada de una niña inocente se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños. Estaba mas ilusionada de lo que parecía.

-Esta bien, ponerme un nombre. Si queréis, claro.

-¡Horo! ¡Perfecto para una cosita tan mona!-Se puso los puños en los mofletes y se daba golpecitos con estos hinchados de aire.

-¡Bien! Ya todo decidido.- La bola empezó a hincharse y dentro había ruidos. En medio minuto, de la bola salio un precioso zorro de nueve colas. De color rojizo, las manchas que tienen los zorros blancas y ojos verdes. Era increíble.

-Bienvenida a casa, Horo.-Abrazo a su zorro y este le hacia signos de cariño.

-Me toca, ama.-La bola negra se puso en frente de ella, lista para recibir la orden de transformación.

-Tú serás un Pegaso, te llamare Kelpie.-Tenia la idea muy clara, como era de esperar de ella.

-Vale.-Haciendo el proceso de la bola anterior, de esta apareció un Pegaso negro, con plumas plateadas y algunos pelos de la crin y de la cola azules.- ¿Estoy bien así?

-¡Perfecto! Te llevare al patio, allí podrás dormir y comer.-Al llevarlo se dio cuenta de que había un establo en el patio. Sin duda, Zeus lo prepara todo muy detalladamente, si. Metió al Pegaso en el establo para que durmiera. La transformación parecía ser agotadora.

-Por fin… ¡Mi turno! ¿Qué voy a ser, ama?-La bola salto de mis brazos.

-Pues… Un lobo gigante alado. ¿Puedes?- Era una cosa rara y lo sabia. Pero no me gustaría tener un simple lobo en un mundo de fantasía.

-¡Claro, no hay nada imposible!-La bola se hizo lobo. Unos ojos amarillos, lomo azul grisáceo y pecho gris con las plumas del mismo color.- ¡Ponme un nombre, por favor!-Se sentó delante de mi. Era del tamaño del Pegaso de Lucina.

-Mmm… no se que nombre ponerte…-Me agarre la barbilla. Pensé en nombres de personajes de videojuegos que me gustaban y de ahí saque el nombre del ser que me pertenecía.-¡Marth! Ese nombre me encanta para ti. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Es muy original.- El animal bostezo, se le veía cansado y ya era de noche.

-Es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana os compraremos lo necesario para que podáis estar mas cómodos.-Cada una fue para su habitación y preparo su uniforme para mañana. Por suerte, Zeus fue buena gente y me puso pantalones en vez de falda. Yo tenía un toque pequeño de masculinidad en mi interior.

Mientras preparaba las cosas, una pulsera callo del bolsillo del pantalón. Alrededor de ella había una nota que decía:

"Te ayudara en un futuro. No te la quites y úsala en un caso grave de emergencia"

Me puse la pulsera, azul con una gota de agua de color plata colgando de ella.-Ya es hora de dormir-Me quede dormida nada mas tumbarme en la cama. Había sido un día agotador y mi cuerpo no podía mas.

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana. Tenia tantos nervios que me tuve que levantar temprano. Me vestí, salude a Marth y me llegue a la cafetería a desayunar. Luego, en la tienda compre: Unas riendas, una silla de montar, cosas para el cuidado de Marth, carne, una cama para Marth y una lira con partituras.

-Marth, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?-Le enseñe los arreos. Al principio le costo que se los pusiera, dado que eran cosas nuevas para el.

-Ame, ¿segura que podré volar con esto?-Me pregunto. No quería que sufriera daños en el vuelo.

-Segurísima. Tu tranquilo, que vamos a ir suaves.-En el patio de los dormitorios me subi en el. El sol estaba saliendo y ver en amanecer desde el cielo seria muy bonito. Asi que de ahí saque la idea de cabalgarlo tan temprano.-Bien, alza el vuelo.-Me agarre a las riendas, que para el era una especie de cuerdas que le apretaban en forma de tortura.-Pero espera.-Le quite las riendas y la silla. A pelo iba a ser mas comodo para el. Me volvi a subir, y la bestia alzo vuelo.

-Agarrate, voy a subir rápido- Marth me advirtió y le hice caso. Estaba haciendo buen trabajo como guardián. Era un buen chico.

Volamos por los alrededores de la Academia y vimos el amanecer. Ya eran las siete de la mañana y decidimos bajar. Estaba cansado y pensé en darle un cepillado para reconfortarlo. Bajamos antes de llegar al patio de los dormitorios y vi a Baldr sentado en un banco donde le bañaba la luz del Sol.

-Buenos días, Baldr.-Me acerque a el y le sonreí.

-Buenos días, Ame.-El me respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Lo mismo digo.-Los dos reímos-Me gusta que me de la luz del Sol por la mañana.

-Yo por los nervios me he levantado tempranísimo y he hecho varias cosas.

-Ya veo. Oye, ese lobo es tuyo, ¿no?-Señalo a Marth, que estaba tirado en el suelo a la sombra.

-Si, se llama Marth. ¡Marth, ven! ¡Alguien quiere conocerte!-Vino hacia mi con pasos elegantes y mostrando imponencia.

-Muy bello, si.-Estiro el brazo para acariciarlo. Marth, como buen chico que es, acepto.

-He de ir al dormitorio un momento. Ahora nos vemos.-Me fui con Marth a la habitación y Baldr se quedo mirándome. Marth, tras cepillarlo, se tiro en la cama que le compre. Estaba agotado. Yo me senté en el sofá a esperar a Hikari y a Lucina.

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días.

Las dos, vestidas, salieron de sus habitaciones muy alegres. Esta tarde, empezaría nuestra misión de enseñar a los Dioses.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Muy buenos días!-Sacudí la mano para saludar a Lucina y a Hikari, que se acababan de levantar.

-Hoy, por fin, comienza nuestra misión.-Dijo Lucina mirando su uniforme.

-¡Si! ¡Tengo ganas de empezar!- Hikari parecía animada, mas que de costumbre.

-Por cierto, ¿os apareció un abalorio entre la ropa?-Pregunte

-Mmm… A mi me apareció este anillo.-Bajo las escaleras y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Me mostró un anillo de plata, el cual tenia grabado por la parte de dentro el símbolo de la Academia. Una especie de Sol.-Me ponía en una nota que lo usara en caso de emergencia y que lo llevara puesto siempre. Así que eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-Yo tengo un colgante con una estrella roja.-Lo coge y lo enseña.- ¿A que mola? ¡Jajajaja!-Se lo coloca.- Por cierto, ¿y Horo?

-Es verdad… no he escuchado relinchar a Kelpie esta mañana.-Lucina parecía preocupada.

-Tranquilas.-Las dos me miraron.-Están comiendo. Me he encargado de ponerle de comer a cada uno.

-Gracias, Ame. Voy a pasarme a verlo.-Lucina se levanto y fue a ver a Kelpie.

-Voy a ver a mi Horo. Seguro que quiere que le acaricie un poco. ¡Jajajaja!-Hikari también se fue.

(Ahora que lo pienso, Baldr me estará esperando afuera. Será mejor que me vaya) Le deje una nota encima de la mesa a las chicas, para que no se preocupasen por mi.

Salí afuera, al pasillo. Baldr estaba en la entrada del edificio de los dormitorios. Fui corriendo hacia el.- ¡Baldr! Gracias por esperarme.

-No hay de que, Ame.-Como siempre, Baldr me sonreía de una manera que me alegraba las penas. Era fascinante.- ¿Te gustaría hacer algo antes de ir al gimnasio para prepararnos para la ceremonia de la tarde?

-Pues…si. Me apetecería dar un paseo por los jardines de la escuela. Si no te importa.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Venga vamos!

De forma alegre, estuvimos un rato paseando por los jardines. Flores de muchos colores y especies nunca vistas, las encontré en el paseo. Observando varias clases, cogi algunas para hacer un ramo con muchas de ellas de colores vivos.-Baldr, ¿me ayudas a hacer un ramo?-Le pregunte por si le interesaba cooperar.

-Con mucho gusto.- Sonrío y estuvimos hablando de las flores que íbamos a coger. Cuando al final teníamos la idea clara, buscamos lirios, campanillas azules, dalias moradas, girasoles, rosas rojas y nardos. Al acabar, pensamos en ponerlas en la mesa del profesor mañana.

-Voy a llevar esto a la habitación para ponerlo en agua y nos vemos en el gimnasio.-Le dije a Baldr.

-Vale. Hasta ahora.

Me fui para los dormitorios, donde estaban Hikari, Lucina y Yui charlando en el patio de en medio. Deje el ramo en agua en casa y volví con las chicas.-¿Estáis nerviosas?

-Hola Ame.-Yui me saludo- Pues… si la verdad. Esto será difícil.

-Pero, ¡tenemos que dar lo máximo!-Hikari pego un bote de motivación.

-Claro. Sin esfuerzo, todo será en vano. –Añadió Lucina.

-¡Ohayo* Yosei*-san! ¡Ohayo Hikari, Ame y Lucina!- Era Apollo con Tsukito, que nos saludaba desde un poco lejos. Los dos se nos acercaron.

-Buenos días.-Tsukito nos dio a todas los buenos días, pero seguía tan serio como siempre.

-Debemos ir al gimnasio. Allí nos encontraremos para preparar la ceremonia de apertura.

-¡Bien, vamos! –Apollo, muy entusiasmado, iba a paso ligero y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Al llegar, nos encontramos a Baldr.

Nos reunimos cerca del escenario que había.-Etto…somos poquitos.-Dije con vergüenza.

-Yo me esperaba que iba a ver más gente, la verdad.-Dijo Lucina un poco frustrada.

-¿Es que no entendien? ¿No entienden? A menos de que no se gradúen no saldrán de aquí.-Dijo Apollo.

-Hoy es la Ceremonia de ingreso.-Yui se cojio la barbilla.

-¿Qué es una Ceremonia de ingreso?- Pregunto Baldr

-El profesor lo menciono. Pero no se que es.-Añadió Apollo

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo Tsukito cogiendo una libreta de apuntes.

-Pues, los nuevos estudiantes se reúnen y es una especie de celebración para prometer estudiar juntos durante el curso.-Yui se explico bien. O eso creo. Pero los Dioses no parecían entenderlo muy bien.

-"…estudiar juntos durante el curso"-Me fije en Tsukito y estaba apuntando lo que había explicado Yui. Nos quedamos todos un pelin confusos.

-Tsukito, hijo, emmm….no hace falta tomar apuntes.-Le puse las manos en los hombros mientras estaba en su lado derecho mirando su libreta.

-Ah, vale. "No hace falta tomar apuntes"- Y lo apunto.-Ya esta.

-Muy bien. –Le di una palmada en la espalda

-Entonces, ¿una Ceremonia de ingreso es un ritual?-Pregunto Baldr

-¿Ein? ¿Un…ritual?-Dije

-Y si rompes la promesa, ¿te cae una maldición?-Soltó Apollo

-Esto…-Me lleve la mano a la nuca y las demás se quedaron calladas de la impresión que les dio que dijeran eso.

-¿Hace falta un sacrificio?-Pregunto Tsukito con la pluma y la libreta lista para anotar lo que hiciera falta

-…-permanecimos las chicas en silencio un instante pero todas reaccionamos a la vez- ¡¿QUEEEEE!?-Gritamos.

-Eso es pasarse un poco, la verdad.-Dijo Lucina

-Es que no es nada de lo que estáis diciendo. No hay nada aterrador. Ni ritos, ni maldiciones…Nada por el estilo-Les explico Yui

-¿Ah si? Menos mal.-Apollo sonrío

-Que alivio…-Añadió Baldr

-Sea como sea, dividámonos para convencerlos a todos de asistir a la Ceremonia. Vamos a trabajar juntos para poder graduarnos.-Apollo se entusiasmo

-¡SHIIIIII!-Hikari se emociono muchísimo que pego un grito…Madre mía. Al momento, se tapo la boca.-Perdón, perdón, perdón.

-Jajaja. No pasa nada. Al menos se ve que tienes ganas.-Le dijo Yui sonriéndole.

-Vale. Yo iré a buscar a Hades. Creo que podré hacer algo con el.-Dijo Lucina.

-El tío Hades es difícil de convencer pero, ¡creo que podrás conseguirlo!-Apollo le dio ánimos.

-Buena suerte, Lucina.-La abrace y se fue sin decir nada a buscar a Hades.

-Tsukito, ¿vamos tu y yo a por tu hermano?-Le pregunto Hikari.

-Si.-Igual de normal que siempre. Parecía estar hipnotizado. Pero no me sorprendía tras ver el anime.

-Hikari.-Le agarre de los hombros-Recuerda, aunque te de vergüenza hablar con Takeru, tienes que afrontarlo hablando como tu eres. Así, no avanzas en el juego. Tenlo en cuenta y se fuerte.-Ella me asintió con mirada de fiera implacable. Tras esto, marcho con Tsukito a buscar a Takeru.

-Yo iré a por Dee-Dee*.-Dijo Apollo.-Yosei-san, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Claro.-Le contesto Yui sonrojada.

-¡Bien, vamos!-Agarro a Yui de la mano y se fueron corriendo.

-Oye Ame.

-Dime Baldr

-Antes de llegar aquí, ¿has sido cercana con algún otro Dios?-Se puso un poco serio, pero le respondí firmemente.

-Pues no. Es la primera vez que los veo, incluido a ti.

-Bien.-Me cogio un mechón del pelo.-Entonces yo te conocí primero.-Me miro con ojos tiernos un poco inquietantes. Yo me sonroje.

-Bu-bueno, vamos a buscar a Thor y a Loki.-Me soltó el cabello.

-Te será difícil convencer a Thor. Yo iré a hablar con el. Busca tu a Loki.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos.-Cada uno fue por un camino distinto.

(Bueno, tendré que arreglármelas para que todo salga bien. Este curso, lo pasaremos juntos)

*Ohayo: Buenos días en Japonés

*Yosei: Hada en Japonés

*Dee-Dee: Es el apodo que usa Apollo para referirse a su hermano, Dionisio.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Muy buenas, criaturitas que aman el anime (?)! Os traigo el ansiado capitulo 6 con un POV para cada OC . Doy gracias a BlueZoldyck que me ha apoyado un monton con la historia y a los que me dejan reviews. Que gracias a ellos me dan mas ganas de seguir. En fin eso es todo y pasadlo bien. (Este anime NO me pertenece. SOLO mis OC'S que los he creado yop :3 )

* * *

POV'S HIKARI

-Nee Tsukito-san, ¿Dónde puede estar Takeru?- Estábamos caminando por el patio buscando a su hermano menor, que se negaba a ir a la ceremonia de apertura.

-Puede estar durmiendo bajo la sombra. He de admitir que es un poco vago.

Me empecé a reír de la gracia que me hizo escuchar eso de Tsukito, que era muy serio para mi gusto, pero creo que le sacare su lado divertido cuando pueda (Je Je…)

-Mira, allí esta-Señalo Tsukito al árbol, donde a un lado estaba Takeru durmiendo

-¡Ah, bien!- Corrí hacia el mientras Tsukito andaba hacia el lugar. Al verle la cara, no pude evitar explotar de risa.-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA!- Estaba su cara pintada con bigote, ojos con pestañas y un pez en la frente

-Susanoo. Susanoo, despierta.-Tsukito estaba tocándole el brazo cuidadosamente

-¿Maaah?-Takeru abrio un ojo con cara de mal humor

-Tu cara… ¡JAJAJA!- no paraba de reír. Era demasiado gracioso.

-¿¡Que pasa con mi cara!?- Se levanto y se puso en frente de mi enfadado

-Mira-Le puse la cámara interior en mi celular mientras me aguantaba la risa

-Mmm…-se empezó a tocar la cara- ¿¡EH!? ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? ¿¡TU HAS HECHO ESTO!?- Me empezó a gritar como un descosido

Tsukito no se inmutaba. Yo negué con la cabeza asustada y al instante algo salio bocabajo del árbol.

-Fui yo- Empezó a reír y los tres lo mirábamos. Uno con rabia, otro… sin expresión y yo sorprendida.

-¡LOKI CABRON!- Le grite

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Fue todo un éxito!-se apoyo en una rama

-¿¡Que te crees que haces, bastardo!?-Takeru se dirigió a Loki con mucha rabia

-Me gusta divertirme. Jajajaja-salio corriendo

-¡Espera!-Takeru salio corriendo tras el

-¡Takeru no le sigas el juego por favor!-Le dije a ver si me hacia caso

-¡De eso nada mujer!

Un aura oscura me rodeaba-Je… con que, ¿no quieres hacer caso a la Kitsune endemoniada? Ja… ja… ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!-pegue un grito que se escucho por todos lados de el coraje que me daba ver a estos dos haciendo el niño chico.

Takeru se quedo parado y miro a su hermano, que estaba junto a mi mirándolo seriamente. -¡Onii!-Tsukito no reacciono y el vino a nosotros de brazos cruzados-A ver, ¿Qué quieres?-Me volvio a mirar de mala manera y yo ya me puse normal.

-Queremos que asistas a la ceremonia de apertura. Por favor.-Le dije tranquilamente

-Has de cumplir con tu deber de estudiante, Susanoo. –Le dijo su hermano mayor

-¡Onii!-Lo miro con cara de frustrado y se llevo las manos a la nuca.-Bueeeno…iré

-¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, Takeru! Y… si no vas…-un aura oscura me rodeo- ya me encargare de tu castigo…-Se quedo mirándome con cara de WTF y yo le sonreí.

-Vayamos al gimnasio. Nos encontraremos ahí.-Dijo Tsukito-Pero antes ve a lavarte la cara en la fuente de allá.-señala la fuente para beber agua.

-Moooo…De acuerdo- Takeru nos siguió, yo cumplí con mi deber y olvide la vergüenza ante Takeru. (Sin duda, el va a ser mío)

POV Lucina

Iba caminando sin rumbo por la parte delantera de la academia, cuando por fin vi a Hades bajando unas escaleras.-Hades-san, disculpa pero-

-No te me acerques. Te traeré desgracias-Abrió la mano y me señalo con ella, interpretando que no me acercara a el.

-Hades Aidoneus, Dios del Inframundo. Yo no temo las desgracias que puedan llegar a ocurrir si me acerco a ti. Además, solo quiero pedirte un favor. ¿Quieres escucharme?-Yo me quede donde estaba y el se quedo un poco sorprendido al oír que no me importaban sus desgracias. Así que suspiro, bajo el brazo y me contesto.

-Esta bien, te escuchare. Dime, ¿Cuál es ese favor?

-Ven por la tarde a la Ceremonia de Ingreso. Desearíamos empezar el curso juntos. No queremos que falte alguien-Me dirigí a el con calma, temple y acercándome a el poco a poco.

El dio unos pocos pasos atrás-Pero si voy, traeré la desgracia a todos los que estén allí y no acepto las órdenes de Zeus. Es un tirano.-Miraba hacia abajo, un poco triste. Al final logre ponerme a su lado y poner la mano en su hombro. Pareció sorprenderse.

-A ver, Hades, en el tiempo que he estado contigo no ha pasado nada malo. Y aunque parezca incontrolable, quizá pueda retenerse durante un corto periodo de tiempo si estas a gusto o feliz. Así puedes alegrar a persona en vez de darle desgracias, ¿sabes? Además, si no hacemos lo que nos ha pedido Zeus, todos nos quedaremos así para siempre. Y tu no quieres eso, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-Me miro a los ojos, los cuales estaban clavándose en los suyos con ese color rojizo que me encantaba.

-Se ve que eres una persona madura. Y yo, como mas mayor que tu soy y por el bien de todos,-tomo aire- voy a ir a la Ceremonia de Ingreso.-m dijo, directamente mirándome a los ojos. Yo le eche una sonrisa.

-Vale, pues vamos al gimnasio, que nos estarán esperado.-Fuimos juntos, sin ir uno por delante de otro. (¿Le habré caído…bien?) No o sabia. Pero de dos cosas eran seguras; una, Hades asistiría a la Ceremonia. Y dos, estaba segura de que nos llevaríamos bien.

Punto de vista de AME

Caminaba por los jardines oestes de la Academia después de separarme de Baldr para el buscar a Thor y yo a Loki, cuando de pronto el pelirrojo vino corriendo y se paro en seco. Estaba jadeando, parecía que había estado corriendo.- ¿¡L-Loki-san!? ¿¡Estas bien!?-Se desmayo y se tiro encima de mi.-Eeeeeeh….¿Que ago?(Piensa, piensa…cuando uno se desmaya hay que…)-….¡Ya lo tengo!

Lo lleve a la sombra de un árbol, donde lo apoye sentado junto al tronco. Al lado tenia una fuente para beber agua. Cogi el pañuelo de tela que guardaba en el bolsillo por si hacia falta y lo empape en agua para ponérselo en la frente y que hidratara un poco lo escurri en sus labios, que estaban muy secos.-Bueno, a ver si despierta pronto.-Me eche comodamente en el tronco y cerré los ojos unos segundos. Note una presencia ante mi asi que abri los ojos-¡AAAAH!-Me asuste y pegue un bote. Me agarre el pecho-¡Loki-san!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara!-Se estaba tronchando de risa y yo seguia asustada por el susto. A los pocos segundos me tranquilice y ya le pude hablar.

-¿De que vas? ¿Era todo mentira? Esas bromas no se hacen, Loki. Hay gente que muere de eso… y si te pasara algo…-baje poco a poco el tono de voz y la cabeza

-Si ME pasara algo… ¿eh?

No pude evitar ponerme roja porque me preocupe por el mas de lo que debía-¿¡Eh!? ¡N-no! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Es a ti y a todos los demás!- Me senté avergonzada al lado opuesto a el metiendo la cabeza entre las piernas (Muy bien Ame…la has hecho buena poniéndote asi ante un Dios)

-Nee~Koneko-chan~-se me acerco a mi y me soplo en la oreja. Yo seguia tal cual y el rio.- Lo del desmayo era verdad, no mentira. Y…gracias-eso ultimo lo dijo muy bajo, como si le diera vergüenza.

Al final decidí girarme para decirle lo de la Ceremonia, cosa que casi se me olvida por lo que hemos liado.-Etto…Loki, ¿te importaría ir a la ceremonia de ingreso? Es por el bien de todos. Por favor.

-Es que es un rollo y no sirve para nada. No es divertido-Cerro los ojos y se echo en el tronco del árbol.

-¿Es que quieres que todos nos quedemos aquí para siempre? Además, me debes una por el susto de antes.-Le sonreí picadamente. Sabia que aceptaría dado que el es de hacer bromas y es de estilo travieso. Si le dan, la devuelve.

-Mmm… Si voy.-Dijo seriamente-Pero…-sonrío malévolamente y me miro con un ojo abierto- Me debes dos, Koneko-chan.

-¿Dos que?

-Trastadas o castigos con bromas o travesuras. ¿Aceptas si voy?

-Si. Y no me voy a retractar.-Se lo dije seriamente mirándolo con ojos clavados en el.

-Relájate Koneko-chan.-me cogio de la barbilla haciendo que mirara para arriba y a el y me miro a los ojos sonriendo.-No sabrás donde y cuando voy a atacarte. Todo será desprevenido, como ahora por ejemplo-Me tapo la boca con la mano suavemente para que no me hiciera daño y rápidamente me cogio mis manos con una sola.- Tu vas a ser mi Koneko-chan para jugar perfecta…

No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero me asustaba. Estaba complemente inmóvil por culpa del miedo.

-Gatita buena.-me mordió la punta de la oreja

(¿¡WTF!?)-forcejeé un poco por causa del mordisco

-Vale. Este ha sido el primer castigo. Te queda otro, que será peor…jajaja…-sonrío malévolamente – Bueeeno-me soltó y yo no dije nada, solo me levante e hice como si no hubiera pasado nada- ¿Vamos, Koneko-chan?-Me dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro

-Ha-hai…-Fuimos tranquilamente andando hacia el gimnasio.(No me lo puedo creer…¿Hasta ese punto puede llegar Loki…?- Temía que lo peor, iba a suceder.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Quiero saber cual seria vuestra pareja favorita en el Fic. Por favor, en los comentarios, decidme cual es (Aunque ya tenga claras las parejas). XD Espero que os haya gustado y ya os traere otro la semana que viene. ¡Sayonara~!


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola criaturillas del Señorrrr. Os traigo el capitulito 7. Quiza no hay nada de lo que os esperais, pero tuve que pensar para rellenar_ -3- _En fin, gracias por los comentarios, que me parti de risa xD y por leerlo. Enga a disfrutar._

Llegue junto a Loki al pabellón donde se celebraría la Ceremonia de apertura en silencio, sin apartar la vista al frente y pensando en mis cosas. Cuando entramos, estaban todos los Dioses.

-¡AMEEEE! ¡LO CONSEQUIMOS!-Hikari alto sobre mi y me asusto, porque seguía en "mi mundo". Acabe tirada en el suelo y alguno que otro se rio.

-Ay Hikari, no seas tan bruta…-me incorpore y observe el alrededor ( Esto esta mas sucio que mi Play Station 2…) Que llevaba dos años sin usarla.

-¡Bien! Ya que estamos todos, preparemos la sala para la Ceremonia de la tarde.-Dijo Apollo

-Pues por mi vale, pero hay que limpiar un poquito, ¿no os parece?-Le contesto Lucina

-Que pereza…-refunfuño Takeru

-¡Vamos Take-Take,-Hikari lo cogio del brazo con una sonrisa- vente conmigo que vamos a limpiar lo de arriba!-lo estaba arrastrando porque hacia fuerza contra ella. Y por suerte, allí había un plumero, unos paños y limpia cristales.

-¡Oe! ¡Espera!

-¡Que no leñes, tienes que colaborar!-Su fuerza ultra-awesome "la invoco" y se llevo a Takeru para arriba, donde iban a limpiar.

-Hades y yo vamos a por las sillas.-Lucina se fue callada con Hades a buscarlas, (No me imagino donde pueden haber la verdad)

-Voy a por agua y productos de limpieza-mire a mi alrededor y Baldr estaba mirándome con cara de "yo te ayudare". Pero vi a alguien más grande para cargar con las escobas y productos.-Thor, ¿me puedes ayudar a traer las cosas, por favor?

-Si.-Se vino a mi lado y pude ver a Baldr un poco fastidiado, daba pena, pero no quería que se cayera por el camino. Tras eso, me fui a buscar las sillas.

Al llegar estaban Yui y Apollo decidiendo lo que iba a decir el representante estudiantil, que en este caso, era Apollo. Baldr estaban moviendo la mesa, un atril y un micrófono hacia el podio con Dionisio, para que el Director y el Sensei pudiesen hablar y estar bien presentado y ordenado. ¿Loki? Estaba buscando a ver si había bichos o ratones por el lugar. Yo pensé que era imposible, pero al menos se entretenía y...por si acaso

-¡Ya llegamos!- Todos nos vieron cargados con cosas y se acercaron para ayudar.

Balder, Tsukito, Dionisio y yo estuvimos limpiando el suelo. Thor y Loki, se encargaron de las sillas junto a Hades. Yui estaba junto a Apollo intentado que memorizase el juramento. Y Hikari, Lucina y Takeru estuvieron arriba limpiando las ventanas y dándole con el plumero a los muebles y cortinas. A la hora y media, terminamos.

-Estoy molida…pero al menos pusimos las cosas bien…-Dije aliviada y cansada

-Y todos. Hemos hecho un gran trabajo y falta una hora para la ceremonia. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo?-Lucia, como muchas veces, pensó en todos y propuso ir a la cafetería. Todos aceptamos y nos sentamos en círculo en la mesa mas grande.

-Voy a por la comida. No tardo.-Hikari se fue a por un aperitivo. No tengo la mas remota idea de que va a adquirir, pero me daba un mal rollo…-Lucina, ¿Qué crees que va a comprar?

-El aperitivo favorito de cada uno. Creo ¿eh? No estoy muy segura.

-Ah…supongo, jajaja

-Oíd, de aquí, ¿Quién es el mas joven? ¿La mas joven?-Apollo nos pregunto a todos, yo conteste rápidamente a la pregunta

-Todos vosotros, sois más o menos de la misma edad. No hay mas joven. Pero, la mas joven, soy yo.-Dije con la mano abierta en el pecho

Todos me miraban con cara rara, dado que era muy alta para mi edad.

-P-pero… ¡Si eres enorme!-Takeru me dijo eso patidifuso. A mi no me gustaba que me dijeran eso, porque me ofendía. Era una cosa que no aceptaba de mi ser.

Me puse roja de la vergüenza y me fui al baño sin decir nada. Takeru es muy burro, y eso me sintió mal. Eche una lagrima por el ojo, y alguien llamo a la puerta.-¿Ame?-Era Lucina-Se lo que estas haciendo, sal cuando quieras, Hikari ha traído zumos y fresas, pastelillos y esas cosas. Ya arreglaran a Takeru.

Me quede sentada, oyendo como le decían cosas a Takeru.

-¡Take-Take! ¡Las chicas son sensibles!-Apollo protesto

-Asi no se trata a una señorita, Susanoo.-Tsukito, como hermano mayor hizo su papel.

-Eso, ha sido cruel. Pobre Ame.-Baldr parecía preocupado

-¿Ella te ha hecho algo, Takeru? Porque no creo eso.-Le dijo Lucina frívolamente

-Bueno, muy mal Takeru. Ahora, te preparas porque le vas a pedir perdón.-Hikari se lo dijo decepcionada.-No me esperaba eso de ti.

Salí del baño, callada. Takeru vino hacia mi empujado por Hikari, y me pidió perdón. Yo lo acepte con una sonrisa, pero seguía roja, y miraba al plato.

Loki pareció llamar a los chicos y al minuto me llamo a mi-Nee Koneko-chan…-Loki, en frente de mi, hizo una cara rara, la cual hizo que me tronchara de risa.

-Es así como nos gusta verte, Ame-chan-Me dijo Baldr con una sonrisa y los demas se rieron de los mohines de Loki.

Ya era la hora de la ceremonia de apertura. Así que nos fuimos al pabellón y nos sentamos por lugar de origen, para ir ordenados. Primero, nosotras, las humanas, seguidas de los Griegos, los Japoneses y por ultimo los Nórdicos. De derecha a izquierda, ocupamos solo dos filas, pudimos sentarnos juntos. Los estudiantes que eran como espíritus llegaron y se sentaron tras nosotros. Thot-sama apareció junto a Zeus por un lado del podio. Todos guardamos silencio.

-Ahora comenzaremos con la Ceremonia de Ingreso.-Anuncio el sensei.-Leeré nos nombres de los nuevos estudiantes. Aidoneus, Hades.

-Si.

-Agana Belea, Apollo.

-¡Si!

-Hringhorni, Baldr.

-¡Si!

-Kuran, Ame.

-¡Shiii!-La gente se rio, pero estaba feliz. ¡Bebi una CocaCola , por Dios! ¡Destape la felicidad!

-Kusanagi, Yui

-¡Si!

-Laevatein, Loki.

-Sep.

-Lowell, Lucina.

-Si.

-Megingjord, Thor.

-Si.

-Shiku, Hikari.

-¡Sip!

-Tirso, Dionisio.

-Si.

-Totsuka, Susanoo Takeru.

-Si.

-Totsuka, Tsukiyomi Tsukito.

-Si.

-A continuación, el representante estudiantil hará el juramento.-Anuncio el sensei-Apollo Agana Belea, pasa al frente.

-Si.-Se puso muy serio. Yui, no paraba de mirarlo, y con asombro además. Subio al podio y se acerco a la mesa donde estaba el. Entonces, fue cuando entro en acción.-Profesor, nosotros, los estudiantes, entramos hoy a la Academia. Estoy impresionado por lo repentino de todo esto, muy, muy impresionado. No se que pasara ahora, ya que estoy en un lugar desconocido.

Las chicas sabíamos lo que Yui pensaba por el anime y nos pusimos en su piel. Es verdad que, los Dioses, están en nuestra situación. Igual de desamparados

-Pero debe de haber una razón para esto. Durante el próximo año, no como Dioses, si no como humanos, estudiaremos su historia, cultura y amor. Con nuestros maravillosos nuevos amigos, prometo que obedeceremos la voluntad de la Academia y nos graduaremos. Representante de los nuevos estudiantes, yo, Apollo Agana Belea.- Se dio la vuelta y alzo un puño hacia arriba diciéndonos a todos- ¡Vamos a esforzarnos!

Yo no paraba de aplaudir y estaba muy feliz. Algunos nos levantamos para aplaudir y todo. Al acabar, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio, menos Yui, que se quedo en nuestra habitación para hablar un rato.

-¡Ala! ¿Un zorro de nueve colas?-Se puso con Hikari y Horo un rato, mientras Lucina y yo espillábamos y alimentábamos nuestros animales.

-Kelpie, estas bellísimo.-Lucina elogio a su Pegaso, negro como la noche pero brillante como las estrellas.

El Pegaso extendió las alas y alzo la cabeza-¿Mañana me sacaras a volar?

-Si, tranquilo. Iremos con Horo y Marth y así jugareis un poco.

-Ama, ¿puede darme ternera?-Me dijo Marth, mirándome con ojos amarillos anaranjados cual ámbar.

-A ver, Marth, no me digas ama y no me hables con formalidad. Porque tu eres mi amigo, ¿no?

-Esta bien.

-Vale, espera que me voy a recoger el pelo para no manchármelo de sangre-me hice una cola y le di un gran pedazo al lobo.

-Gracias-Se lo llevo a un lugar alejado del jardincito y se lo estaba comiendo felizmente ayer. Kelpie y se fue a dormir.

-Ame, ¿Qué le a pasado a tu oreja? Esta… ¿¡mordida!?-estaba muy preocupada, así que me llevo corriendo al baño y no me dejo que le explicara nada porque me estaba regañando. Al acabar de curarla, me bajo al salón junto a Yui y Hikari, que me miraban con ojos como platos mientras Lucina le contó lo que tenia.

-¿Quién demonios te ha mordido, Ame? Voy a destriparlo…-Lucina era peor que mi madre, siempre estaba pendiente de mi.

-Cuenta lo que ha pasado tranquila, por favor, Ame.-Me dijo Yui

-Veras…estaba hablando con Loki y el acuerdo para que asistiera a la ceremonia de ingreso era que me hiciera dos cosas que le apetecieran, sea broma o otra cosa. Así que, lo primero fue-me señale la oreja-esto.

-Maldito…-Hikari se puso roja de la rabia y Lucina ya estaba negra

-A ver, ¿cumplió? Si. Pues, ya esta.

-Bueno… perdono esta vez. Espero que no vaya a peor.-Las dos se fueron, cada una para su habitación.

-Bueno, yo también me voy. Buenas noches.- Yui se fue a dormir.

Mañana empezaban las clases. Así que me fui a la cama y me toque la oreja.(¿La próxima vez…será peor…?)

¡Eso era todo! El siguiente lo ire pensando poco a poco y espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la proxima, mini-diosas ;) (Y si hay un niño pues dios xD)


	8. Chapter 8

Holiwis. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero estoy ocupada si queee... u.u Pero, como subo cada semana, no pasa nada xD Disfrutad esta historia Dabuten(?)

* * *

-Naaaah…. No me hagas na-

-I GONNA WISHING MOU ICHIDO EIEN NO SAKI E

-¡ARRIIIIBAP!

-¡AAAH!-Pegue un salto de la cama al suelo y apague el despertador del móvil mientras me frotaba con una mano el ojo

-Vaya… Te has despertado mas rápido de lo que creía. Bueeno te esperamos abajo.-Hikari cerro la puerta al irse y no me di cuenta de apenas nada. Estaba medio dormida aun.

-Mooooo…. Hoy es…. Es…. ¡El primer día de clase!- Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en mi rostro y me puse el uniforme rapidísimo, me cogi una pinza al lado derecho del cabello y baje las escaleras corriendo.-Ohayo~

-Buenos días, Ame.-Lucina me sonrío

-Eres un desastre humano, amiga. Mira la corbata, mal puesta. Los pantalones con los bolsillos para afuera y tu chaleco cojo.-Se levanto de la mesa, donde estaban desayunando y me ayudo a ponerme las cosas bien.- Ala, lista. Tu desayuno,-señalo unas tostadas y una taza de chocolate- ahí esta.

-Gracias.-Me senté y empecé a comer con gusto. Las tres estábamos muy felices de poder empezar por fin las clases.

Al acabar, recogimos nuestros platos y vasos y estuvimos con nuestros animales.-Nee Marth, ¿te saco hoy por la tarde-noche con Horo y Kelpie?

-Si, por favor.

-Ayyyy mi Kitsune bonita.-Abraza al zorro- Siento tener que dejarte, pero las clases las tengo que dar.

-Kelpie, cuida de estos dos, ¿vale?-Lucina acaricio a Kelpie con la mano suavemente y este asintió.

-Vámonos ya, casi es la hora.-En el salón preparamos la mochila y cogi el ramo que hice para decorar en aula. Las flores por suerte estaban estupendamente.

-Yui nos espera en la entrada, vamos.-Lucina salio por la puerta y Hikari y yo la seguimos. En la entrada del edificio, nos encontramos con Yui.

-Buenos días. ¿Tenéis ganas de empezar? Yo voy a darlo todo para cumplir mi misión.

-¡Y nosotras!-Dijo Hikari levantando el puño hacia arriba

-Bueno, entremos a clase.-Lucina abrió la puerta

Al entrar en el aula, estaban Apollo, Dionisio y Baldr.

-¡Ohayo Yosei-san!-Apollo, vio a Yui la primera, y se levanto corriendo a saludarla

-Ohayo, Ame-chan-Balder me sonrío y fui a saludarlo

-¡Ohayo, Baldr!

Hikari y Lucina se sentaron tras saludar a todos. Me sente entre Hikari y Baldr. Tsukito aparecio a los dos minutos de sentarme. Yo le notaba algo raro, asi que le pregunte.

-¿Pasa algo, Tsukito-san?

-Susanoo se niega a venir. No va a cumplir su deber como estudiante y eso no me gusta.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Take-Take no viene? ¿No viene?-Apollo se desilusiono

-Jooo….-Hikari se etristecio al escuchar que Takeru no venia, porque ella flipaba al lado suya.

-El tío Hades tampoco viene.-Dijo Dionisio.

Lucina se quedo un poco…pasmada. Suspiro y miro a Hikari con carita de pena.

-Pues Loki y Thor…-todos miraron a Baldr con cara de: ¿en serio? Yo pensaba que, ya que fueron a la ceremonia, podrían ir a clases de paso. Pero noooo.

-Ya veremos lo que hacemos luego. Ahora prepararse que viene el sensei.- Thot-sama entro en la clase y se sentó en la mesa.

-Buenos días a todos. Hoy, os enseñare la anatomía humana, algo que será importante para vuestros estudios sobre la humanidad.

Todos cogimos nuestra pluma y libreta y nos pusimos a anotar lo más importante.

-Los músculos del cuerpo humano se dividen en varias categorías. Los músculos estirados, los músculos lisos y los músculos del corazón.

(¿De verdad…hace falta esto? Lo que nos espera…) Eche una mirada a mi alrededor y Apollo estaba tieso y temblando como un flan.

-¿Un encantamiento? ¿Esto es un encantamiento?- Trago saliva y en voz baja dijo- No, no me rendiré. No voy a rendirme.- Vi que Yui lo estaba observando y echo una sonrisita.

Me levante un pelin para ver a Tsukito. Estaba apuntando todo lo que decía el sensei con una rapidez increíble. (¡Tsukito y sus notas son impresionantes!)

Me volví a sentar en el pupitre y Baldr me estaba llamando con voz baja.

-¡Ame! ¡Ame!

-¿Qué pasa, Baldr-san?

-Mira a Dionisio.

Estaba dormido como un tronco y hablaba y todo.

-Mmm…Este vino esta muy bueno…. Jeje…-El sensei se giro a ver que ocurría

-Mmm…A pesar de eso, los músculos son órganos móviles, únicos en los animales.

Suspire-Baldr, despiértalo, por favor.

-Vale- Se levanto un poco de su asiento y cogio a Dionisio de la manga.-Nee, eso no se hace.-mira a ver si le veía el profesor.-Venga, Tirso.-sacude un poco el brazo-Despiértate.-Y, al final, acabo tirando demasiado y…-¡Taaa!-se cayo.

-¡Bal-Bal!-Apollo se levanto preocupado por Baldr-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas bien, Bal-Bal?

En ese momento, Dionisio despertó.-¿Eh? ¿Nani? ¿¡Nos están atacando unos monstruos!?-Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y pude escuchar decir a Tsukito anotar en voz alta.

-¿"Nos están atacando unos monstruos"?

Nosotras, las chicas, estábamos en shock.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Hikari

-Mantener la calma.-Le contesto Lucina.

Los alumnos, por el monstruo imaginario de Dionisio, se asustaron y estaban gritando, pero Thot los callo muy pronto. ¿Cómo? Puso las manos en la mesa con un golpe y nos echo una mirada muy fría.

-A ver, las nuevas estudiantes, venid al pasillo.

Tal que así, salimos y nos pusimos unos metros alejado del aula al lado de una ventana.

-Thot-sama, si usted es el profesor, ¿Por qué no vuelve a dar clase?-Dijo Lucina

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?-La puso con la espalda en la pared y los brazos bloqueando salida alguna.-Todo lo que hacen es dormir y hacer el tonto. ¡No se lo toman en serio! Además, algunos nunca vienen. Mira, ¡el tiempo sigue pasando incluso cuando hablamos! Si no entienden el amor y la humanidad a tiempo, se quedarán aquí para siempre incluyéndoos a vosotras.-Se separo de ella

-Entendido.-Sonó una campana, y al instante, hacia un calor horrible.

-¿Verano?-Pregunto Yui

-Ha hecho que cambie la estación…-Dije

-¡YAHOOO VERANO!

-¡Hikari!-le di una colleja

-Las vacaciones de verano empezaran mañana.-Dijo Thot-Reunid a todos los estudiantes antes de que acaben.-Y se fue.

A la tarde, nos reunimos con Apollo, Dionisio, Baldr y Tsukito.

-¿Vacaciones de verano?-Dijo Apollo con un tenedor en la barbilla- ¿Es un descanso veraniego? Son vacaciones, ¿verdad?

-Sep- Le contesto Hikari

-Que bien. Vacaciones nada mas empezar.-Dijo Dionisio

-En realidad, no suele ser así, ¿eh?-Le contesta Hikari-Nunca viene de tan… de repente.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio?

-Como sea, necesitamos pensar en una manera de que los holgazanes vayan a clases.- Dijo Tsukito.

-¿Y por que no hacemos un viaje escolar? Como ir a la playa, por ejemplo.

-Buena idea, Hikari.-Le contesto Yui

-¡La idea es muy buena!-Apollo ya se entusiasmo

-Conseguí varios libros en la biblioteca para aprender mas sobre los humanos.

-¿Lo estudiaste por tu cuenta?-Yui junto las manos.

-¡El mas util!-Saca una revista y se la enseña a Yui. Yo, que estaba tras ella, la vi.

-¡100 Romances de verano! Fue muy informativo.

Las dos nos miramos con cara de: Ay Dios mío….La revista no tenia una portada muy…buena por así decirlo. Era un hombre y una mujer en bañador con una puesta de sol. Se notaba que a Yui y a mi, no nos gustaba ese tipo de revistas.

-Aquí, recomiendan la paya. Hace crecer la amistad. Si vamos a la playa, seguro que luego van a la escuela.

(No entiende torta… pero podría tener razón)- Intentémoslo.

-Seguro que Susanoo ira a la playa. Como Dios del mar, le debería gustar.

-¡Shiiii!-Hikari pego un brinco

-Yo invitare a Thor y a Loki.-Dijo Baldr.

-Apollo y yo se lo diremos al tio Hades.-Dijo Dionisio.

-¿Tío?-Pregunto Yui.

-Hades es tío de los dos.-se junto Apollo con Dionisio.- Y nosotros somos hermanos

-Aaah…Ya veo.

En casa, nos preparamos para pasear a nuestras bestias.

-¿Vais a la playa?-Me pregunto Marth.

-Si. Por la mañana, compraremos cosas en la tienda para comer, beber y los bañadores, por supuesto.

-Yo voy. Soy tu guardián. Además cargare con las cosas para que vayáis bien.

-Pero, también querrán ir Horo y Kelpie.

-Eso es verdad…Pregúntale a Zeus.

-Vale. Bueno, vamos afuera, que nos esperan.

Salí afuera con Marth. Era casi de noche, axial que fui rápido a ver a Zeus. Iba sola, les dije a Hikari y a Lucina que las vería por el campo de al lado de la escuela.

-Etto… ¿Zeus-sama?-La puerta que había antes de la sala se abrió, y el estaba sentado en su trono, mirándome seriamente. Me incline ante el y ya me miro bien.

-¿Qué quieres decirme, Ame Kuran?

-¿Podría dejar que nuestras bestias nos acompañaran en el viaje?

-Si no destruyen el jardín, no me importa. Pero la carga de la responsabilidad, será tuya.

-Muchas gracias, Zeus-sama. Pero, he de pedirle otro favor.

-Y ¿Cuál es?

-Que, si el viaje funciona, deje unos días de verano. Si al llegar, usted va cambiar de estación, por favor no lo haga, porque me gustaría que disfrutásemos todos. Además, seria mas eficaz que vengan a estudiar los holgazanes.

Tuve que estar unos instantes mirándolo fijamente. Me gustaría que dijera que si, esto no pasa todos los días.

-Ame Kuran, tu mirada me recuerda a la de una bestia llena de furor. Y eso me gusta. Así que, cumpliré lo que quieres. No hice mal en darte ese abalorio. Cuando llegue el momento, lo usaras.

-Muchas gracias, Zeus-sama.-Me fui, y al llegar al campo, vi a Kelpie volando con Lucina y Hikari sobre Horo corriendo.

-¡Oh, ha llegado Marth!-Horo vino corriendo con Hikari y Kelpie descendió el vuelo de forma elegante con Lucina, y nos reunimos sentadas en la colina. Les conté lo de Zeus.

-Muy bien ¿no?-Lucina me sonrío

-Ame, eres increíble.

-Gracias, Hikari. Por cierto, ¿os acordáis de la Nana de Zelda, verdad?

-Como no, hemos jugado a casi todos contigo.-Me dijo Lucina.

-Bien, porque tengo esto-Saco una lira de la mochila y una ocarina.

-¡Ala, se parece a la ocarina del tiempo!

-Y la lira de… ¿Zelda?

-Así es.-asentí y me puse a tocar la Nana de Zelda. Hikari, cogio la ocarina y Lucina empezó a cantar. Kelpie, se tumbo en l hierba. Horo y Marth, aullaban la melodía.

Estuvimos tocando canciones de la Saga Zelda, que nos encantaba. Pero faltaba una, el tema del Héroe que Link lobo aullaba, era mi favorito.

-Marth, ven, siéntate a mi lado.-Las chicas me miraron, Horo se callo y Kelpie se levanto.

-Ame, ¿vas a...?

-Esto no funcionara si no son dos lobos, Lucina.

Tome aire, mire al cielo, y Marth y yo nos pusimos a aullar la canción del Héroe del Tiempo. Formábamos un dúo perfecto.

-Ha sido… ¡Alucinante!

-Arigato, Hikari.

Nos fuimos para casa, cansadas y nerviosas por el viaje. ¿Qué podría pasar allí?

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Que os ha parecido el aullido de Ame e.e? Nos vemos, mini-Dioses!


	9. Chapter 9

Muy Buenas gente de Internet. Aqui os traigo el capitulo semanal, el 9. No se me ocurre nada mas que deciros respecto a que vais a tener derrame nasal e.e okno. ¡No se! A lo mejor... naaaah

Doy las gracias a Hikari Shiku y a Guest por sus reviws. ¡Empezad a leer!

* * *

-¡Al final, todos vinieron! ¡Todos estáis aquí!-Apollo, con lagrimas de felicidad, abrió los brazos para hacer un gesto de bienvenida a los chicos.

Yui, situada al lado de Apollo, estaba contenta. Lucina, Hikari y yo, íbamos montadas en nuestras bestias.

-¡Ohayo minna-san!-Sonrei a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, sígannos. ¡A la playa!-Apollo levanto un brazo, se dio la vuelta, y empezamos a caminar.

Hikari iba junto a los hermanos Totsuka, Yui junto a Apollo en el principio, Lucina con Hades un poco detrás de los hermanos, y yo, la ultima. Baldr, Thor y Loki iban unos pocos metros por delante de mi, y Dionisio estaba calladito al lado de su tío, Hades.

Estaba solita, cosa que me gustaba en algunas ocasiones. Me ayudaba a pensar en mis cosas y contemplaba mi alrededor. Todo era verde. Comparado con la cuidad, esto era el paraíso.

-Oid, estoy chorreando de sudor…-Loki, con los brazos atrás en la cabeza, empezó a quejarse.

-Me arden las piernas del dolor…-Ahora, Takeru.

Los mas vagos para mi. No andaban nada. Y aunque yo fuera sobre Marth, si iba andando aguantaba como todos los demás. Pero, hay gente para todo.

-Asi es como funciona el cuerpo de los humanos. ¿Verdad, Ame?-Baldr giro su cabeza para mirarme cuando respondiera.

-Pues si.-Baje de un salto de Marth.-Puedes subirte si estas cansado. Marth es muuuy fuerte, ¿verdad?-Acaricie su orejita peludita, que era como la de un peluche.

-¡Lo mismo digo! Horo es una kitsune muy dura y aguanta de todo. Si puede llevarme a mi y el equipaje, ¿Por qué no iba a llevar a uno de vosotros?

-Eso es verdad…pero, ¿queda mucho?-Le preguntó Loki a Apollo

-Si. Mucho, falta mucho. ¡Jajajaja!

Loki vino hacia mi y me cogio del polo azul que llevaba planchadito. (Malditooooo….con lo que me cuesta planchar…)-Nee Koneko-chan, ¡déjame subir a tu perro por favor!

Marth levanto la cabeza.-Es un lobo, Loki. Y…-mire a Marth y este me asintió seriamente.-Vale, te deja.

Marth se agacho, y de este modo, Loki subió a la fiera. Pose la mano en el cuello de la bestia y este pareció relajarse. El sabía quien era el causante del mordisco por el olor, así que era desconfiado con Loki.

Horo era muy buena con Takeru. Si, Hikari le enseño a portarse con el especialmente bien y Takeru confío en la bestia de Hikari. Cosa que me extraño. Pero por no andar, creo que haría lo que fuera.

POV Lucina

Caminando por un bosque, a mitad de camino, Hades se fue quedando atrás, asi que me di la vuelta junto a Kelpie y me pare.

-Hades-san, ¿ocurre algo?

-Aléjate, Lucina.-estiro el brazo hacia mi con la mano abierta- No quiero traer la desgracia a ninguno de vosotros. No me gustaría que se arruinara el viaje por mi culpa.-Se encogió de brazos, así que intente acercarme a el.

Baje de Kelpie. Hades-san. Esto es para que vayamos todos juntos. No podemos faltar ninguno. Además, Apollo deseaba que vinieras. ¿Ya te vas a echar para atrás?

-No quiero arruinarlo todo con mi miseria…

-¡A la porra la miseria! ¡No pasa nada si ocurre algo porque vamos a completar el viaje y vamos a estar y disfrutar juntos!

-Lucina…-Me miro sorprendido unos segundos- Arigato-me sonrío.- Voy a disfrutar al máximo este viaje tan importante para todos.

-¿A que esperas? Vamos, nos estamos separando mucho.-Subí a Kelpie y este quiso que se subiera Hades también, así que lo subí detrás de mi.-Vamos. Adelante, Kelpie.

Empezó a trotar. Pude sentir detrás de mi la felicidad que parecía irradiar Hades por dentro y una brisa de verano azotaba nuestros cabellos mientras trotaba el animal para alcanzar al grupo.

POV'S HIKARI

-¡Ya falta menos para llegar! ¿Tienes ganas, Takeru-san?-Le pregunte a Takeru, que iba sobre Horo con cara desilusionada.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso que importa?

-Pues, que el viaje es a la playa, donde esta el mar. Tu eres el Dios del mar, entonces, ¿Por qué no pareces contento?

-Porque estoy aburrido y cansado. Onii me levanto a las seis de la mañana, y el camino es tan largo que es un rollo.

-El camino también es importante.

-¿Ah?

-El viaje dura desde que sales de la escuela hasta el momento en el que se regresa.

-"El viaje dura desde que salimos hasta que regresamos", ¿no es asi? Debe de ser un viejo dicho.-Vi a Tsukito apuntando en la agenda, como siempre.

-Eeeh…La verdad es que no.-Le conteste Ame vino corriendo hacia donde el estaba.

-¡Tsukito-san! ¿No te dije que no apuntaras nada en el viaje? ¡Que esto es para descansar, hombre! Ay, que voy a hacer contigo…

Takeru bajo de Horo-¡Onii! ¡No tienes que escribir esas cosas!

-Vale.

-Ven Tsukito, quiero que conozcas a Marth. Esta con Loki.-Le hice un gesto y el siguió a Ame. No es lista ni nada… Quiso que me quedara sola con Takeru.

-¿Ya te has cansado de estar sobre Horo?-Me acerque a ella, estaba jadeando pero moviendo sus nueve colas con felicidad.

-No. Esta cansada y voy a dejarla descansar. Además. Falta poco. Y…-se toca la nuca con una mano.-Gracias por dejarme a Horo.-El se sonrojo. Y yo, contenta, le respondí.

-De nada.-con una gran sonrisa.

Punto de vista de AME

-¡Aaaah!

-Que bien…

-Aaah ...

-¡Ooh!

Todos, nada más salir del campo y ver el mar, se asombraron mucho.

-¡El mar es genial!-Dijo Takeru con los brazos estirados hacia arriba.

-Loki, ¿te gusta?-Le pregunto Baldr

Llevándose los brazos a la nuca, este le contesto-No esta mal, la verdad.

Hades, bajo de Kelpie, y, andando muy lento, atravesó el grupo poco a poco.-El mar…- Apollo y Yui sonrieron entre ellos y Lucina junto a Hikari y a mi.

-Venga ¡Disfrutemos del viaje escolar!-se quito la camisa super rapido.-¡Vamos a nadar!

(Nononononononono, aquí no, exhibicionista. Aunque….) Mire hacia arriba imaginándome que todos hacen igual, pero (NO DIOS MIO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO) Así que me hice hueco y cogi a Apollo del brazo.-Quieto parado. Si hay una cabaña para los chicos y otra para las chicas, id a la vuestra y esperadnos a que estemos listas. Que yo también me quiero bañar, ¿sabes?

-Esta bien. ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos vamos a la cabaña!-Apollo se llevo a los Dioses y las cuatro humanas, nos fuimos rápido a la cabaña para cambiarnos.

Solo había un baño. Así que nos cambiamos de una en una.

Yui, salio la primera. Llevaba un bañador morado con líneas blancas a los lados. Bastante simple, pero bonito.-¿Me queda bien?-Dijo sonrojada

-¡Muy bien, Yui!. Ahora tu, Hikari.-Respondió Lucina

-¡Okay!-Hikari llevaba un bikini rojo con una estrella en la parte superior izquierda estampada de color blanco. Muy chuli.

-Lucina, vamos.

Lucina se puso un bañador negro, con los filos morados. Era discreto, como a ella le gustaba.

-Venga Ame.

-¡Voy!-Mi bañador era azul claro con una gota de lluvia estampada en el lado derecho de la parte de arriba de color azul oscuro.-Venga, las toallas y vámonos.-Cogimos las toallas, nos preparamos para el momento de fangirleo y abrimos la puerta.

Yui se enrojeció y Lucina, Hikari y yo flipando en colores. Ya podíamos morir en paz.

-¿Os gustan?-Dijo Dionisio

Las tres contestamos a la vez, mirándonos.-¡SHIIIIIIIIII!

-Jajaja. Bueno, ¡a bañarse!-Dijo Apollo

-¡Al agua!-Dijo Takeru.

Hikari no paraba de mirarlo porque su bañador le parecía especial. A Lucina y a mi, que no nos gustaban las wueas pues no nos pareció tan: ¡Oooh!

Yo me puse cerca de una palmera, no muy grande, que daba sombra. Puse mi toalla y me tumbe de forma en la que viera a todos divertirse. Aunque Lucina y Hades hicieron lo mismo que yo. No le apetecería bañarse. Aunque ellos estaban alejados de mi.

Pude ver a la burra de Hikari subida en Takeru jugando a ver quien se caía antes junto a Thor y Baldr, Yui estaba con Apollo sentados en la orilla, Tsukito recolectando conchas… Mucha gente haciendo cosas relacionadas con el agua. A mi la playa me gustaba. Y dije que me gustaba porque mi padre, que era pescador, se ahogo en una tormenta. Así que le cogi manía. (Hace rato que no veo… a Loki…) Sacudí mi cabeza y cerré los ojos. Al instante, un cubo de agua salada cayo sobre mi cuerpo caliente de estar casi todo el día sin bañarme.-¡AAAAH!

-Buenas tardes Koenko-chan.-Me dijo Loki riéndose

-Loki…je…te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho…

-Ah ¿si?

Me levante, me puse mi camiseta por si me caía y no hacerme tanto daño y le dije a Loki-Loki…te voy a matar.-Obviamente, no en el sentido literal.

Empecé a correr tras el como una energúmena tras el. Todos estaban mirándonos y riéndose. Estuve un rato tras el y me estaba cansando. Así que me pare en la orilla, cansada por correr tanto.

-Ay que ver…que este jugando al pilla-pilla co el Dios del fuego…-Estaba muy lacia y acalorada.

Loki, aprovecho y me dio un empujón para echarme al agua.-Huy, lo siento.

-Mmm…-Me puse boca-arriba y me relaje. Las aguas de aquí, eran las mejores. Por alguna razón, olvide esa manía del mar y estuve genial. Hasta que llegaron Loki, Baldr, Thor, Dee-Dee, Tsukito y Apollo a ponerme las manos por debajo en el cuerpo y me empezaron a lanzar para arriba. Me lanzaron tres veces y esta ultima caí en el agua, en brazos de Loki.

El me miro sonriendo sinceramente. Yo, me baje cuidadosamente y grite.- ¡Apollo se la queda al pilla-pilla! ¡Huiiiid!

Hades y Lucina se unieron también. Y así pasamos la tarde hasta el anochecer. Que cenamos barbacoa.

Nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña y allí vi por la ventana a Tsukito contemplando la Luna.

-¿Tsukito-…san?-Se me paso por la cabeza ir a verlo, asi que seo es lo que hice. Me puse tras el y le toque el hombro.-¿Tsukito-san, que ocurre?

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¿Os gusto? ¿Que os parece el salseo que hay montado con los Dioses? ¡Comentad y sayonara!


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Tsukito-…san?-Hay estaba yo. De noche, en la playa y tras Tsukito, que estaba como una estatua observando la Luna. Le di un ligero toque en el hombro, y el se giro.

-Kuran Ame, Buenas noches. ¿Querías algo?

-Pues la verdad es que quería preguntarte que estabas haciendo, pero ya lo averigüe. Estas observando la Luna, ¿verdad?-Me puse a su lado, sentada en la esterilla y me respondió claramente.

-Así es. Es lo que hago desde que nací. No realizar esta costumbre seria algo raro.

-Veras, no digo que la Luna no sea bella pero, ¿has pensado alguna vez en ponerle una silueta ante ella? Así, algunas cosas, o por lo menos para mi, hacen mas bella la Luna. ¿Quieres probar?

-Vale.

Ambos nos levantamos y me lo lleve a un lugar alejado de las cabañas donde el lugar era elevado para mejores vistas. Fuimos montados en Marth.

-Vale. Para empezar…a ver…-me cogi la barbilla y mire hacia arriba.-mmm… ¡Marth, ven! Ponte por aquí.

Coloque a Marth en la típica posición de "lobo aullando a luna" y se la mostré a Tsukito la silueta del lobo ante la luna.

-¿A que es bonito?

-Si. Es agradable.

-¡Vamos a probar con mas cosas!

Quería entretenerlo un rato. La verdad es que como nunca se divertía (o eso parece) pensé en hacer esto, que se relaciona con sus gustos. Así nos tiramos una hora entera.

HIKARI'S POV

-Lucina, no me gusta esto.- Le señale a través del cristal a Ame con Tsukito hablando en la playa.-Luego habrá un mal acontecimiento, puedo asegurártelo. Y creo que ya sabes a quien me refiero…

-A Loki. Si, yo también lo creo. Vamos a seguirlos.-Salí junto a Lucina de la cabaña sin que los chicos se diesen cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría.

Mientras pasábamos pegadas a la ventana, nos pegamos a la pared.

-Tss…Viene alguien. –Lucina, susurrando, señalo arriba y nos quedamos quietas.

-¡Tsk! Demonios… ¿a donde va esta chica ahora? No se puede enterar Baldr… ella es MI juguete, y nadie se la lleva sin mi permiso…

-¡Loki-Loki, ven mira lo que hace Take-Take con sus músculos!

-¡Aaah-¡-(¿¡Los músculos de Takeru!?)

-¿Eh?...mmmm…Bah, idioteces.-Cuando Loki se fue, Lucina me golpeo en la cabeza con la mano y yo, sonrojada y imaginándome a Takeru, seguimos a caballo a esta gente.

Tras ver lo que estaban haciendo, nos quedamos allí hasta antes de que se fueran. No nos fiábamos un pelo de nada. Y al final, agotadas, nos dormimos en 5 minutos.

AME'S POV

Nueve de la mañana, el sol brillando en mi cara y el sonido de las olas. Hoy, el ultimo día, había que aprovecharlo muy bien.

Me levante y salí afuera con unos pantalones bombachos cortitos blancos y una camiseta azul claro. En la orilla, probé el agua, que estaba fresquita.

-Buenos días, papa…-cerré los ojos y una lagrima broto de el. No se como, esa lágrima que cayo, se fue al mar flotando lentamente. De repente, alguien me tapo los ojos y me pego a su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes quien soy?-Con voz juguetona

-Loki.-Este me dio la vuelta y me puso de manera que pudiésemos hablar cara a cara. Me estaba mirando con una sonrisilla y su cabeza cercana a la mía. Estaba apoyando sus manos en las caderas y ya se puso a hablar

-¿Qué tal te va, Koneko-chan~?

-Bastante bien, la verdad. ¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan temprano?

-Pues porque si, nada mas.- Cambio de cara de la moneda. Ahora, estaba recto y serio, una manera poco común en su ser.- Ayer, ¿por que te fuiste con el?

-¿Con quien?

-Ayer te vi, en la playa, te llevase a Tsukito por ahí de paseo y no me lo dijiste.

-No tengo por que decirte lo que hago en mi tiempo libre.

-Recuerda que me debes unas cuantas. Y por eso, eres mía. Me dirás con quien vas en cada momento y lo que harás si no estoy presente. Si no lo haces, te castigare. ¿Lo captas?

-Si.-No perdí mi mirada en otra cosa que no fuera la suya. No tenía ninguna expresión que realizar. En ese momento, mi estado era neutral.

Tras echarme un sermón, se fue y no volvió a decirme nada. Parecía enfadado, así que, aunque seria estupido, iría a pedirle perdón en cuanto estuviera solo.

En la noche, nos fuimos a dormir en la casa que había en los campos entre la playa y la Academia. Allí cenamos todos juntos y nos reímos mucho. Al terminar, Apollo se levanto junto a Yui.

-Para agradeceros que hayáis venido a este evento, Yui y yo, el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, hemos organizado una última actividad. Por favor, salid afuera en cuanto podáis. Gracias.-Ellos dos se fueron y todos salimos afuera a los diez minutos.

Reunidos en la terraza, Yui y Apollo dieron la señal. Fuegos artificiales explotaban e el cielo y había de muchos colores. Todos disfrutamos mucho del espectáculo. Lo mejor, es que tras esto, nos dieron bengalas, petardos y demás para jugar con ello en un descampado alejado de la cabaña.

-¡HIKARI! ¡NONONONONONO QUE ESO QUEMA, BURRA!-Ella, me perseguía con una bengala y yo, intentando huir, una mano me arrastro entre los matojos del alrededor.

-Ame, siento lo de esta mañana. No debí haberme portado tan mal contigo.

Mire hacia atrás, y no me lo creía, era Loki, pidiéndome disculpas.-No te preocupes, no le eche un vistazo al manual del trato.-Le sonreí y le guiñe el ojo, como signo de que no pasaba nada.

-Pues nada gatita, disfruta.-El salto el arbusto y echo a correr gritando como un loco con los petardos.-¡AAAA JAJAJAJAAA~!

-Jajaja(Yo también tengo que unirme.)-Salí del arbusto, y, tras Hikari con una bengala, me puse a correr tras ella.-¿¡TE DOY!?

-¡AME NO NO NO NO NO AAAAAAH!

Nos lo pasamos genial. Lucina se puso con Hades a observarnos y quemaron algunas bengalas, los chicos se pusieron a saltar alrededor de una bengala de las gordas y nos reímos un montón con Hikari, que se puso a hacer la loca con, ni más ni menos, que 12 bengalas y encima le pidió a Takeru que si le enseña los músculos. Vamos, una payasa.

Yo iba la última, caminando por el sendero que conducía hasta la cabaña. Loki vino hacia mi y me apoyo la espalda en el árbol, mirándome fijamente.

-Loki, ¿pasa al- -de repente, note algo en mi mejilla, calido y suave. Estaba quieta en ese momento. No me creía nada. En mi cabeza sonaba todo el rato: (¡chu~! ¡chu~!)

El se aparto y, sonrojado, mirando para otro lado, me dijo-Eso es una prueba para demostrarte que eres mía. Mira tu mano.-

Era una pulsera con un caramelito de color rosa que colgaba de la cuerda morada y negra. –Gracias Loki, pero… ¿lo otro que significa?

-Tómatelo como quieras. Pero avancemos o se preocuparan por ti.-Ni sonrío ni nada. Estaba completamente neutral.

-V-vale.-Sonrojada y encogida, camine junto a Loki por el sendero que conducía a la casa. El siguiente día, ya había clases. Espero que mañana pueda pensar, porque ahora mismo estoy anonadada.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Muy buenas gente de Fanfiction! Espero que este capitulo lo disfruteis mucho (Sobretodo las/os que apoyan a Hadina {HadesxLucina. Si, es una mala composicion de nombres pero meh xD} dado que se notara el romance. En fin, ¡a leer!

* * *

Sonó la campana del final de las clases. Los Dioses y nosotras, las humanas, nos quedamos en el aula para escoger cada uno de nosotros un club en el que hiciéramos actividades que nos gustasen.

En la pizarra, estaban dibujados uno muñecos, cada uno representaba un club. Yui y Apollo se situaron delante de esta, para poder explicarnos cosas sobre los clubes.

-Estas son las actividades principales que hay en los clubes.-Dijo Yui

-Así que los humanos interactúan con los clubes y establecen buenas amistades.-Le dijo Apollo a Yui

-Si. Creo que los clubes les hará más fácil aprender a entender el corazón humano.

-Buena idea, Yosei-san… tienes el apoyo del Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.-Apollo le sonrío

-Gracias. ¿Os interesa algún club, chicos?-Nos pregunto Yui

-Me interesa el club de tenis. Me llama la atención el soft tenis.-Dijo Baldr

-Yo también quiero unirme al club de tenis.-Añadió Apollo

-Entonces, ¡puedes jugar con Baldr-san!-Le dijo Yui entusiasmada

-No,-Apollo negó con la cabeza-yo quiero jugar con la bola normal.

-¿Eso te parece importante?

-"Soft"…suena maravilloso. Tiene una vibra amable y me gusta que suela jugarse en parejas.-Baldr se levanto y puso una pose un tanto…poética- ¡La juventud trata de ayudarse el uno a otro!

-Muy bien dicho Baldr-san-Aplaudí de la emoción. Por dentro, estaba partiéndome de risa.

-Yo también experimentare mi juventud.-Añadió Apollo-No me vencerás Bal-Bal. ¡Tendremos una rivalidad amistosa!

-¡Pero si solo deberíais jugar juntos! Hay…que "apamplinaos" estáis…

-¡Hikari!-Le di un cogotazo-Eso no se dice.

-Pero es que es verdad.-Se cruzo de brazos e hincho los mofletes.

-No pasa nada.-Apollo se rascaba la nuca- A veces, soy un poco despistado, jajaja.

-Bueno, sigamos.-Dijo Yui- ¿Qué hay de ti, Dionisio-san?

-Pues, el club de jardinería suena bien.

-¿Loki-san?

-¿Yo? El club de regreso a casa.-Dijo el pelirrojo revolviéndose la trenza en el dedo

-Ese no es un verdade…-

-Yo también me uniré a ese.-Dijo Thor, sentado a su lado de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, vale. A ver…-

-¡Club de música!-Me levante de mi silla junto a Lucina, que estaba sonrojada.-Las dos amamos la música. Y a veces hasta componemos. También sabemos tocar gran variedad de instrumentos y aprendemos fácil.

-¡Yo al de Kendo*!-Dijo Hikari, emocionada.

-¡Muy bien! Os apunto.-Mientras Apollo escribía, Yui y Lucina miraron a Hades, que observaba el exterior.

-Hades-san, ¿Te interesa algún club?

-Me interesa…-giro la cabeza y miro a Yui-el club de astronomía.

-¡El club de astronomía! ¡Genial!-Yui junto las manos y las puso en su pecho de alegría

-No voy a unirme a ningún club.-Le replico

-P-pero…

-Has dicho si estaba interesado, no si me uniría a uno.-Hades se levanto. Eche una mirada rápida a Lucina, que tenia una mirada pensativa. Y Yui, tenia un aura desilusionada, ya que Hades no se iba a unir a ningún club.-No pienso unirme a ningún club. Si esas son las actividades de los clubes, entonces paso.-Hades se fue del aula, dejándonos a todos en silencio, decidimos volver a nuestras habitaciones para descansar, pero Lucina se llego a la biblioteca, donde hablaría con Toth de la situación.

LUCINA'S POV

-Algunos estudiantes se niegan a participar en los clubes.

-No es solo eso. Es por la situación de Hades Aidoneus. Parece que…-me encogí de hombros- no disfruta haciendo actividades con los demás.

-Pero, tú sabes manejar la situación.-me dijo el Sensei

-Eso es solo poco tiempo. Por muchas veces que hable con el, no consigo dejarle realmente dejarle claro la idea de que todos lo apreciamos aunque traiga… desgracias.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?

-Como profesor, debería apoyar a sus alumnos ¿no?

-No me puedo ocupar de una tontería como esa.-Se giro y me miro- Eso es su problema social. Y tú eres la mejor persona para arreglarlo.

-Pero, ¡no se que hacer!-Eche los brazos para abajo, y el profesor me acorralo contra la pared.

-Es tu responsabilidad pensar en una solución.

-E-entendido.

Tras haber hablado con el profesor, me dirigí hacia las habitaciones para sacar a Kelpie a dar una vuelta. En el prado de al lado de la escuela, me tumbé sobre la chaqueta y empecé a hablar con Kelpie, que se puso a pastar unos metros a mi lado.

-No es tan fácil como parece… ¿Cómo puedo hacer que se una al club? Porque, a este paso, graduarnos esta muy lejos…

-¡Que no te deprima eso!-Kelpie relincho y golpeo el suelo con la pata- Tu piensa Hades no quiere hacer daño a nadie. Y eres la que mas lo sabe.

-Ya pero…

-El preocuparse-Kelpie se tumbo a mi lado- no hará bien. Tu tomate tu tiempo para pensar. Porque si no… sufrirás estrés-Kelpie relincho de una forma como si estuviera riendo.

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos, mirando las nubes. A la hora e regresar, me encontré a Hades sentado en un banco con un maletín marrón mirando al cielo.

Kelpie me empujo con el hocico hacia delante.-Te estare vigilando. Pero, no me entrometere en lo que hagas. Si me necesitas, chifla e ire volando donde me necesites. Adios y buena suerte.-Kelpie se fue volando hacia el patio de las habitaciones.

(Kelpie…Gracias…)Me acerque a Hades.-Hola, Hades-san.

-Buenas, Lucina.-me saludo de una manera muy natural. De esa manera, me gustaria que actuase con los demas.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunte

-Veo las estrellas. Y ahí,-señalo a un punto en el cielo donde los dos miramos.-esta la primera.

-La estrella de la tarde, Venus. Cuando se pone el Sol.

-Veo que sabes del tema.

-Si, bueno… me gusta observarlas cuando me aburro desde la ventana de mi habitación.

-Ya veo…-Hades se levanto del banco y se dirigía a la salida.

-Hades-san, ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Eh…voy a ver las estrellas…-no dejaba de avanzar. Yo, seguía parada.

-Lo se. Por eso quiero ir. (Si quiero arreglar esto, he de hacer lo que Yui hizo en la serie con el)

-Sabes, no me gusta relacionarme con los demás. Por eso no estoy en un club. Además, no quiero que vengas. Porque nada bueno saldrá de eso.

-Nu.-Me encogí de brazos.-Yo iré contigo. No vas a ir tu solo.

Hades se giro y, con sus ojos rojos mirándome fijamente me dijo-Te traeré la desgracia.-Se volvió a girar y siguió caminando. Yo, como una entupida, lo empecé a seguir.

Llegamos a un campo donde en la colina había un cenador. Allí nos situamos, se veían un mogollón de estrellas y Hades abrió el maletín, donde guardaba su telescopio.

-Voy a ayudarte.-Justo cuando iba a coger la pieza, una gota de agua cayó en mi mano.- ¿Huh? Pero…si estaba despejado…

Hades cerro el maletín y se levanto.-Lo sabia, vámonos.

-¿Es que Zeus esta haciendo algo?-Le pregunte.

-No. El causante de esto…-me dio la espalda-soy yo…

Me quede callada unos instantes, y empezó a llover. Hades me cogio de un hombro y me dejo en el cenador para cubrirme de la lluvia. El se puso a mi lado, mirando el cielo

-Yo traigo la desgracia.

-Pero si es solo lluvia.

-Yo me voy. Espera aquí hasta que amaine o llama a tu corcel para que venga a buscarte. Y pase lo que pase, no me sigas.-Hades emprendió marcha, pero yo no queria que se fuera.

-¡Hades-san!

-Quédate ahí, Lucina. No me gustaría que te pasara algo.

-P-pero…-Un fuerte viento soplo contra mí. Fue cerrar los ojos un momento, volver a mirar para ver si seguía ahí, pero ya no estaba.-Mierda…-Empecé a correr. Recorrí la colina y una parte del bosque gritando su nombre.- ¡Hades! ¡Hades-saaan!

Al lado de un río, me pare. Había una bifurcación del camino y no sabia a donde ir. Lamentablemente, pise mal.- ¡Aaaah!-Caí al rió. La fuerte corriente me arrastraba y no me permitía nadar. Me estaba hundiendo, pero, un poco antes de ahogarme, un brazo me agarro y me saco del agua. Al despertar, escupí el agua tragada y mire quien me salvo la vida.

-Hades-…san…

-Te dije que no te movieras.-me dijo con voz suave

-Pero…

-Esto paso porque te me acercaste. No busques la desgracia.

-Solo…fue una coincidencia-

-¡No me subestimes!-Hades me corto y alzo la voz-¿Qué hubiera pasado si…-Bajo la mirada.-hubieras muerto..?

-¡!-Yo me sorprendí tras sus palabras. No creía que iría a decirme eso alguna vez alguien, d esa manera.

-No vuelvas a acércateme ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te pase nada.-Hades chifló y vino Kelpie. En su lomo me dormí, pero me llevo a mi habitación donde Ame y Hikari estaban a los pies de la cama sentadas cuando desperté.

-Eso fue un desastre, Lucina.-Me dijo Ame

-¡Puuuuf! ¡Ya ves!-Dijo Hikari

-Pero, no dejes que te afecte, ¿vale?-Ame me acaricio la mano

-Sep. Podría haber sido peor. Bueno, hasta mañana.

Las dos se fueron de la habitación y yo, antes de dormir, las palabras de Hades resonaban en mi cabeza "No busques la desgracia"-Mmm…definitivamente, tengo que hacer algo…

* * *

¡Tadaaaaaah! ¿Que os parecido? Comentad a ver si os gustaria que hubiera besito en el siguiente capitulo y ¡Sayonara!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Muy buenas! El ansiado capitulo 12 protagonizado por Lucina esta aqui y viene con salseo romántico ewe. Siento no haberlo subido este finde, no tuve tiempo...¡PERO EMPEZAD A LEER! XDDD Disfruten

* * *

LUCINA'S POV

Al día siguiente del percance con Hades, estaba algo apamplinada. Yui, Hikari, Ame y yo estábamos dando un paseo por los alrededores de los campos donde se realizaban las actividades de los clubes.

Estaba Dionisio regando las vides, pudimos ver a Baldr rodeado de personas para que les enseñara a jugar al tenis y en una pobre pista solitaria estaba Apollo, que no conseguía darle a la bola, Thor y Loki en una puerta del edificio hablando y, en unas escaleras, sentado mirando las nubes, estaba Hades. Sin dudar, dado que no tenia miedo a lo que podría ocurrir, me acerque a el.

-Buenos días, Hades.-Le realice una sonrisa. Y mirándome me contesto.

-Buenos días.

-Oye, ¿te parece bien que cenemos en el cenador de anoche hoy? Es un sitio muy bonito y debería aprovecharse. ¿Qué me dices?

-Pues…-

-¡Ay!-Me gire y vi una pelota rebotar. A Yui le habían golpeado la cabeza. Apollo vino corriendo.

-¡Aaaah! ¿¡Estas bien, Yosei-san!?-Este, muy rápido fue a abrazarla-¿Estas bien? ¿Duele? ¿Te duele?

-Estoy bien, tranquilo.-

-¡AHG!-Ahora Ame, se golpeo con la bola de Baldr en la cabeza.

-¡Ame!-le coge de las manos-Lo siento, ¿estas bien? Creo que se me va ha salir el corazón, me duele hasta a mi…

-Tranquilo, Baldr…

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-Todas nos mojamos con agua. ¿De quien? Pues de quien iba a ser, de Dionisio, que había estado regando y… se le fue la manguera.

Las chicas y los chicos hablaban entre si y Hades me miro con cara de "Te avise". Pero yo, insistía.-Por favor Hades. Es solo una cena y hoy habrá muchas estrellas. ¿Vas a rechazar esta bonita oportunidad?

-Mmm...…Te puede pasar ago. Así que-

-¡Por favor!-Le suplique, cogiendole de la mano y haciéndole un pucherito.

-Bueno, iré. Me llevare el telescopio para luego, ¿te parece?

-¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos!

Nada mas cambiarme de ropa, la cual estaba mojada, fui a la cafetería a comprar comida para la cena. Allí vi a Apollo y a Dionisio charlando en la barra, esperando su pedido. O eso suponía.

-¡Luci-Luci! ¡Ven, te estábamos esperando!-Apollo se me acerco y me llevo arrastrándome por los hombros hasta el lado de Yui.

-Hola, Lucina.-Yui levanto su mano en forma de saludo.

-Buenas. ¿Ocurre algo?-Les pregunte. No sabía que querían de mí.

-Vas con el Tío Hades-san, ¿verdad?-Me dijo Yui

-Eeeh… Si, ¿Por qué?

-Porque queremos decirte lo que mas le gusta al Tío Hades para que se lo des en la cena. Y son…-Apollo se preparo para decírselo. Les respondí del tiron.

-Las fresas y los pastelitos de arroz. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-Yo, sin cambiar de expresión, se lo dije.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Me pregunto Apollo, intrigado.

-Porque muchas veces vengo aquí con el y se pide casi siempre lo mismo.

-Interesante…-Respondió Yui.

-Pero, he de pediros un favor. Venid a cenar y llamad a Susanoo, Hikari, Ame y Loki y si se pone a llover, que se pongan el traje de baño. Vamos a darle a la desgracia de su propia medicina, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Genial! ¡Es un plan genial, Luci-Luci!

-Pues si, la verdad. ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

-A las siete en la salida del patio Norte.

-Bien. Nos vemos.

Compre las cosas y revise que no faltaran los pasteles rellenos de fresa. Ya casi era la hora así que fui a arreglarme.

Me puse unas medias que hasta las rodillas eran negras y asomaban orejas de gato y un vestido hasta por encima de la rodilla de color azul oscuro y unas manoletinas de terciopelo negras.

En la salida del patio estaba yo con las bolsas y al instante vino Hades. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta negra con botones y birretes blancos, acompañados de un pañuelo rojo metido por dentro que sobresalía en el cuello, de forma que quedara elegante. Y como no, llevaba su maletín en mano izquierda.

-Buenas noches, Hades.-Lo salude felizmente

-Buenas noches, Lucina.-El tomo mi mano y la beso.- ¿Vamos?

-Espera. Va a venir más gente. Esta noche estrellada no la vamos a aprovechar tu y yo solos, ¿no? Seria una pena.

-Vale. Pero si ocurre algo…

-Será mi culpa, no te preocupes.

Hades permaneció unos instantes en silencio. En su mirada perdida en el horizonte se notaba que no quería que ocurriera nada y si ocurría algo, que cayese sobre mi la culpa.

-¡Buenas noches!-Apollo y el grupo de invitados aparecieron unos metros detrás de mi.

-Buenas. ¿Habéis venido todos?

-¡SIIIIIIIII!-Dijo Hikari, agarrando el brazo de Takeru, que no quería ir.

-Nosotros también.-Dijo Ame, mientras Loki jugueteaba con sus mofletitos.

-Hades, ya estamos todos. Vamos.

Anduvimos todo el camino los dos juntos y en silencio, sin ni siquiera mirarnos. Creía que estaba disgustado por lo que le dije, así que no me dirigí a el, pero el grupo charlaba por los codos.

Al llegar al cenador, colocamos las mesas y las sillas. Las mesas eran redondas y para dos personas. Hades al visualizar la estrella de la tarde, no dudo en señalarla y decirnos a todos que estaba presente.

Cenamos tranquilamente, no hubo problemas o complicaciones en los invitados, pero si entre Hades y yo. Apenas nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra. En la hora del postre, repartí tres pastelitos de arroz con fresa para cada mesa. Hades al verlos se quedo sorprendido, no creía que iba a poner ese dulce tan raro para la cena. Cada uno nos comimos uno, pero sobro.

-Para ti. Se que te gustan este tipo de cosas.

-No, quédatelo tú.

-Hades, por favor, no empecemos.-me sonroje- Sabes que no me gusta enfadarme contigo…

-Mmm…-Hades tomo el pastelito y lo partió justamente por la mitad. Una de ellas me le puso en el plato.-Buen provecho-Hades tomo el suyo y se lo comió de un bocado.

-Gracias…-tome mi mitad y me la comí en dos bocados suaves. Tenía mejor sabor o eso me pareció. Las discusiones definitivamente, le quitaban sabor a cualquier plato.

-Bueno…-Hades se levanto.-Compañeros, disfrutemos de esta noche. Contemplad las estrellas como si nunca volvierais a verlas.-Saco su telescopio del maletín de cuero.

-Deja que te ayude-Le extendí la mano y, justo cuando iba a darme una pieza, empezó a llover de nuevo. Rápidamente recogió su telescopio y nos pusimos bajo el cenador junto con los demás.

-Lo sabía…-dio media vuelta, a punto de irse-Lucina, no-

-¡Espera! Lo agarre del brazo.

-Eh~ pero si acabamos de empezar. ¡Jajaja!.-Loki y los demás se quitaron las ropas y debajo de estos tenían sus bañadores.

-¡Vamos! ¡Venga vamos!-Apollo y los demás se pusieron a jugar bajo la lluvia, olvidando la lluvia y la desgracia.

-Esto es lo que quería mostrarte de una vez por todas. Hay desgracias que creas y que se pueden aprovechar, como esta. Es una manera de darle la vuelta a una situación negativa.

El se quedo callado durante un tiempo de nuevo, procesando lo que le había dicho y reflexionándolo. Kelpie apareció de entre las nubes. Los demás no paraban de jugar bajo la lluvia.

-¡Kelpie!-Abrace a Kelpie. Le pedí que en mitad de la lluvia viniera aquí para mostrarle una cosa a Hades.

-Como te dije, he venido.

-Hades, sube.-estaba escampando. Ya le dije a Apollo que tras la lluvia se quedaran en la hierba haciendo lo que fuese, para poder estar a solas con Hades.

Cuando subimos, la lluvia desapareció. Kelpie alzo vuelo y en gran altura observamos las estrellas.

-¡Sorpresa! Dime, ¿son bonitas las estrellas desde aquí?-Le pregunte.-Esa es muy bella…

Con voz dulce -No tan bella como tu.-No me creí lo que me había dicho, en un tono de voz tan suave. Estaba claro, que el afecto que el sentía hacia mi se noto en ese momento. Yo lo mire.-Lucina, me has enseñado a ver el lado positivo de algunas de las desgracias, y te lo agradezco. Por eso, permíteme decirte que…-me tomo de las manos.-que cuando acabe todo esto, te vengas conmigo al inframundo, donde compartiremos nuestro amor toda la eternidad…

Eso era de difícil. Tenía mi tierra, mis amigos, mi familia… Pero no quería que el se quedara solo. No seria capaz de abandonar a una persona que me ama de verdad…-Lo hare. Porque te amo y nadie ni nada nos separara, incluso la muerte…

Yo también te amo, Lucina…-Hades tomo una mejilla mía y me beso en los labios. Los suyos cubrieron mi boca por completo, casi no podía ni respirar. Pero esa era su forma de demostrar su afecto.

* * *

¡Tadaaaaa~! ¿Os gusto el final? ¿Que opinais sobre lo que le ha dicho Lucina a Hades sobre lo de irse con el? Esta semana otro mas! ¡Nos vemos Mini-Dioses!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola gente. Veréis, siento mucho lo del capitulo anterior por la anticipación. Es mi primer fic así que paciencia por favor. Y bue pues este capitulo es mas cortito pero solo espero que os guste. Y llegado a este punto...¡Ponerse a leer!

* * *

HIKARI'S POV

-Uuuuaaah~….-bostece al final de las clases. Estaba un poco MUY aburrida de dar durante dos horas a la anatomía humana. ¡Que encima lo daban en el instituto! (¿No podían ponernos a las humanas a aprender como es el body de un Dios?) por decirlo así.

Me levante del pupitre y me despedí de Ame y Lucina, que se fueron para el club de música. Ahora me dirigía hacia el gimnasio donde me pondría a practicar mi físico y entrenar con la espada.

En el camino hacia el gimnasio pude ver a mi amado Takeru durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Parecía que no estaba en ningún club, porque club de siesta no creo que haya….sacudí mi cabeza (Hikari, si vas a dominar a un hombre, has debitar que haga el vago. Y sobretodo el, con esos músculos tan….) Me quede embobada mirando hacia arriba, imaginando. Tras largos instantes en la nada, volví a sacudir mi cabeza y me puse junto a el de rodillas.

-Nee Take-Take…despierta…-le toque un moflete

-Moooo…cinco minutos mas Onii…

Trague saliva, cogi aire y…-¡TAKEEEEERUUUU!-Pegue un grito, que hasta escuche a Horo ladrar, a Marth aullar a Kelpie relinchar y a los pájaros saliendo en bandadas de los árboles. Takeru se puso en pie y se encogió

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Eh!?-me miro-¡AAAAAAH! ¿¡PERO QUE HACES HUMANA!?-Me señalo enfadado

-No puedes estar haciendo el resto del día el vago, ¿sabes? Debes hacer deporte,-me puse la mano abierta en el pecho con una sonrisa-como yo. Jijiji

-Tú no sabes NADA acerca de lo que hago yo.

-Bueno, bueno ya esta, relaja un poco-le hice un gesto de calma con las manos

Con mala cara, se tiro mirándome unos instantes.

-Ven, quiero probar una cosa.- Camino hacia el gimnasio y Takeru, intrigado, vino detrás de mi.

-¿Qué quieres probar en el gimnasio? Yo no tengo nada que hacer allí.

-Eso, ya lo veremos.

Al llegar nos pusimos las ropas del chándal y cogi dos espadas de bambú que había colocadas por el lugar. Le di una.

-Ten

-¿Eh?-la cogio como si no pesara nada e hizo movimientos laterales y verticales.-No esta mal. ¿Pero que quieres hacer ahora?

-Poner a prueba mi fuerza.

-¡Pf! ¿Una simple humana como tu contra mi? El resultado esta mas que claro.-se poso la espada en el hombro

-Pero aun así quiero probar. Quiero comprobar mi nivel. Además, se que no quieres estar en ningún club, así que tengo que hacer por mis medios que entres, o tendrás problemas.

-Bueno, hagamos una cosa.-bajo la espada-Si ganas tu, me uniré al club; pero si gano yo, me dejaras en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si!-Asentí seriamente y me puse en guardia. Mi rostro de siempre cambio. Ahora mostraba mi personalidad fría e inquebrantable, perfecta para momentos críticos y serios. Los dos nos pusimos las armaduras.

-Esto estará bien…-me señalo con la espada- ¿Lista, humana?

-¡Si!

-¡Vamos! ¡Enséñame que sabes hacer!

-¡Aaaaah!-me acerque a el corriendo e intente darle, pero falle y el me dio a mi. Ya había perdido.-Mierda…

-¿Eso es todo?-con voz burlona

-¡Aun no he acabado!-Y así es, no había acabado y llevaba una hora recibiendo golpes por todos lados, sin parar de atacar. Caí de rodillas al suelo, no podía más. La espada estaba bocabajo y las manos en el puño, intentando sostenerme. Incluso me quite el casco. No podía más.

-Bueno. No has conseguido darme ni una vez. O sea, que has perdido.

-Yo….aun no he acabado…-dije con un hilo de voz

-¿Eh?-me miro, desde unos cuantos metros alejado de mí.

-Yo…..-le mire con cara de fiera le dije-¡Aun no he acabado-me levante rápido y me impulse con los pies.-¡Seeeeeeaaaaa!-corriendo hacia el aseste un estoque en su barriga y… me desmaye.

Aparecí en la enfermería del hospital. Tenía la vista nublada pero pude ver donde estaba situada cada cosa. A la derecha, pegada a la pared, estaba yo y una ventana. A mi izquierda, una mesita de noche con una cesta de frutas y flores, con una carta dentro. A unos metros detrás de la mesita, tapando mi vista hacia la puerta, un biombo.

-¿Cómo leñes he acabado aquí…? Ahg...-me toque la frente y me dolía. Observe mis brazos y estaban llenos de moratones.-Parece que lo de ayer me agoto…pero, al final no se si le di el golpe a Takeru al final o no…

Escuhe abrirse una puerta, y también las voces de unos chicos y una chica. Eran Apollo, Yui, Lucina, Ame y Takeru, que vinieron a visitarme.

-Buenas, torbellino.-Lucina vino hacia mi y me acaricio el cabello.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas hoy bien?-Me pregunto Apollo

-Estoy muy bien-puse la mano en mi bíceps.-¡Solo unos pocos cardenales no le paran a esta chica!

-Jajaja-Ame río-¿Ya vas a querer volver a corretear por ahí otra vez?

-Seeeep.-Asentí

-¿Estas segura Hikari? Ten en cuenta de que te puedes hacer mucho daño si te caes.

-Que si, Yui, descuida. Esto solo fue por agotamiento.

-E-etto…Hikari…

-Dime Take-Take.-lo mire felizmente

-Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos tarea en los clubs. ¡Hasta luego!-Ame saco a todos de la habitación menos a Takeru, que se quedo blanco cuando todos se fueron.

-Bueno, dime lo que querías contarme, ¿no?

-Ah s-si…veras…-se rasco la nuca- Ayer, no conseguiste darme ni en el golpe final y como veo que podrías estar a mi nivel si entrenas…-se sonrojo- te permito que vengas a correr conmigo todas las mañanas. Además, te entrenare para el kendo. Así que formare parte del club. ¿Esta bien?

-¡Genial!-Eche las manos arriba

-Empezamos mañana. Nos vemos a las 06:00 en la puerta de los dormitorios. No llegues tarde.

-Siiiii.-estaba muy contenta de que Takeru fuera a darme clases. No podía parar de sonreír.

-Bueno, descansa que mañana te vas a cansar bastante.

-De acuerdo, Takeru-san-dije despidiéndome de el, que ya se iba.

-¡Eh! Soy Take-Take. Por favor.-Antes de cerrar la puerta, espero mi respuesta.

-¡Entendido Take-Take!

-Je…-cerro la puerta y se fue-

-Bueno…mañana será un gran día. Shi…

* * *

Bueno, ¿que tal? ¿os gusto? ¿Tenéis ganas de que empiece Hikari a correr junto a su querido Takeru? ¿Mmmm? 7-7 xD Eso era todo. ¡Nos vemos Mini-Dioses! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

¡Muy buenas gente de Fanfiction! Aqui traigo el capitulo 14 con salseo ewe y comedia (mas o menos). En fin, antes de empezar quiero daros las gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo y a los autores que me siguen en esta historia que cada vez son mas y me dan mas animos para segui. Bueno pues dicho todo, que empiece la magia. (Esto NO es Magi aunque haya incluido esa palabra (?) )

* * *

06:00 A.M. Dos horas antes de clases.

Me levante con muchas ganas porque hoy empezaba mi entrenamiento. Y lo mejor, es que era Takeru el que me enseñaría el arte de la espada y a entrenarme.

A las 06:10 estaba en la salida del patio de los dormitorios. Takeru llego unos instantes detrás de mi.

-¡Ohayo, Take-Take!-lo salude felizmente

-Ohayo, Hikari. ¿Estas lista?-sonriéndome

-Porrrr supuesto que si.

-Bien. Vamos a calentar primero y luego correremos por los alrededores. Acabaremos a las 07:00. ¡Empieza!

-¡Si!

Estuvimos calentado todo el cuerpo y tras esto nos pusimos a correr por los alrededores de la Academia. Como era casi de noche, no se veía muy bien, pero aun así yo lo seguía. Y, aunque estuviera cansada, no podía abandonar. Si quería alguna vez vencer a este muchacho en fuerza física, tenia que entrenarme.

A las siete, como planeo, acabamos de correr. Fui a mi habitación y el a la suya. Yo, empapada de sudor, me fui a darme una ducha y cuando salí ya estaban Lucina y Ame en pie, con el desayuno preparado.

Cuando entramos a clases, me senté entre Ame y Lucina. Muy cansada, me eche sobre la tercera hora, una antes del almuerzo.

-¡Shiku!-grito el sensei

-¡SOY UNA MUHER PATATA EN TODA REGLA!-Me desperté de un sueño muy raro, en el que un hombre me juzgaba por mi cuerpecito delgado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-Todos se estaban partiendo de risa. Y yo, clorada de la vergüenza, me disculpe.

-L-lo siento….

El profesor me echo una mirada aterradora como diciendo; "Como te duermas de nuevo, copiaras el texto de la pagina 201 sin rechistar…"

Pude ver a Takeru reírse, y eso me animo. Al acabar las clases, ambos nos dirigimos al gimnasio donde me empezó a instruir sobre el kendo.

 **-** A ver…la espada se coge así…-extendió sus brazos e inclino la espada de manera que la punta me apuntaba a mi cara.

-¿Así?-Yo, como estaba un poco lacia, se me doblaba para un lado. Además, esta pesaba para ser de bambú.

-No, así no. Así.-dio un golpe seco hacia abajo para remarcarme como se cogia.

-Mmm…espera.-adopte una posición recta, con las piernas y brazos pegados. Mis puños en mi pecho y la espada en medio de la cara. Cerré los ojos y los abrí en modo fiera.-¡VOY A VENCERTE, HOMBRE DE PACOTILLA!-me abalance sobre el e intente darle un golpe. Peeeerooo…

-¡Ha!-me dio un cogotazo.-A ver… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-me pregunto un poco frustrado porque no le hice caso.

-Yo solo quería saber a ver si podía-

-¿Golpearme?-el me corto la frase- Te queda mucho que aprender. Eres muy previsible.

-Ya veo…-estaba un poco decepcionada. Pero el se puso detrás de mi y cogio la espada mientras yo la tenia agarrada.

-La espada, se coge así.-el me la puso en la posición que debía. No quise mirar que expresaba su rostro. Solo quería escuchar la voz que resonaba en mi oído.-¿Sabes ya?

-Eeeh…s-si…-Estaba roja como un tomate. Pude notar que se abalanza sobre mi poquito a poquito.

-¿Takeru?

-Eeeejem ejem-se separo rápidamente, seriamente y un poco colorado.-Vale, sigamos con la clase.

No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero me resulto extraño. Aun si, continuamos la clase hasta muy tarde.

Ambos acabamos agotados y con unas ganas increíbles de ir a descansar. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de los dormitorios y me llamo.

-Hikari.

-Si, dime.-me gire para verle el rostro mientras me hablaba.

-Mañana llueve, así que cancelaremos el entrenamiento.

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?-(¿Cómo? No. He de ir…no puedo dejar ni un solo dia…)

-Lo siento, pero no me gustaría que te resbalaras y te lesionaras.

-No te preocupes. A mi no me pasara nada.

-Mierda…-se dio la vuelta y se rasco la nuca-

-Eh…-le cogi de la manga de la chaqueta un poco encogida.-No iré mañana…así que no te preocupes.

-Vale.-se gira.-Nos vemos en clase. Buenas noches.-Se fue

Me dirigí a mi habitación y estaba totalmente a oscuras. Ame y Lucina estaban ya acostadas. Tome una ducha y me fui a dormir. Estaba molida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a la hora a la que me voy con Takeru a correr. Como dijo, hoy llovía, y encima a mares. Ayer se que le dije que no iría pero… no podía. Tenia ya esa costumbre, así que me vestí y me espere a que el saliera y yo ir unos metros distanciada del el sin que se diera cuenta.

A mitad del camino, se paro en seco y me escondí rápidamente tras un árbol.

-¡Sal de ahí, Hikari!-El se dio la vuelta, y estaba muy pero que MUY enfadado.

Yo salí seria, mirándolo a los ojos y sin decir nada. El se me acerco.

-¿No me dijiste que no vendrías? Te avise, tu dijiste que si y me quede tranquilo; pero ahora…-se llevo la mano a la frente- ¿Qué pasa si te caes y yo no estoy ahí para salvarte? Responde.

-Moriría.

-Exacto. Igual que si se te cae un árbol encima. ¿Entiendes?

-Si…-Estaba un poco depre. No me gustaba que me regañaran.

-Pues venga, te acompaño hasta el dormitorio.

Sin palabra alguna, yo le hice caso y nos encaminamos hacia los dormitorios. El iba delante de mí y yo iba mirando al tuntún. De repente, vi un árbol que iba a caer sobre Takeru.

-¡TAKERU! ¡CUIDADO!-Rápidamente le empuje hacia delante y yo quede expuesta a que me aplastara el tronco. El se quedo un poco confuso e lo que estaba pasando. Justo cuando iba a caer el tronco sobre mi, el se levanto rápido y expendio la mano, pero llego tarde.

El tronco, lamentablemente, me pillo. Pude disminuir la fuerza en la que caia sobre mi. Veia todo nublado, pero escuchaba una voz.

-¡Hikari!-Un hombre me hablaba, y pestañee varias veces para fijar la vista.-¡Hikari! ¡Voy a sacarte de ahí! ¿¡Vale!? ¡No puedes morirte!-Se echo de rodillas a mi lado y pude ver una lagrima caer de su ojo.- Aguanta…Tienes que aguantar…

-Ta…ke…-la vista volvió a nublarse y…

NARRACION EN TERCERA PERSONA

Takeru vio a Hikari casi muerta aplastada por el tronco. Fue ahí cuando su grillete se rompió y, en su forma Dios, destrozo el tronco que aplastaba a Hikari y la llevo a la enfermería donde la atendió personalmente y aviso a todos mediante Tsukito, que se entero de que su hermano había roto el grillete. Takeru se dirigió a Hikari delicadamente y antes mirando a ver si entraba alguien y hablo con ella.

-Aunque se que estas en coma y no se cuando despertaras, solo quiero decirte que eres la chica mas fuerte que he conocido. Estoy orgulloso de ti… Takeru, observando a la chica, se dio cuenta de que sentía atracción hacia ella. Así que hizo un acto para demostrarlo, y ese fue besándole la mejilla. La chica reacciono ante eso y el se sorprendió.

-¿T-Takeru...?

El la agarro de las manos. -Si, soy yo. Y de ahora en adelante, no te volverá pasar nada, te lo prometo…

Tiernamente ambos se miraron y estuvieron un rato juntos. La chica acabo con un brazo roto, Ame hablo con Zeus sobre lo sucedido y perdono a Takeru sobre lo de romper el grillete y Hikari salio a los tres días de la enfermeria.

* * *

Tadaaah~ A ver, se que el final es un poco raro pero he querido ponerlo asi. Porfa, mas paciencia todavia xD. Decid que os ha parecido y si os ha gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Mini-Dioses ;3


	15. Chapter 15

AME´S POV

08:00 Media hora antes de la escuela.

Esa mañana Yui, Lucina y yo, junto con los Dioses, exceptuando a Tsukito, Takeru y Hikari. Estos dos últimos salieron a correr, como todas las mañanas. (Pero, ¿y Tsukito? ¿Acaso se ha quedado dormido?)

Nos aproximamos a la entrada y vimos un buen montón de gente apelotonada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo Apollo-¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

-¿Pero que narices puede pasar tan temprano? ¿Tantas ganas tiene la gente de aprender? Ofu, que aburrido.-Dijo Loki apoyando su peso muerto en mis hombros.

-Así no se puede entrar.-Añadió Thor

-¿Entonces hoy no hay clases? ¡Wihiiii~!-Dijo Dionisio, haciéndose esa ilusión

-¿Eh…?-Balder miro hacia el frente

-¿Qué ocurre Baldr?-Le pregunto Loki, quitándose de encima mía e yendo a su lado

-¿Ese no es…?

Me puse de puntillas y lo vi-¿¡Tsukito-san!? ¿Pero que?-El miro hacia nosotros y vino

-Buenos días, Kuran Ame.

-Oe oe, que los demás estamos aquí, ¿sabes?-Loki en un tono molesto

-¡Loki!-Thor le llamo la atención

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Tsukito-san?-Le pregunte intrigada

-Thot-sensei me ordeno que mantuviera la disciplina en los estudiantes.

-¿Y lo haces todo, tu solo?-Le pregunto Yui

-¿Disciplina? ¿Qué significa reforzar la disciplina?-Pregunto Apollo

-Comprobar que no haya ropa o cosas inapropiadas para la escuela-Le contesto Yui

-¿Inapropiada para la escuela?-Me pregunto Baldr

-Hades Aidoneus. Lowell Lucina.-Dijo Tsukito a ambos, que andaban a hurtadillas tras el.

-Mierda…-dijo Lucina, mirando al suelo. Hades se sobresalto.- ¿Si?-Aun sin darse la vuelta.

-Mostradme vuestras pertenencias, por favor.-Se acerco a ambos

-¡No!-Dijo Hades, con gotitas en la cabeza-¡Te traerá desgr-¡-¡Chuf! Bolsita de daifoku al suelo. El se quedo impactado de la vergüenza. Tsukito se agacho y recogio la bolsa.

-Confiscado.-Lo echo en un saco lleno de cosas. A saber que habia ahí.

-Mi almuerzo…-Hades se lamento.

-¿Daifoku para almorzar, Hades? Hay que ver…-al girar la mochila hacia un lado, una bolsita con dorayaki cayó al suelo.-No se de donde ha salido eso…-se puso roja como un tomate

-Vaya vaya… ¡Que lastima! ¡Jajaja!-Andaba Loki tan pancho hacia la puerta para entrar a la escuela.

-Loki Laevatein. Tu también. Enséñame lo que lleves encima.

-Mira, no llevo mochila. Peeeeero…-Loki me arrastro desde donde estaba hasta estar frente a Tsukito.-Ella lleva aquí muchas cosas inapropiadas. Yo mismo lo vi.-El no paraba de rondar alrededor de mi sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿¡QUE!?-Dije-¡Pero si yo siempre llevo mis materiales y nada mas!-Lo mire cuando estaba delante de mi y me guiño.

-Mira, mira.-Me arrebato la mochila de mis manos y la abrió. No se como, pero saco caramelos explosivos, cubos raros, cartas… ¡Y eso NO era mío! El cacho cabron me lo metió en la mochila para que no le llamasen la atención mientras me distraje para ir al baño en el ultimo momento.

-Kuran Ame. Todos estos objetos son prohibidos, no debes traerlos. Los confiscare. Y, quítate los pantalones.

-… ¿eh…?...-todos nos quedamos unos instantes callados, y el repitió lo dicho.

-No llevas el atuendo femenino siendo una mujer. Pone en las reglas que cada uno debe llevar su uniforme correspondiente. Así que, por favor, quítate los pantalones.

Todos reaccionamos de la misma manera-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?-Todos estaban escandalosos y hablando entre si y mire a Tsukito, que parecía mareado.

-Tsukito-san, ¿estas b-?-de repente, se desmayo. Por suerte, lo pude sostener.- ¡Ayuda!-Grite

-¡Tsuki-Tsuki!-Apollo lo cogio por mi y me puse a su lado.

-¡Onii!-Takeru se abrió paso entre la multitud para ver que le ocurría a su hermano y, como no, Hikari iba tras el.

-¡ Adioh er Chuquito!-Hikari se llevo las manos a la cabeza, preocupada.

-¡Llevadle a la enfermería!-Grito Baldr

Tras darle un cogotazo a Hikari por haber dicho esa estupidez; Takeru, Baldr, Apollo, Yui y yo, fuimos a la enfermería y acostamos a Tsukito. Los demás se fueron a clase.

Tras una media hora, Tsukito se incorporo y nos dijo lo que paso.

-¿Llevas allí desde las 5 de mañana?-Pregunto Yui

-Si-Respondió el pelimorado

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan temprano?-Le dijo Apollo

-Asumía lo inesperado. No puedo esperar que nadie llegue temprano.

-Ya, pero eso es demasiado pronto.-Le dije

-Últimamente sueles estar toda la noche preparando cosas para ver la Luna.-Le dijo su hermano

-Parece que la falta de sueño te cobro factura.-Añadió Baldr

-¿Falta de sueño?-Pregunto Tsukito

-Si. Cuando un humano duerme poco, se desmaya por falta de sueño. Eso es lo que te ha ocurrido.-Le respondí de brazos cruzados.

(¡DING DONG!)

-Ah, tengo que irme.-Las campanas sonaron y el chico se levanto.

-Nononononono…-me puse ante el-Debes recuperarte.

-Eso es verdad Onii. No te presiones.-Le dijo Takeru.

-No. Falle en mi deber como oficial disciplinario. No puedo permitirme fallar en el deber de estudiante.-el me miro a los ojos.-Mi deber es asistir a clases hasta que me gradúe-Desde ese instante finalmente comprobé que este chico no expresaba emociones. Era un ser neutral con un comportamiento serio y firme, como si el corazón estuviera nublado. No mostraba expresión en esos ojos ámbar.

-¿Tu deber?-Nos dimos la vuelta y Toth-sama estaba en la puerta con cara enfadada.-Me he enterado de que te desmayaste mientras hacías tu tarea como oficial disciplinario. Imbecil.-Eso último me molesto…mucho.-Abandonaste tu puesto. No puedes hacer nada bien.

Explosión en 3, 2, 1…

-¡EH!-Le llame la atención

-¿Eh?-me miro con ojos de fiera, pero estaba enfadada y dispuesta a defender a Tsukito de esas palabras del sensei, que me ponían enferma.

-¡Tsukito-san si se lo propone, puede hacer cosas bastante buenas, ¿sabes?!

De hecho, el hará que el evento de ver la Luna sea un éxito.

-¿Ah si?-En tono inferior

-SI. Y al final veras que puede hacer cosas buenas.

-Pues que lo demuestre. Pero que sepas, Tsukiyomi, que así no podrás graduarte.-El sensei se marcho de brazos cruzados y todos se me quedaron mirando.

-Ame, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-me pregunto Tsukito

-Porque me da mucho coraje que insulten a mis compañeros y encima que diga que no sabes hacer nada bien. De hecho, yo se que puedes.-Le sonreí

-Decidido, cumpliré mi deber a la perfección.-Frunció algo el ceño. Fue entonces cuando ya fuimos a clase incluyendo a Tsukito.

Al finalizar, antes de irnos a los clubes, todos nos reunimos alrededor de el y les explique a los demás lo sucedido con el sensei.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo tienes pensado en tan poco tiempo organizar todo el evento, Tsukito-san?-Le pregunto Lucina, que estaba junto a Hades.

-Seguro que habrá una manera, Lucina. No te preocupes.-Le respondí.

-Mmm…Pero quiero saber que hago mal. ¿Es que algo me falta?-con un tono un poco deprimido, pregunto.

En ese instante, Loki se levanto-Eso, compañero, debe ser el amor.

Tsukito lo miro-¿Amor?

-Oye, Loki.-Thor le llamo.

-¿Y eso como se entiende?-Pregunto el pelimorado.

-Veras…-Loki me puso a su lado, cogiendome por los hombros. Yo ya tenia mi gotita en la cabeza.-El amor es una emoción romántica de apego. Espera un segundo.-Metió las manos en mis bolsillos y estaba sacando…

-¿¡Mas cosas, Loki!? Prfff….En serio….

-A ver, esto no…-sacaba caramelos, globos, cubos raros y…-¡Tadaaan~! ¡Los encontré!- Eran dos anillos morados con decoraciones plateadas. Y me temía algo malo-¡Anillos de amantes!-se acerco a Tsukito y le puso uno.-Toma y…-¿A quien creo que le van a poner el putianillito eh? Pues…-Toma. Hehe…-A MI. MIERRRRDA.

Los anillos empezaron a brillar y ¡Fiuuuu~! Nos quedamos pegados por parte de los anillos. ¿Qué carajos es esto?-yo tiraba pero no se separaba.-Loki, no me digas que…

-Loki Laevatein, quítanos esto de inmediato.-Le ordeno Tsukito

-No puedo, lo siento.-El me estaba mirando y parecía que disfrutaba viéndome sufrir. Que perro es 737-Además…

-¡AME!-Grito Hikari

-¡Onii!-Grito Takeru

Los dos, al rozar los anillos, se electrocutaron y cayeron al suelo.-Podrías haber esperado a que acabase de hablar…pero bueh. A ver, eso son los anillos de los amantes. Su magia es capaz de hacer que dos personas se enamoren al instante y sean inseparables.-se cogio de la barbilla y guiño un ojo.

-Me voy a creer tus cuentecillos. Calla ya a ver si…-acerque la mano y roce el anillo. Recibí una electrocutacion y fue en cadena. Primero Lucina, Luego Hades, luego Dee-Dee… y así hasta toda la clase.

-Cause una desgracia.

-Perdona Hades.-Le dije

-No te preocupes.

-Loki, quítaselos, anda.-le suplico Baldr

-Aunque me lo pidas tú, no puedo. Ni siquiera yo puedo quitárselos. No se quitaran al menos de que se entiendan tácitamente.

-Entendido.-Tsukito se levanto.-Ahora mi deber es ser el amate de Ame. Pero, ¿Qué son amantes? La verdad es que me cuesta entenderlo.

-Vale, voy a enseñarte a enamorarte. Empieza por besarla.

(Espera… ¿¡QUEEEEE!?)-¿¡Eh!?

-¿"Besarla"?-Pregunto

Loki, tocándose los labios, le explico.-Un beso es cuando dos amantes se comunican presionando sus labios.

-Amantes comunicándose…-El tontin del botellin estaba anotando en su libreta lo que era. Yo no aguanto eh.-Entendido.-cerro su libreta.- Kuran Ame, bésame por favor.

-¿Eh?-Nunca había dado un beso a nadie en los labios. No me imaginaba que el primero iba a ser… así. Se me acercaba cada vez mas… y mas…

-¡AAAAAAH!-Baldr, Hikari y Lucina gritaron y lo impidieron intentando separar los anillos. Acabaron chamuscaditos perdidos.

-¡Loki!-Dijeron los tres tras incorporarse.

-¡Jajaja!-El se río.

Y ya, al día siguiente e clase, tuvimos que juntar las mesas porque no íbamos a estar en la clase con los brazos separados, evidentemente.

-¿Por qué no me explicáis que es esto?-Dijo el sensei

-Esque profe… a ver…-No sabia como narices explicar todo esto.

-No se preocupe.-Dijo Tsukito-Por favor, continúe con la lección.

-En otras palabras,-se dio la vuelta para escribir en l pizarra.-los proverbios son expresiones ligadas íntimamente a la vida humana.

-Uy…-se me cayó el bolígrafo al suelo. Intente agacharme para recogerlo, pero al estar pegado a Tsukito, todo el peso cayo en mi y caímos al suelo.-AH ¡Perdón, perdón!

El sensei pego a la mesa con las palmas de la manos-¡Kuran Ame, vamos afuera!

Un brazo estaba junto a mi cabeza, y yo toda entera pegada a la pared junto a Tsukito, que estaba sentado en el suelo.-Explícame todo de nuevo.

-Bueno, pues…

-Pero espera…-mira a Tsukito-¿Qué hace este aquí?

Ya, tras explicarle todo el cacao formado, pregunto.

-¿No pueden separar sus manos?

-No.-le conteste

-Increíble.-se rasco la nuca.-Mas problemas.

-Thoth-sama, por favor…

-No voy a arreglar tus problemas.

-No es ningun problema.-le dijo Tsukito.

-Las clases ya terminaron por hoy. Decidselo a los demas.-se giro y se fue

-Oye, ¿estas seguro?

-Mi tarea es ser tu amante. Voy a prepararme para ver la Luna.

-¡Genial! ¡Yo te ayudare!

-No, gracias. Por favor, cuida de mi espalda.

-¿Tu espalda?

-Si. Leí en un libro que la espalda de un hombre trabajador-saco una revista de un hombre abrazando a una mujer.- agita el corazón de una mujer.

-Eso…

-Loki Laevatein me lo presto. Aquí dentro hay muchas cosas que desconocía. Es muy informativo.

-Esto…ese libro…-era uno…desagradable en el sentido de lo que trataba esa revista…

-Como sea, no te preocupes por mi. Trato de ser un verdadero hombre.

-¿¡Eeeeh!?-muchas gotitas en la cabeza había por ese instante, en la que Tsukito empezó su tarea de ser mi amante. (¿A dónde me va a llevar esto?)


	16. Chapter 16

Muy buenas a toda le gente de internete. Aquí traigo el capitulo 16 de mi primer fic. No se si os va a gustar mucho, pero me he esforzado y a ver si ha valido la pena porque me ha costado xD Este capitulo es MUY largo así que os podéis tomar un refresco y palomitas mientras lo leéis xDDD Estoy siguiendo la linea del anime con cosas del juego aparte de lo que me invento así que no os liéis mucho. Pero, ¿¡Que haces aun leyendo esto!? ¡EMPIEZAAAAA!

* * *

-Listo.-Tsukito se seco la frente de sudor.

-¡Muy bien, Tsukito!-El pobre se ha tirado un buen rato dándole al martillo y al clavo para hacer una simple banqueta. Había un gran número de tablas y clavos alrededor.

-Tan poco es para tanto. Es solo mi trabajo.-Me miro. Yo me puse a observar el montón de tablas. (De verdad, se nota que se esfuerza. Eso nunca le sobra.)

-¿Y bien?-El se pego a mi.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Tu corazón esta agitado?-OLE AHÍ. Sin miedo, eso es un hombre. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

-Emmm…-me puse la mano libre en el pecho y cerré los ojos unos instantes.-Yo no noto nada, eh.-Mentira, en realidad si lo estaba. Tengo una facilidad enamoradiza que resulta un problema. Aunque luego no quiera relaciones. Me sonroje un pelin.

-Que raro.-Saco el librito que le dio Loki.-El libro dice que las mujeres son débiles al sudor del hombre trabajador.-me volvió a mirar.

-¿Sabes que? Dame el libro, anda.-Extendí la mano y el cedió. Luego lo mande directo a la basura.-Ala.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Me pregunto extrañado

-Porque a ver...No quiero que le hagas caso al libro y tú actúes como lo pide. Quiero que lo hagas como creas que sea mejor, para así aprender. Y, a mi, por ejemplo, los hombres sudorosos como que no. –Le sonreí y le guiñe

-Como crea que sea… ¿Mejor? Interesante. Voy a hacerlo, a ver que tal.

-¡Así me gusta!-Le revolví el pelo-¡Jajaja!

-Voy a esforzarme, Kuran Ame.

-Ame a secas, por favor.

-Entendido, Ame.

 **Mientras tanto…entre arbustos y columnas, estaban los demás conversando.**

 **Hikari** : ¡Oh dammm! –Se llevo las manos a la cara- Lucina….-mirándola desesperada

 **Lucina** : Están demasiado cerca…-enfadada-Tendré que intervenir…-levantándose un pelin del suelo, Hades le cogio de la mano para detenerla.

 **Hades** : Vamos Lucina, es por los anillos nada mas.-acariciándole la nuca

 **Baldr:** E-es verdad…Es solo…por los anillos…hehe…-con gotitas en la cabeza y al lado de Loki, a Baldr le costaba creerse aquello.

 **Loki** : Están bastante cerca…Tal vez… podrían besarse-sonriendo pícaramente, pero angustiado por aquello, Loki molesto a los demás de una forma que, sin darse cuenta el, le molestaba y se sentía raro. A el le gustaba "jugar" con Ame a molestarla; y no pensaba que la cosa podría cambiar ni nada por el estilo.

 **Todos** : ¡Loki!-mirándole con miradas fulminantes y el alzando las manos en sentido de tranquilidad.

 **Hikari** : Loki, si le pasa algo a Ame por culpa de los anillos…-ella le miro con una cara asesina y un haz negro alrededor suya- Yo misma hare que experimentes dolores MUY dolorosos…-su sonrisa malévola le dieron escalofríos a la mayoría de los presentes.

 **Thor** : ¡Que se van!-señalándolos tras la columna

 **Dionisio:** ¡Seguidlos!

 **Apollo** : ¿No vienes Dee-Dee?-le pregunto Apollo con ganas de que su hermano se viniera con el.

 **Dionisio** : Tengo que recoger cosas del huerto para cocinar. –Echando el brazo con el dedo pulgar alzado hacia atrás.-Y uno se tendría que venir porque necesito ayuda.

 **Thor** : Yo le ayudo. Vosotros iros; no pinto aquí casi nada. Además, estoy fuerte para llevar cosas.

 **Yui** : Vale.-Dionisio y Thor se fueron y los chicos observaban a Tsukito y a Ame-Se dirigen a la cocina, ¡vamos!

 **AME'S POV**

 **Ya, en la cocina…**

-Que vamos a cocinar, Tsukito-san?

-Dangos.-Me contesto, sacando los cacharros.

-Waaah~ ¡Voy a ayudarte!-alce una mano para remangarme las mangas.

-No, tu descansa.-Llenando la cacerola de agua-Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

-¿Eres por casualidad bueno cocinando?-le pregunte

-Es la primera vez que lo hago.-me contesto mirandome y ya levantado.

-¿Eh?

-No hay problema.-Me dijo cerrando el grifo de agua.-Lo he investigado. Mira,-el miro la olla para enseñarme- Primero, hierves el agua en una olla.-alzo el cacharro llenito de agua para ponerlo en la Vitro y así hervir el agua. PEEEROO-¡Ah!- ¡Ups! Se le cayó al suelo

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, y con acento andaluz, grite.- ¡AAAAH! ¡AHORA ESTA TO' EMPAPAO'! Deja que te ayude, anda. No vayamos a liarla de nuevo…

Tal que así, que fregamos la cocina y nos pusimos a cocinar después de que esta se secara. Yo estaba cortando fruta y el hirviendo los dangos. En ese momento, me puse a cantar la canción "Dango daikazoku" de Clannad, que me encantaba.

-Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dai-kazoku…~-Estaba muy feliz en ese momento. Tsukito me miro y pregunto.

-¿Qué estas cantando?

-Dango daikazoku. Es una de mis canciones favoritas…-sin parar de cortar e incluso cuando me hablaban, ocurrió lo esperado!-¡Au!-me retire rápido de la encimera. Por accidente, me rebane el dedo índice.

Con tono suave, dado que apenas tenia voz para gritar, me cogio la mano.-Voy a curarlo; tu espera sentada en la silla. El botiquín estaba…-apurado y nervioso, busco en botiquín entre los cajones.-Lo encontré.

El se acerco a mi, y de rodillas, me observo el dedo con sangre brotando de la herida.

-No para de salir sangre…-le dije.

-Espera unos instantes.-Me seco los alrededores de la herida con algodón y, tras esto, se metió MI dedo en SU boca.

(¿¡WTF!?)¡Tsukito-san! ¿Qué haces?-Me angustiaba el que restregara su lengua por mi dedo. Era muy raro, no, DEMASIADO raro que hiciera eso.

-Dijiste que hiciera las cosas a mi manera. Además, leí información en un libro de primeros auxilios y una de esas cosas era succionar la sangre hasta que se cortara la corriente.-Me desinfecto con vetadine y empezó a vendarme la herida.

-Es verdad…muchas gracias, Tsukito-san. (No descarto la idea de que ese libro sea otro de esos asquerosos que le dio Loki. ¡El tontin este hace de todo sin tener apenas conocimiento de nada!

-Es mi tarea como amante tuyo,- me miro con una mini-sonrisa-¿verdad?

 **Mientras tanto, los demás observaron perfectamente lo que ocurría, escondidos tras unos muebles y macetas.**

 **Hikari:** -Haciendo un grito susurrante-¡AAAAAAAH!-cogio a Lucina del cuello del polito-¡Que se nos mata la niña y encima "er Chukito" le hace esa cosa!

 **Lucina** : Tranquila, Hikari…-abrazándola suavemente con su cuerpecillo canijo y gracias a que expande tranquilidad a través de ella, calmo a Hikari y esta se callo y se quedo observando a Tsukito y a Ame.

 **Hades:** Lo del dedo de Ame ha sido mi culpa, lo siento.-Hades cabizbajo, noto en su espalda una presencia positiva y confortante que lo abrazaba. Se giro y era Lucina.-Lucina…

 **Lucina:** No estés triste, Hades, ha sido solo un pequeño accidente. Además, no tienes por que echarte la culpa de todo.-acariciándole el rostro

 **Loki** Un pequeño accidente que ha acabado en esto.-Loki señalo a los jóvenes, que estaban conversando y Ame de dio un dango a Tsukito en la boca, ya que tenia las manos ocupadas. O eso pensaban los demás.- ¿Y ahora que?

 **Baldr** ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero!-Apretando los puños.

 **Apollo** ¡Vamos a ver cuantos dangos caben en la boca de Tsuki-Tsuki!-Propuso Apollo, nervioso

 **Yui** ¡Apollo-san! ¡Tsukito-san se ahogaría!

 **Takeru** ¡Usamaro!-El chico vio al conejo de su hermano, el cual se dirigía hacia Tsukito. Takeru, disimuladamente, fue corriendo a coger a Usamaro.-Ahora no, Usamaro. Te electrocutaría.

 **Loki** Jjiji-Loki río- Así tendríamos conejo asado

 **Baldr y Takeru** ¡Loki!

 **Apollo** ¡Loki-Loki! (A la vez que Baldr y Takeru)

 **Loki** ¡Jajaja!

Dionisio y Thor volvieron con las cosas del huerto para cocinar y las soltaron en la entrada para ver lo que se cocía entre Tsukito y Ame.

 **Dionisio** ¿Eh? ¿Se han ido?

 **Todos** ¿¡Eh!?

 **Lucina-** tras la espalda de Hikari, a la cual no le podía ver el rostro, le pregunto- Hikari, tu estabas mirándolos todo el rato, ¿has vis- -Hikari estaba roncando- ….Se quedo dormida…

 **Yui** ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Como!?-No entendía nada

 **Hades** Por la tranquilidad que emite.

 **Todos** Aaaaaaaah….

 **Baldr** Preparémonos para el evento. Es tardecillo y no creo que nos de tiempo luego a cambiarnos.

 **Todos** ¡Si!

 **AME'S POV**

 **En un campo, a los alrededores de la academia…**

-Listo. ¡Y hemos cogido muchas!-me seque la frente del sudor. Al fin habíamos terminado de coger cortaderias para adornar en el evento.

-Es cierto.-Me dijo Tsukito con su manojo en la mano.-¿Regresamos ya a la Academia?

-Si-asentí y nos pusimos a andar por el camino de tierra que nos guiaba hacia la Academia.

Cada uno iba con su manojo cogido con la mano y dejándolo caer en el brazo de tal manera que se evitaba que se estropease.

-¡Ah!-Yo tropecé y justo antes de caer al suelo Tsukito me agarro la mano. Ya me incorpore.-Gracias.-No despego su mano de la mía, si no que entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-Es peligroso, sigamos así.-El continuo andando y yo iba un poco detrás de el, con la cara colorada. El se paro y me miro-¿Ocurre algo?

Me miro a la cara y vio lo nerviosa que estaba-¿Eh? ¡N-no! ¡Para nada! ¿Por qué?

-Estas colorada. ¿Tienes fiebre?-me pregunto un poco preocupado.

-No, no es eso.-desvíe la mirada de el de la vergüenza.

-Ah…-ese "Ah" parecía dolorido. Así que suspire y se lo dije.

-Jamás le he tomado la mano a un chico.

-¿Es que es malo?

-No digo eso. Solo digo que me resulta extraño, dado que siempre he estado con Hikari y Lucina, las cuales son niñas obviamente. Y me he criado sin padre, lo cual que…no tengo relaciones con el genero opuesto de ninguna manera.

-Ya veo…No te preocupes por eso, es nuevo para mi también.-Me contesto y seguimos andando.

-¿Ibas a ver la Luna antes de todo este rollo de la Academia?-Le pregunte.

-Era mi deber contemplar la Luna como Dios Tsukiyomi que soy. Pero esta es la primera vez que lo hago como parte de una tarea escolar. Además de contemplar la Luna, no había hecho nada similar a una tarea escolar antes de venir aquí.

-¿Nada?-Le volví a preguntar con asombro.

-No, nada.-me negó

-Ya veo…Entonces será tu primera vez, supongo. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que lo disfrutes.

-¿Disfrutarlo?-Me pregunto extrañado.

-¿No te emociona a pesar de que te has hinchado de trabajar?

-No, no me interesa lo divertido que pueda ser. Solo es mi tarea.-me contesto y el frío cubrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Tu tarea?

-Cumplir con mi tarea da valor a mi existencia. En contraste, mi existencia es absurda si no cumplo con mi deber…

-¡Eso no es verdad! Para mi eres alguien muy valioso si cumples las tareas o no! Además, las tareas no tienen nada que ver con eso. ¡Tú eres quien eres! Y si a alguien le desagradas, ¡ya habrá otra persona que querrá ser tu amigo! No hay razón o valor para existir. Solo… ¡come cosas buenas todos los días! ¡Ríe cuando te diviertas! Si fueras capaz de hacer eso, ¡seria genial!-suspire. Por eso…-nos detuvimos en mitad del camino.

-No lo entiendo.- (¿Qué? Imposible que no lo entienda…)-¿La comida sabe bien? ¿Te ríes cuando te diviertes? No lo entiendo. Soy el Dios Tsukiyomi. Desde que nací, he estado todo el rato observando la Luna. No se nada más y no tengo intención de aprender. No estoy interesado.-en ese momento, una brisa de viento voló unas pocas cortaderias y los dos nos quedamos observando como el viento las llevaba por el cielo hasta desaparecer.

 **-** ¿Seguro que no te interesa?-Le pregunte-¿Seguro de que crees que no hay nada divertido?-le volví a preguntar seguidamente y nos miramos cara a cara.-Yo me divertí todo el tiempo que estuvimos preparando cosas para ver la Luna. De verdad,-sonreí y apreté nuestras manos-fue muy divertido.

Se me quedo mirando y al instante nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha hacia la Academia. A la hora de vestirnos para el evento, tuvimos que ponernos una cortina entre ambos y Hikari y Lucina me vistieron a mi y a Tsukito Takeru.

Ya de noche a la hora del evento, nos reunimos en la azotea donde conversamos con los demás.

 **Mientras, los demás…**

-Ooooh~que bieeen~-dijo Loki mirando los dangos.

-Que extravagante.-Dijo Hades mirándole a Lucina sonriente.

-Pasta de judías rojas, harina de soja, glaseado dulce puré de soja… ¿Cuál ira bien con el vino~?-Dijo Dionisio, observando los dangos

¡Increíble Onii!-Takeru felicito a su hermano

-¡Te ves genial con kimono, Ame! ¡Estas genial!-Me dijo Baldr

-¡Es verdad! ¡Estas guapísima!

-Gracias, Hikari, Baldr. A vosotros también os queda muy bien.-Sonreí

-¡Esto es genial Tsuki-Tsuki! ¡Esto debe ser el _wasabi_ japonés!-Dijo Apollo entusiasmado

-¿ _Wasabi?-_ Preguntamos varios a la vez.

-Apollo Agana Belea, ¿hablas del concepto japonés de " _wabi-sabi_ "?-Le pregunto Tsukito intentando aclararlo.

-Ah, si. Entonces " _wabi-sabi_ ".-Respondió

-Asi es Apollo-san.-Le contesto Yui-Wasabi es un picante japo…

-¡PICA!-Se escucho desde detrás de Apollo-¡Pica mucho!-Era Dionisio, que se había comido algo picante. (No recuerdo haber puesto algo picante en los dangos…) Mientras Dionisio se cogia con una mano la garganta y con otra el dango, gritaba desesperadamente-¡Que alguien me traiga agua…no, sake!

Lucina, que estaba junto a Hades mirando a Dionisio, no paraban de reírse entre ellos. Takeru se acerco a ver.

-Eso son de _wasabi_ , no de puré de soja.

-¿Volví a causar una desgracia?-Mirando al pobre Dionisio

-Hades, esto ha tenido que ser Loki. No es tu culpa.-Lucina le acaricio la espalda.

-Jajaja…-Loki se rió a unos metros alejados de ellos-Cayo redondo.

-Oe, Loki.-Thor le llamo la atención.

-¿Dangos de _wasabi_? Apollo, vamos a probarlos.-Baldr empujaba poco a poco a Apollo.

-¡Yo quiero probarlos!-Dijo Hikari

-¡Bal-Bal que a mi no me gusta lo picante!-Protesto Apollo.

-Ayúdame Hikari.

-¡SHIIII!-Baldr y Hikari empujaban a Apollo para ir hacia los dangos.

Tsukito y yo nos sentamos en un banco que s situaba en una esquina apartada del resto con un biombo detrás nuestra.

-Kuran Ame.-Tsukito me llamo.

-Dime.-le respondí.

-Antes me preguntaste que si de verdad no disfrutaba nada.

-Si.-asentí.-Ambos no parábamos de mirar la Luna.

-Cuando me lo preguntaste, no entendí lo que decías. Y en realidad sigo sin entenderlo. Pero,-el se giro para verme, así que yo también.-siento que la Luna es mas hermosa que nunca.-Y, al fin alzo sus mofletillos y esa sonrisa apareció. La sonrisa que yo quería ver.

-Yo también lo creo.-le sonreí y un destello rojo emano de los anillos; se habían separado y desintegrado.-Los anillos… ¿Por qué?

-Tal vez fuera porque se trata de una conexión de corazón.-Loki apareció detrás del biombo diciendo eso.

-Pero no somos amantes.-le dije mirándole.

-¿Amantes? ¿Cómo que amantes? Dije que se quitarían cuando os entendierais tácitamente.

-Entonces…

-¡Oye Loki, toma _wasabi_!-Era Hikari gritando. Tsukito y yo nos pusimos en pie a ver lo que iba a hacer. Tenía muchos dangos a mano para tirarselos, pero no se lo voy a permitir. (¿¡Con lo que nos costo hacerlos!? Nanay)

-¡Hikari, ni se te ocurra!-le grite.

-¡VALE! ¡Tranquila!-Me respondió girándose hacia Takeru.

-Tengo que deciros una cosa.-Hades alzo la voz sin tener que gritar mucho.-Acercaos.

Hikari se pego a Takeru, que estaba junto a su hermano, y yo estaba junto a Hikari y Loki, como siempre, a mi lado para joderme.

-Loki, si vas a molestarme-

-Ssssh.-me sello los labios con un dedo.-Luego echare una bomba de gas. Tras ello, sígueme hasta el biombo. ¿Vale?-me sonrío

-Bien. Ya estamos todos, voy a empezar.-Hades estaba un poco sonrojado, ¿Qué querrá decir?-Antes de entrar en la Academia, solía ver el lado malo de la mayoría de las cosas y me encerraba en mi mundo. Pero cuando conocí a Lucina, ella me enseño que hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas, ser positivo, tener lógica al ver si hice alguna desgracia…-en eso ultimo nos reímos.- Y me hizo feliz. Ahora, tras confesarle que te amaba…-Lucina y Hades se miraron- Te digo:-el se acerco a ella y le cogio de la mano derecha-¿Quieres ser mi novia, ya de manera oficial?

Ella se quedo impactada, pero contesto.-Si, porque te amo, Hades-Ambos se besaron y tras eso, los demás aplaudimos y les felicitamos.

Loki me agarro la mano y tiro la bomba al suelo. La gente tosía pero el me saco de ahí y me llevo escaleras abajo hasta llegar a un jardín interior. El me sentó en el banco y se quedo de pie.

-Loki, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Le pregunte con pena.-Eso estuvo mal. Estropeaste un bonito momento.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para que me regañes, Koneko-chan. He de avisarte.

-¿Avisarme? ¿De que?

-De Baldr.-Su tono de risa cambio a un tono serio que imponía. Esto no era una broma.-Cuando llega un momento determinado en una fase de enfado o cualquier estado emocional, Baldr crea una catástrofe.

-Vale. Pero aun no me has dicho el por que me has traído aquí.-El tosió y se puso agachado a mi nivel.

-Baldr esta enamorado de ti y no tardara en decir que eres suya.

-Espera, espera…Yo no voy a ser suya porque si. Eso lleva su tiempo.-le conteste nerviosa.

-El problema no es solo ese. Es que yo…-se sonrojo muchísimo- también estoy enamorado de ti.

-¿¡Eh!?-me sobresalte

-Ya se que es extraño pero…jamás he sentido algo así por otra persona. Y si te dice que te amo díselo, dile que si. Si se lo decimos tarde, peores serán las consecuencias.

-Ya basta.-Estaba contenida y con lágrimas cayendo en mis puños cerrados apoyados en mis rodillas.-No puedo creerte, Loki.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué no me crees?-Por su voz note que eso le dolió, pero mi cabeza decía que todo era mentira.-Pues tendré que demostrártelo todo con una sola cosa…

Alce unos pocos centímetros la cabeza y pude ver que la cabeza de Loki se acercaba a mi.-Loki, en se- -nuestros labios se estaban rozando y un fuego ardiente recorría mi cuerpo. Esto ya era demasiado, no aguante mas. Le di un empujón y un guantazo en toda la cara. Me levante del banco y el se quedo tirado en el suelo mirándome confuso y apenado. Antes de salir, le grite.- ¡Estoy harta de tus bromas y mentiras! ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar…JAMAS!-Y PUM. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y escuche zapatos correr hacia aquí.

-¿AMEEEE?-La potente voz de Hikari sonó por todo el edificio. Me fui corriendo a la fuente del patio central interior, llame a Marth y rompí a llorar en su acolchado pelaje azul marino. Le explique lo que había ocurrido y me tumbe en su lomo bocaabajo mientras me daba un paseo por el cielo nocturno.

 **HIKARI'S POV**

-LamadrequeparioaCanete ¿¡que coño se trae Loki entre manos!?-Estaba mas enfadada que cuando me quitaban mi preciado chocolate, La bola de humo no hacia mas que expandirse y ponerse densa la masa de gas. Por suerte, Lucina al chiflar hizo que viniera Kelpie y con sus potentes alas hizo una batida de alas que disperso las nubes de gas.

-Que mareo, por favor…-Takeru se llevo la mano a la frente. Yo lo senté a refrescarle un poco con el pai-pai. Ya que era su "alumna", de vez en cuando debía cuidar de el. No parecía disgustarle la idea de estar pendiente suya y le cuidara. De vez en cuando sonreía y se ponía colorado. Era muy adorable.

-¿Dónde están Loki Laevatein y Kuran Ame?-pregunto Tsukito

-¡Ame! ¡Loki!-Baldr gritaba por todos lados. Pero no respondían.

-Take-Take, he de buscar a mi amiga extraviada.-el me asintió y me puse junto a Baldr- ¡HOROOOOO!-Tadaaah~ Horo apareció de un salto.-Hola bonita. Veras, Ame se ha perdido, ¿nos ayudas?

-Claro que si. Además, debe estar con Marth. Hace un momento salio de casa.

-Vamos por aquí, Baldr.-señale las escaleras

-¡Hai!-seguimos a Horo, que rastreaba por los suelos y llegamos a un jardín donde…

-Loki, ¿Qué haces limpiando el suelo con el culo, chato?

-¡Loki!-Baldr corrió hacia el-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? Esta esta mejilla entera colorada.

Vi la cara de Loki. Hundido y sin ganas de hablar. Horo y yo nos miramos preocupadas.-Hemos de encontrar a Ame.

 **LUCINA'S POV**

Tras irse Hikari con Baldr, Hades y yo nos subimos a Kelpie.-Vamos a buscar a Ame por el cielo. No descarto esa posibilidad. Quedaos los demás aquí por si aparece.-Hostigue al Pegaso y subimos a una altura considerable. A medio kilómetro pude divisar a Marth y encima a una chica con un kimono azul claro. Era Ame.

-¡Ame!-Grito Hades

-¡Ameeee!-le grite-Marth se paro y Kelpie avanzo hacia ellos como una bala.-Ame…-la pobre estaba con cara de "dejadme en paz", pero no la quería dejar así.-Marth, baja a tierra. Vamos Kelpie.-tras bajar, Hades se quedo con las bestias y me puse a hablar con Ame, que rompió a llorar al instante.

Yo la calme y tras todo la lleve a los dormitorios para que descansara mientras Hades iba a contarle todo a los demás sobre que la habíamos encontrado. Lo que hable con ella era privado y el lo sabia, porque ni lo escucho.

Hikari llego muy enfadada y yo se lo conté todo. Habíamos llegado a una parte en a que debía escoger una ruta romántica, y eso le iba a costar dado que Loki es al que mas aprecia a pesar de todo. Pero tras lo de hoy…

* * *

Pues nada, eso ha sido todo. ¿Os gusta? ¿Que os ha parecido todo el salseo? ¿No se me ocurren mas preguntas? (A eso respondo yo.) SI. XD Bueno, comentad y ¿nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Mini-Dioses! 3

Okami


	17. Chapter 17

¡Muy buenas gente! ¡Feliz Navidad! Siento no haber podido subir capitulo antes u.u Malditos estudios. Y aparte he tenido estos ultimos dias poco tiempo asi que...mmmm...pues nada XD Aqui lo teneis y empezad a la de...¡YA!

* * *

A la semana del evento de ver la Luna y…en fin…lo que paso con Loki; hacia frío. Obviamente, a las seis de la mañana es normal que hiciera frío, pero hacia mas de lo normal. Me asome a la ventana y estaba todo cubierto de blanca nieve. (Waaaaah~ ¡Voy a avisar a Hikari y a Lucina ahora mismo!) Tal que así que entre en la habitación de Hikari y en la puerta le grite.

-¡Hikari, ha nevado! ¡Vamos a bajar a ver la nieve!

No se molesto en contestarme. Seguía frita y susurrando cosas raras.-Ay…déjame…ehehehe…

-¡QUE TE DESPIERTES OSTIA!

-¡WAAAAAH!-Callo al suelo del susto y se incorporo rapidísimo para decirme- ¿¡QUE HACES GRITANDO TAN TEMPRANO SUBNORMAL!? ¡VAS A DESsss…- -su voz disminuyo y parecía asustada. Señalo detrás de mi y me gire para ver lo que pasaba. (La madre del cordero…)

Lucina y su cara de: "Me habéis despertado, os odio" de por la mañana.- ¿Qué os pasa? Dejad de gritar que me vuelvo a dormir…

-¡Espera!-le dije agarrandole de su pijama de gatitos negros.- ¡Hay nieve!

Ambas a la vez tardaron unos instantes en caer.- ¡NIEVE!-Saltaron de alegría y yo me uní a ellas. En donde nosotras vivíamos no nevaba nada y nos encantaba el deseo de poder tocarla algún día, y ese día era hoy.

Nos vestimos súper rápido y nos cogimos nuestros guantes y chaquetas. Aun era de noche, pero salimos igual. Nos empezamos a tirar bolas de nieve en el patio exterior de los vestuarios e hicimos un fuerte cada una para evitar los ataques ajenos. ¡Era muy divertido!

-¡Oíd!-dijo Hikari-¿Por qué no paseamos a las bestias por los alrededores? ¡Estoy segura de que les encantara!

-Suena bien.-Respondió Lucina.

Sacamos las fieras del recinto y les parecía extraño el tacto de la fría y mullida nieve. Horo correteaba por los alrededores junto a Marth mientras que el pobre Kelpie o se separo de Lucina.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kelpie?-Le pregunto Lucina, hablándole suavemente.

-No me gusta la nieve. De hecho, el frío es lo que menos me gusta.-Respondió agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Jajaja. Ya veo.-Le dijo Lucina.

-¡Brrr! Daria lo que fuera por algo calentito…-Me encogí y estaba muerta de frío.

-¡Dile a Loki que te haga una hoguera! ¡AY!-Lucina le dio un cogotazo y me miro con cara de disculpas. (Es verdad…) Mire hacia las nubes. Ya estaba saliendo el sol. (Loki se comporto de una manera que me daba miedo y rabia estar relacionada con el. Lo que me hizo, o mas bien dio, sabia que no podía ser verdad. No podía fiarme de una persona de la que estaba todo el día tomándome el pelo)-Marth, vamos a dar un paseo tu y yo, ¿vale?-le dije con un hilito de voz.

-Si, voy.-El vino hacia mi andando con alegría, pero noto mi estado de animo y me dio con el hocico un empujón.

-Ame, ¿a donde vas?-me pregunto Hikari.

-Voy…a dar un paseo a Marth. Nos vemos cuando empiecen las clases.-Y me fui, sin decir nada mas, sobre el lobo adentradome en el profundo bosque.

LUCINA'S POV

Tras la marcha de Ame, Hikari y yo nos volvimos a los dormitorios y ella se preparo para irse a correr mientras que yo espere a Hades para irnos juntos a clases. El salio por la puerta.

-Buenos días, Hades.

El vino a mí y me beso la frente.-Buenos días.-Sonrío y me cogio de la mano.-¿Vamos?

-Shi.

Como llegamos temprano, nos sentamos en las escaleras a hablar mientras observábamos a Loki y a Thor hacer un muñeco de nieve. Loki vino hacia mi y se me puso en frente

-¿Dónde esta Ame?-Me pregunto sin mostrar apenas alguna emoción.

-Ni idea. Se ha ido a dar una vuelta y no volverá hasta que suene la campana.-Le respondí firmemente

El se rasco la nuca y miro al cielo dándome la espalda.-Que se le va a hacer.-volvió con Thor y parecía feliz y triste a la vez mientras hacia el muñecote nieve.

-Lucina, no quiero meterme en tus asuntos. Pero si hace falta apoyo, yo estaré ahí para cuando me necesites.

-Gracias Hades.-Nos cogimos de la mano y aparecieron corriendo Takeru y Hikari.

HIKARI'S POV

-¡ACHU! Ay, que frío.-Takeru estornudo.

-¡Piensa en algo calentito!-Le dije sonriéndole y ambos nos sonrojamos al mirarnos. (¿En que habrá pensado?)

-¡AHG!-una pelota de nieve cayo en la cabeza de Takeru.

Modo furia: ON-¡LOKI MALDITO! ¡Takeru, prepara las bolas!-Takeru estaba sorprendido de mi modo furia, que obviamente, impresiona. ¡Jajaja! Sin decir nada, se puso a hacer bolas de nieve.

-¿Crees que me vas a dar, Kitsune-chan?-¿¡QUE ME HA LLAMADO EL TIO ESTE!?

-¡Técnica de bolas numero uno! ¡A SACOOO!-Empecé a tirar las bolas sin parar y Takeru se quedo detrás de mi y reía.

-¿Ves que pedazo de aprendiz tengo? ¡Es la mejor!-Burlando a Loki- Sin duda…-Eso ultimo lo dijo muy bajito, así que no me entere muy bien.

-¿Has dicho algo, Takeru?-Ya pare de lanzar bolas y me puse ante el.

-¡N-no! ¡Para nada!-se sonrojo y, tras unos instantes mirándonos sacudió su cabeza.-¡Sigamos!

-¡Si! (Espero que a Ame le vaya mas o menos bien…) ¡AH!-me resbale en la nieve

-No eres normal, ¿eh?-Takeru me extendió la mano

-Ya, pero bueno. ¡Jajaja!

AME'S POV

A los minutos de irme con Marth, lo deje en casa y me fui a buscar uno libros en la biblioteca sobre música. Mi alta estatura alcanzo perfectamente algunos que necesitaba, pero el que mas me llamaba la atención estaba un pelin más alto.

Saltaba y el libro se movía, pero no conseguía sacarlo lo suficiente. Chasquee la lengua-Mierda…Uuuh~ -Vi una hermosa escalera unas estanterías mas alejada de mi que decía que la usara, ¡y así hice!

Al coger el libro, el polvo de este entro en mis fosas nasales y…-Aaaa… ¡CHU!-Caí para atrás debido a que no me agarre a la escalera. Me encogí del miedo y cerré los ojos cuando caí en unos brazos.

-Anda, un regalito caído del cielo.-El me sonrío y yo me puse roja como un tomate.

-¡Baldr-san! G-gracias por cogerme.

-No hay de que. Si te hubieras hecho daño, yo…-me apego mas a el y se le notaba tenso

-Etto… ¿me bajas?

-Perdona. -Me bajo suavemente y cogio el libro, que cayo al suelo.-Se nota que te gusta la música.-Me dijo mirando los otros libros, posados en una mesa-Por cierto, ¿sabes lo que le pasa a Loki? Desde lo del evento que preparo Tsukiyomi, esta raro y no se que le ha podido ocurrir.-Parecía deprimido. Normal, dado que Baldr y Loki eran muy buenos amigos.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero, puedes probar a animarlo con algo que le guste. A lo mejor así se contenta aunque sea un poco.

-Lo puedo intentar. Gracias, Ame.-Me sonrío.-Voy a ayudarte a llevar los Ibros.

Baldr trajo un carro y pusimos los libros ahí. De camino al aula de música, nos pusimos a hablar.

-No pensé que la estación cambiaria antes del festival cultural.-Le dije, mirando el exterior a través de las ventanas.

-Paso lo mismo con el viaje escolar.

-Zeus es demasiado…voluble, ¿verdad?- Dije protestando-Es que un festival cultural invernal… Espero que se nos ocurra una buena idea para…

-¡BALDR! ¡BALDR-SAMAAAAAA! ¡BALDR!-un grupo ENORME de gente vino hacia nosotros. O mejor dicho, hacia Baldr.

Intente pasar entre la gente, pero no paraban de empujar.-Lo siento chicos, pero estoy ayudando a Ame.-Les dijo a las personas.

-Yo también quiero tu ayuda, Baldr. -¡Y yo! -¡No, yo mas!

No dejaban pasar al pobre, pero mientas discutían logre colarme disimuladamente y pude sacar a Baldr de ese aprieto. Corrimos un montón y nos alejamos de toda la gente que parecía acosar a Baldr.

-A ver como siguen las cosas ahora…haha…-Estaba cansada y el me tomo de las manos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herida?-Estaba mas preocupado que un padre primerizo en un hospital

-Eeeh…Si.-le conteste sonrojada.

-Que alegría-Ahora se le notaba aliviado.-Si te pasa algo, me hare responsable. (Ni que tuviera dos años…)

-Vale…Pero, ¿tu estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

-No. Debido al amor de mi madre, que hizo un acuerdo con todas las cosas, para protegerme de la muerte. Por eso no puedo lastimarme. Esta prohibido por la promesa de mi madre.-Me explico.

-¿La promesa?

-Todo lo que pueda dañarme, me evita.-Bajo un poco la cabeza, pero al instante la volvió a alzar y me sonreía-Pero, cuando me caigo si me hago daño.

-¡Jajaja! Es verdad-Le sonreí mientras reía

-Eres extraña.-me dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.-Lo has sido desde que nos conocimos. ¿Por qué no te afecta estar junto a mí?

-¿Eh?

-Como soy el Dios de la Luz, encanto inconscientemente a todos lo que hay a mí alrededor. Pero tu no has cambiado.-Me miraba alegremente.-Me ves por quien soy en realidad.

-Pero Baldr, a Lucina, Hikari y Yui también no les hace efecto eso que has dicho. No soy la única que te ve como eres en realidad, ellas también

El se acerco a mí.-Pero tú eres especial. Me siento muy cómodo a tu lado.-El apretó nuestras manos.-susurrando.- Desearía poder estar así por siempre.

No quería en ese momento nada de Keeling o mierdas. Así que pensé en cortar por lo sano y ya esta. He de hacer mas cosas, aparte de llevar los libros a la sala de música.

-Tengo que irme a…-ya me puse rojilla- a hacer mas cosas y no me va a dar tiempo y se enfadara el Sensei. Nos vemos.-Sin mirarlo a la cara ni nada, solté nuestras manos, me di la vuelta y me fui echando leches nada más girar la esquina.- Ahora… ¡a afinar los instrumentos! ¡Vamos! (Nótese el sarcasmo).

 **16:00 Sala de estar de la Academia.**

-¿Mercado navideño?-Pregunto Apollo

-Si. En el mundo humano, nunca falta en Navidad.-Explico Yui.

-Hay árboles que los decoran, como estos.-Baldr nos mostró un libro con un abeto adornado en una de sus páginas.-Y luego, disfrutan comiendo juntos.

-¿Eso es el mercado navideño?-Pregunto Tsukito.

-No. En el mercado navideño, se venden cosas o comida en puestos.-Le dijo Baldr.

-Ya veo. Seria genial hacer uno de estos aquí.-Añadió Dionisio.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Abramos un mercado para Navidad!-Dijo Hikari.

-Por las fotos, parece mas ostentoso que un festival cultural.-Añadió Tsukito.

-Podríamos hacerlo en el gran jardín interior. Allí caben los puestos, podemos decorar los árboles y poner las luces.

-Buena idea, Lucina.-La felicite.

-Deberíamos ponernos a decorar de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre Apollo-san?-Yui miro preocupada a Apollo, que parecía estar pensando profundamente.

-No me importa si solo decoramos los árboles pero…yo preferiría algo explosivo.

-¡SIIIII!-Salto Hikari-¡Eres un genio!

-¡Oye! Hikari. Calma.-Lucina poso su mano en la cabeza de ella y se calmo al instante.

-Seria bueno tener una atracción principal.-Dijo Dionisio

Todos nos tiramos un rato pensando, pero nada. Al final, Tsukito dijo que si no se nos ocurría nada, podríamos centrarnos en los puestos.

-¿Cómo elegimos los grupos por los puestos?-Pregunto Apollo.- ¿Hacemos un sorteo?

-¿Qué pensáis, chicas?-Dionisio nos vio hablando entre nosotras, que estábamos pensándolo. Yui lo anuncio.

-Lo haremos por origen de lugar. Excepto por mi, todos viven en el mismo dormitorio. Eso lo hará mas sencillo.

-¡Suena genial!-Apollo estaba muy contento

-Vais a flipar con nuestro puesto. Os encantara.-Hikari alzo la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos. Yo le di un ligero toque en la cabeza.

-Aun no sabemos lo que haremos, baka.

-¡Pero les gustara! ¡Preparaos!

Tras un rato hablando sobre lo que íbamos a hacer en la caseta, Baldr me acompaño a la tienda a encargar lo que trabajaríamos. Estábamos tranquilamente en el pasillo.

-Ya que he hecho el pedido, ahora toca la caseta.-Dije mis pensamientos en voz alta.

-¿Por qué has aportado la idea de separarnos para el trabajo?

-¿Separarnos?-Estaba un poco confusa

-¡Formamos grupos por el origen! A pesar de que yo quería estar siempre a tu lado…-Baldr me protesto por esa tontería.-¡Quiero verte siempre!

-P-pero…

-En mi corazón, he contado todas las veces que me sonríes o hablas. Cada vez que sale el sol y nos vemos en la entrada, esos ojos marrones claros se vuelven tan bellos como los de la criatura que mira con belleza y asombro lo que le rodea.

Yo ya me puse roja como un tomate. Ha exagerado tanto el cumplido, que estaba inquieta. Me eche un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Robarme esos momentos tan bellos es un gran crimen! Como castigo, comerás conmigo todos los días.-Se acerco a mi, y yo sin palabras. Esque no sabía como reaccionar sin dañarle emocionalmente. No quería hacerle daño.

Me volvió a tomar la mano.-Ahora, vayamos a comer juntos.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, Lucina y Hikari me esperan para lo de la caseta-

-¡Ame, al fin te encuentro!-Vino Lucina hacia mi corriendo.-Te estaba buscando para lo de la caseta.

Me rodeo con el brazo. Seguro que le diría una excusa.-Lucina, hemos de ir a ayudar al profesor, así que no podrá ir. Lo siento.

-Ah…Bueno, ven cuando sea posible. Nos vemos.-Ella se fue tan rápido como vino.

-Bueno, Ame, ¿Qué podríamos comer hoy?-El me cogio la mano y estaba tan contento de que me fuera con el que me daba penilla dejarle ahora. Aun así, no quería irme con el.

LOKI'S POV

Los estaba viendo hablar a ambos desde esta mañana y pensé que debería interferir. Lo malo, es que estaba seguro de que ella no quería nada conmigo, pero debía hacer algo para que no se desatara una desgracia enorme que ni el mismísimo Hades podría traer. Si Baldr me viese cerca de Ame, se enfadaría, así que debería hacer lo que menos quería en estos momentos; molestarla.

Salí corriendo hacia Baldr con los brazos abiertos y gritando su nombre.- ¡Baldr!-PUM Separe a ambos de un empujón y me puse a su lado.- ¿Dónde estabas, Baldr?-Le pregunte de forma picara con los brazos recogidos y las manos relajadas

-¡Oye Loki! ¡Eso ha sido peligroso! ¡Pídele disculpas a Ame!.-Estaba un poco picado y con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

Me di la vuelta y ella estaba encogida y mirándome de forma inocente. No era capaz de hacerle broma o molestia alguna. Me disculpe de la manera mas disimulada posible por si había alguna sospecha de Baldr-Gommen nasai~.

La mire unos instantes antes de volver a conversar con Baldr y me realizo una leve sonrisa. Yo le sonreí abiertamente y ya me volví hacia Baldr.

-¡Oye Baldr, vamos a comer!

-Lo siento, Loki. Le he prometido a Ame que comeríamos juntos todos los días.

…¿¡QUE!? ¡NI EN BROMA!¡NO VOY A DEJARLOS A SOLAS! Girando la cabeza de lado, le mire de reojo y ella se sobresalto un pelin y se sonrojo. ¿Y si le llega a gustar Baldr…? No creo. De hecho, intenta tener un poco de espacio, pero esta actuando de manera acosadora con ella y…no me gusta.- ¿Y que tal si vienes conmigo a comer tu barbacoa preferida~…y dejas a ella hacer su trabajo con sus compis, eh?

-¿Barbacoa?

-La barbacoa que taaaanto te gusta con su salsa y la carne en su punto jugosa.

-Aaaah…-Se lamentaba, pero debía conseguir separarlos cueste lo que me cueste

-Tanta carne…Tan bueenaaa~…-me pegue a el, haciendo que se imaginase la carne que tanto le gustaba, y estaba con una gotita en la cara.

-No, tengo que…comer con Ame…-Dijo lamentándose. Lo tengo en el bote.-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ame, ven con nosotros!

-….-ambos a la vez-¿Eh?-MIERDA…Esto va para peor…

-¡Si, eso es! ¡Perfecto!-Abrió la mano y la choco suavemente con el puño.-Vamos Ame.-Le cogio la mano y se fue corriendo, tan pancho y feliz.

-¡Espera, Baldr!-Salí corriendo tras ellos y Ame me miro confusa. Yo fruncí un poco el ceño, frustrado porque…realmente y de manera muy egoísta, quería que estuviera conmigo, me quisiera solo a mi, que fuera mía y dejara protegerla…pero no podría ser así, no con Baldr acosándola, si puedo llamarlo de esa manera.

Llegamos a la azotea y Thor estaba allí con el fuego encendido y con la carne en el fuego preparada para que yo la hiciese perfectamente como le gustaba a Baldr.

El se acerco a olerla justo cuando estaba a punto de sacarla del fuego.-¡Waaaah!

-Come todo lo que quieras Baldr.-Le serví una chuleta de cerdo con una pinta deliciosa en su plato.

-Gracias, Loki.-Se metió la mitad del filete en la boca y estaba coloradito de la felicidad.

Baldr es mi mejor amigo, no quiero que tampoco le pase nada a el pero, va a haber un momento en el que tenga que elegir a alguien con quien quiera pasar la mayor parte del tiempo…(N/A: Que nadie se imagine Yaoi ni nada. Es solo que es su mejor amigo y yatta n.n)

-Ten.-Le serví a Ame un filete de pollo con verduritas.-Puedes comer lo que quieras también.

-G-Gracias…-Tomo el plato con miedo y estaba sonrojada. No se si tendrá ganas de hablar conmigo un poco.

Me volví para darle lo suyo a Thor, cuando vi a Baldr dándole su carne a la chica. Lo nunca visto, sale a la luz. No me lo creo y no me gusta…es…¡Ahg!-¡Oye! ¿Qué le has hecho a Baldr?-La señale, y estaba ya un poco enfadado.-¡Los Dioses Japoneses tenéis un poder extraño!

-Y-Yo no he hecho…¿…Dioses? ¿Yo?-Dijo confusa.

-¿De que estas hablando? No hay nadie mas aparte de ti.

-Por mucho que me gustaría ser una Diosa, soy una simple y débil humana.

3…

2…

1…

-¿¡QUEEE!? ¿¡Humana!? ¿¡Esta chica!?

-¿No lo sabias?-Me pregunto ella

-¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¿Qué narices hace aquí una humana? Esto es un lugar para que los Dioses aprendamos de los humanos, ¿verdad?

-B-Bueno…Zeus-san… -El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, como si fueran a degollar un pobre cordero.

-Ame, al igual que Yui, Hikari y Lucina, son representantes de la humanidad. Para ayudarnos a comprender bien a los humanos.

Me incline y eche la cabeza abajo y posándome las manos.-No me lo puedo creer…una humana…Y pensar que he estado conviviendo con cuatro…-Me acerque desesperado a Thor-Oye Thor, ¿tu lo sabias?

-Si.

-No puede ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Soy el único que no lo sabía? ¿¡Por que no me lo dijo nadie hasta ahora!?

-Lo siento Loki…creía que ya lo sabias…-Me dijo Baldr

-Di-Disculpadme solo un momento…-Me fui corriendo a las escaleras, en el rellano entre la que subía y la que bajaba, sentado bajo la ventana.

Esto es realmente horrible…La persona que quiero…tenía que ser una humana…una frágil…-en ese momento, me relaje al decir esa ultima palabra, "frágil". En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, la fragilidad en una mujer es mas fuerte que la de un hombre, pero ya una humana comparado con un Dios…-¡Decidido!

-Loki-san, ¿estas ahí?-Era la voz de Ame.

-¡Ya vooooy~!-(Ahora tengo que separarlos aun mas para protegerla a ella. A la persona que más quiero en el mundo.)

* * *

Bueeeno. ¿Que? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os imaginais como saldra el AmexLoki? ¡Dejad review y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Mini-Dioses!

PD: Feliz año nuevo a todos. 3

-Okami


	18. Chapter 18

AME'S POV

Al día siguiente de la…extraña barbacoa; Lucina, Hikari y yo nos pusimos a preparar nuestro puestecillo para el mercado de Navidad. Estaba la madera del fondo decorada con la silueta de un toro de color negro; el cual estaba pintando Lucina, y con una bandera española en la madera de abajo frontal. Si, nosotras somos de España. No sé por qué Loki pensaba que yo era una Diosa Japonesa. Hikari estaba comprobando a ver si faltaba algo.

-¡Ala, se me olvidó la guitarra para la audición!-Exclamé

-¡Pues ve a la tienda a comprarla, anda!

-A eso iba, jaja…-me rasqué la coronilla mientras ella me miraba con cara de pocas bromas. Esta noche era el mercado y no podía olvidarse nada.

-Contamos contigo, Ame.-Me dijo Lucina.

Me fui andando a paso ligero cuando oí la voz de Baldr, llamándome. Poco a poco, empecé a creer en lo que Loki me dijo sobre que Baldr no pensaba dejarme en paz y blablablá. Aún así, me sentía un poco incomoda al estar a su lado.

-¡Hola Ame!

-¡Hola Baldr-san!-El vino corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vas?-Puso su mano en su pecho.- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-E-Etto… (¿Y yo ahora que le digo? No quiero que venga conmigo. Es más pesado que Hikari cuando pide chocolate)

-¡Baldr!-(Mi salvador ha llegado) No me gire, ya que venia corriendo para acá. Nada mas verlo me dije a mi misma (MIERDA).

LOKI'S POV

-¿Baldr que haces? ¿A dónde vas?-Me acerque por un lado y me interpuse entre ambos. ¿Podemos ir contigo?-Thor andaba detrás de mí en silencio y tranquilo, como de costumbre.

A Ame no le parecía importar en absoluto. De hecho, parecía que ya había quedado en el olvido el "accidente" si se puede llamar así de la otra vez. Me tire la mayor parte del día entre ellos dos, gastándole de vez en cuando, mejor dicho, todo el rato. Pero no parecía importarle mucho. Por lo contrario, Baldr, parecía molesto e irritado. Justo nada mas acabar la ultima cosa que estaban haciendo, Ame fue a terminar una cosa en su puesto del mercadillo, cuando Baldr me paro en la segunda planta, mirando a través del cristal.

-Loki, ¿qué pretendes?-Su voz se notaba un poco hostil.

-¿Qué ocurre Baldr? Tu cara da miedo…-Aún así, yo seguía sonriente, como siempre. Aunque sabía lo que me podía caer encima.

-No bromees conmigo. Pretendo hablar seriamente.

-¿Seriamente?

-¿Por qué eres tan malo con Ame?

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? No lo entiendo…A ella no parece importarle nada lo que yo le hago.

-¡Loki! ¡A mí si me molesta! ¡Déjala en paz con tus bromas pesadas!-Su tono de voz se elevó demasiado y parecía enfadado, así que pensé en ir a buscar Ame, para hablarle sobre el tema.

-¡Anda! Tengo que hacer una cosa importante, luego hablamos.-Me gire y me fui pegando saltitos, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras del fondo del pasillo.

-¡Loki, aun no he terminado! ¡Oye!-Al final, me posó su brazo en mi hombro, apretándolo.-¿Por qué huyes? ¿Por qué estás tan…?-

Me giré y lo miré seriamente-Y tú, ¿por qué estas tan interesado en Ame? ¿¡Por qué!?-Apreté fuertemente los dientes y cerré los puños, enfadado yo también. Posiblemente, lo que iba a hacer no le gustaría a Ame en un futuro… ¿O si?

Se sonrojó, y me contestó.-Es especial.

-¡…Aaah…!

Su tono de voz cambió. Era un tono cálido y dulce. Estaba totalmente enamorado de ella. Y…Yo también.-Cuando la conocí, lo supe de inmediato. Que ella…-Puso la mano en su corazón- ¡que Ame era especial para mí! Y mientras pasaba el tiempo con ella…y experimenté su bondad, sinceridad y seriedad…Cuando estoy a su lado, hace que mi corazón empiece a bailar. Hace que mi corazón se vuelva cálido. Es especial, Loki. Ella es especial.

-¿Especial? ¡Ella para mí también es especial!

-Ahg…

-Ya sé la promesa que hicimos; Thor, tú y yo. Los tres podríamos hacer cualquier cosa.¡Prometimos que estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara!

-Yo también la sé. Es una promesa muy importante.

Los dos nos miramos unos instantes, con mirada desafiante. Entonces, Baldr decidió abrir su boca.

-No dejaré que te la quedes.

-No pienso dártela.

Tras esto, Baldr, se fue escaleras abajo y yo me fui al pasillo que daba a la entrada de la Academia, donde Ame estaba caminando, cuando vi de nuevo a Baldr, con una cara alegre, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

AME'S POV

Caminaba por la avenida principal de los puestos, buscando el mío con una caja llena de cosas decorativas para adornar nuestra caseta, cuando recordé lo que Thor me contó mientras Baldr, no sé como, ¡me dejó en paz 10 minutos! (Madre mía, que libertad…) Sacudí mi cabeza (A ver, céntrate). Él me dijo que Loki y Baldr comparten un vínculo especial en el que no podía interferir ni él, pero yo lo hice. Dijo que yo les gustaba a ambos, y que podría provocar un desastre entre ambos.

También pensé en Loki, que sabía de que lo que me hacía era para protegerme del posesivo Baldr. A mí es cierto que empezó a gustarme, no lo niego. Pero tampoco niego que aunque hizo una extraña confesión el día del evento de la Luna, sigo pensando que me tiene odio por estar tan cerca de Baldr.

-¡Oeeee!-Alguien me llama-¡Yahooo~!-Era Loki, haciéndome señas con las manos, corriendo hacia mí.-¡Koneko-chan!

-¡Loki-san!

-Trae que te ayudo.-Me cogió la caja, rozando mis manos, las cuales noté cálidas. El me sonrió, pero lo más importante, ¿qué hace él aquí?

-¡Espera!-Andaba rápidamente delante de mí y no me daba tiempo a hablar.

De repente, se paró. Siento haber sido tan brusco contigo desde el principio. -No se me dan bien los humanos, y menos las mujeres. Y…Baldr se enfadó conmigo. Me dijo que yo no sabía lo difícil que era para una humana vivir en un sitio tan extraño.

-En realidad no es para tanto. Es verdad que fue duro al principio pero…la salida al mar, las estrellas, ver la Luna…Y claro, las clases diarias. Me lo paso muy bien cuando estamos juntos. Que todos tengamos la mejor graduación… Que todos creemos maravillosos recuerdos juntos…Yo me siento así.

-¿Ah, si?-De repente, la caja calló al suelo y Loki me tomó la mano y me llevó a un callejón entre dos puestos, por donde no pasaba apenas nadie. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared del puesto, y me cogió de la barbilla.-Vamos a crear recuerdos especiales juntos…tu y yo…

-¿Eh?-Ya me sonrojé y me puse muy roja. Él rió.

-Hasta que nos graduemos…hagamos un montón de recuerdos juntos…

-¿¡Un montón de recuerdos!? ¿Eso es que querrás graduarte con todos los demás, verdad? ¡Que bien!-En ese instante, lo abracé.-Que bien Loki…que bien…Siempre quise llevarme bien contigo.-Ya me separé de el y lo miré. Él parecía confuso, estaba boquiabierto.-Esque parecía que me odiabas en algunos momentos…Y no sabía que hacer, aparte de enfadarme. ¡Jaja! ¡Pero menos mal!

-Ame…

-¿Qué?

-No te asustes, no voy a hacerte nada malo.-Posó sus manos en mis hombros y besó mi mejilla.-Eso es una muestra pequeña de…lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Yo me sonrojé al instante. Eso me había dado fuerte y quería estar sola para poder creerme lo que Loki me había hecho, o mejor dicho dado. Él me dijo que nos viésemos en los puestos cuando estuvieran ya abiertos y se fue al paseo de estos. Yo pensé en darme una vuelta por los jardines de los alrededores, los cuales estaban decorados con luces preciosas.

Ya era de noche y debería volver para la ceremonia de las luces, cuando Baldr me encontró y…estaba enfadado.

-¿Qué te pasa Baldr-san? ¿No vas a ver la ceremonia de las luces?

-¿Qué piensas sobre mí?

-¿…Eh?-Bruscamente, su mano me agarró fuerte del hombro.

-¿Es Loki? ¿Porque te gusta Loki, tú…?

-¿Baldr-san, de qué estas-? –De repente, soltó mi hombro y dio marcha atrás.

-Ya veo…de acuerdo.-Estaba cabizbajo y su tono de voz era frío. ¿Es acaso esto a lo que se refería Loki sobre él?- En ese caso…-Yo permanecía quieta y firme, por si tenía que llamar en algún caso a Marth, o salir corriendo. Baldr levantó su cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada hundida un el deseo egoísta.-Haré que sólo puedas verme a mí.-A paso lento, se acercó a mí. Yo empecé a retroceder lentamente, pero no me daría tiempo a escapar.

Estaba tan asustada, que me quedé totalmente petrificada ante lo que iba a hacer Baldr. Tomó mi barbilla, y acercó sus labios a los míos. Yo no quería aquello, sabía y estaba segura, de que eso no estaba bien. Sacudí mi cabeza y empujé a Baldr.

-¡Baldr-san, eso no está bien! ¡No piensas en la comodidad o en los sentimientos ajenos, sólo en ti!-Suspiré- Baldr, yo te aprecio muchísimo, pero como amigo, pero nada más.

-¡Ah!-El retrocedió unos pasos.

-Acéptalo, Baldr. No todo puede ser lo que uno quiere en la vida.

Por un momento, la versión amable de Baldr volvió.-No…tú… eres especial…y…yo…-Pero rápidamente, volvió.-yo quiero que seas sólo mía.

Se abalanzó sobre mí para besarme, cuando alguien me tiró del brazo y me abrazó por detrás.-¡Ya basta, Baldr!

-¿Loki-san?-Le dije, mirándole a los ojos.

-El mismo.-Me contestó sonriente, y volvió a clavar la mirada en Baldr, petrificado por el acto.

-Loki…-Le dijo enfadado

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué, Baldr…?-Baldr no me apartaba la mirada, el acosador número uno ya daba más miedo que Light Yagami y su risa psicópata.-¡Mírame a mí, Baldr! Ella…¡Ella es mía!


	19. Chapter 19 La flor del corazón

¡Muy buenas a todosh ;D! Aquí os traigo el capítulo 19 de este romántico y salseante Fic (?) En fin, es cortito, lo she, y encima me he estado comiendo el coco para poder hacer...en fin...ehem...¡Empieza ya o no sabrás que pasa, por Dioh (y Sebastian e.e yazabeih...como es un demonio p-pues...da igual).

* * *

-¡Ya basta, Loki! ¿Por qué no haces más que entrometerte?-Baldr con una mirada que daba miedo, se fijaba en Loki, el cual me apretó más fuerte con sus brazos y me echó un poco para atrás.

-Para de una vez, Baldr.-Loki parecía que le costaba hablarle a Baldr, su mejor amigo. Pero tenía que decírselo.

-No sigas molest-

-¡Deja de hacerme sufrir!-Loki cortó a Baldr con un grito, que tenía un punto de desesperación.-Es verdad que yo te decepcioné bastante pero, tú me decepcionas hasta este punto; ¿tener que pelearme con mi mejor amigo… ¡ porque no sabe aceptar que a otro le guste la misma persona!? Acéptalo, Baldr. Nunca puede ser todo lo que uno quiere, y deberías saberlo.

-Tsk…-Baldr chasqueó la lengua y se fue por el lado contrario a los puestecillos. Tenía la impresión de que quería estar solo.

Loki estaba cabizbajo y seguía con los brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, pero esta vez, apretaba un poco más.-Loki, ¿estás bien? Ya sé que Baldr es tu mejor amigo y que no querías enfadarte con el. Yo no quería meterme en medio de vuestra amistad…lo siento.

-En realidad, no tienes culpa. Él se obsesionó contigo, te quería solo a ti y para nadie más. Y ahora, tiene que aceptar lo que siento yo por ti.

Me sonrojé y me quedé rígida pensando que hacer.-Ya han encendido las luces y abierto los puestos. ¿No quieres ir a verlos? Yo ahora he de atender el mío, pero luego podríamos ir a dar una vuelta.

Con un tono suave y tierno, me contestó.-Vale.-Cuando me soltó, se me puso en frente y me miró a los ojos. Te acompaño al tuyo, por si acaso.-Yo asentí.

Nos fuimos callados hacia mi puesto, el cual emanaba un olor a paella. Loki permaneció a mi lado todo el rato y cuando llegamos, Hikari estaba con un delantal rojo con la silueta del toro y un cucharón en la mano.

-Vamos a ver, niña… ¿¡CUANDO PENSABAS APARECER!? Es que vamos, y yo, pues aquí, venga, haciendo arroz. ¡PONTE AHORA MISMO A TRABJAR, POR EL AMOR DEL CIELO!

-…Entendido.-antes de irme, me di la vuelta.- Loki, ya iré yo a buscarte, ¿vale?-Me fui a la parte de atrás del puesto, donde estaba Lucina afinando la guitarra.

-Hola Lucina. Oye, ¿cómo es que no tienes puesto el traje?

-Porque por llegar tarde y preocuparnos al saber dónde estabas te he castigado. Tú vas a bailar, yo no.

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!? ¡NONONONONONONONO!

-Pues sep. Ahora ponte ahora mismo el traje de flamenca y prepárate para bailar. Y sin replicar.

-Vale, vale…-Cogí el traje rojo y me fui a los baños sin que me viera nadie. Al salir, estaba descalza y con los tacones en una mano, y mi ropa en otra. Tuve que dar la vuelta entera porque había mucha gente por los alrededores.

Cuando llegué, Hikari estaba sirviendo paella a Takeru y vendiendo castañuelas. Obviamente, luego que puso a hablar con Takeru (Es que esta niña no es normal). Lucina llevaba una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro encima, unos pantalones negros, un sombrero cordobés y, cogiéndose la cola, una cinta verde y morada.

-Ame, ¿estás lista?-Era Hikari, que se asomó por detrás.

-S-si…aunque me da mucha vergüenza…

-Tú sólo baila como siempre.-Ella me sonrió.

Podía oír a la gente alrededor nuestra y cada vez me dolía más la barriga de los nervios. Suspiré y, con ya los tacones puestos, subí a la pequeña plataforma que montamos al lado de la caseta.

A nuestro alrededor, pudimos ver a todos los Dioses, menos a Baldr. Hikari subió a la plataforma junto con Lucina y la guitarra flamenca. Lucina se sentó mientras que Hikari, a mi lado, anunció lo siguiente:

-Damas y caballeros, el puesto de cultura española va a haceros una demostración del flamenco, que es un baile muy típico de Andalucía y mi compañera Ame va a bailarlas para ustedes, mientras que Lucina tocará la guitarra. Espero que lo disfruten.-Al finalizar, saludó al público y la gente aplaudía mientras ella bajaba.

-Ame.

-Vamos.

Lucina empezó a tocar y yo a bailar. Estaba avergonzada, pero podía ver el interés en este tipo de danza y eso m motivó más. Cada vez que pegaba unos cuantos taconazos en el suelo y alzaba mis manos, Hikari decía el "¡Olé!" con mucho arte.

Al finalizar, la gente aplaudía como loca y chiflaba mientras que nos felicitaban por la buena actuación a Lucina y a mí. Estaba molida y sólo me apetecía dar una vuelta ahora mismo.

Hikari estaba tras la caseta.- ¡Muy bien las dos! Y lo mejor es que nuestra paella y castañuelas se han vendido, así que podemos cerrar y dar una vuelta por ahí. ¿Qué os parece?

-Eso estaría bien, pero antes vamos a cambiarnos de ropa. Por aquí, Ame.-Lucina me tonó la mano y me llevó a los baños donde nos cambiamos y ya recogimos a Hikari para dar una vuelta.

-¿Por dónde queréis empezar?-Pregunté

-Vamos simplemente a dar un paseo y ya lo que surja.-Respondió Lucina.

-¡TAKE-TAKEEEEE!-Hikari salió corriendo hacia el puesto japonés, situado unos metros delante de nosotras.

Lucina y yo corrimos tras ella y tras encontrarla Lucina le dio un cogotazo.

-¡AU!

-¿Qué hacéis, Yui?-Le pregunté.

-Sopa de alubias rojas.-Me contestó la pelimorada.

-Podéis probarla si os apetece. Sólo vale una moneda el cuenco.-Dijo Tsukito.

-¿Me ponéis uno por favor?

-Y a mi también.

-¡Yo también quiero!-Las tres nos apuntamos a probarlo.

-Susanoo, tres raciones.-Le ordenó Tsukito a su hermano, que estaba con un cucharón y la pedazo olla con la sopa de alubias.

-¡Voy Onii! ¡Kusanagi, los cuencos!

-¡Hai!-Con rapidez, Yui le di los cuencos a Takeru y éste nos sirvió una por una después de darle la moneda a Tsukito.

-A la de tres. Una, dos…

-¡TRES! –Hikari se tragó la sopa de un soplón y Lucina y yo la tomamos tranquilamente.

-¡Deliciosa!-Las tres contestamos a la vez. Era verdad, estaba más buena que las lentejas que me hacía mi abuela.

-Takeru-san, puedes irte si quieres, el resto ya lo serviré yo.-Le dijo Yui

-¿Onii?-Tsukito asintió.- ¡YAY!-Takeru pegó un salto de alegría. Se quitó el delantal y empezó a caminar con Hikari. Lucina y yo pudimos observar que ambos estaban colorados. (¡Que adorables!)

Me adelanté unos pasos y me acerqué a ver unas flores en maceta de muchos colores. Eran preciosas. Había rojas, azules, amarillas, rosas…(Me pregunto quién las venderá…)

-Hola Ame.-Dionisio apareció por mi izquierda.

-¡Dee-Dee! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunté.

Señaló las flores con el pulgar.-Estas flores son una de las cosas que vendemos. Las ha cultivado Hades.

-Ame, mira quién está aquí.-Lucina me llamó y yo me giré. Estaba entre los brazos de Hades, sonriente.

-Hola Ame.-Me saludó sonriente.

-¡Hola Hades!-Le sonreí también.- ¿Dónde están Takeru y Hikari?-Hacía un rato que no escuchaba la voz de Hikari, que parecía que tenía un megáfono en la garganta.

-Se han ido por ahí a dar un paseo.-Me contestó Lucina.

-Podéis iros vosotros también si queréis. Yo estaré bien.-Ya que eran pareja, deseaba que aprovecharan el tiempo, y no perderlo estando Lucina pendiente de mí, ya que era un desastre de vez en cuando.

-Ame, ¿estás segura? No nos importa irnos contigo.-Preguntó Hades.

-¡Claro! ¡Disfrutad!

-Gracias Ame. Si ocurre algo, no dudes en llamar a Marth, ¿vale?

-Vale. No te preocupes Lucina.-Sonreí y ella sacudió su mano. Los dos se fueron agarrados de la mano entre todo el gentío. Me dí la vuelta para hablar con Dionisio.-Dee-Dee, me llevo la Dalia morada.

-¡Muy bien!-Dionisio me entregó la maceta dentro de una bolsa de papel y en el asa había un lazo rojo.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Ah, te la regalo.-Dionisio me sonrió.

-¡Gracias Dee-Dee!-Cogí la bolsa sonriente.

-¡DEE-DEE! -Apollo vino corriendo.-¡Hola Ame!

-¡Holap!

-¿Qué ocurre, Apollo?-Le preguntó su hermano.

-¡He vendido todo!-Contestó con los brazos alzados

-¿De verdad?-Dionisio arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.-¿No me estarás mintiendo?

-Moooo….Bueno….esque….-Apollo se sonrojó- S-sólo quería ir a ver a Yosei-san…

-¡Pues habérmelo dicho antes! Anda ve y no tardes en volver, ¿vale hermanito?

-¡Vale!-Apollo le abrazó a su hermano y se fue corriendo.-¡Yayyyyy!

-Bueno, voy a buscar a Loki. Nos vemos Dee-Dee.-Le sacudí la mano y el me respondió con un guiño. Tras eso, estuve buscando el puesto Nórdico.

Iba andando con cautela por los puestos (que para colmo, era el gentío peor que cuando estaban los puestos de Navidad en la Alameda), para no toparme con Baldr, cuando por fin, escuché la voz de Loki. Me detuve unos metros alejada del puesto para ver lo que hacía.

-¡Vengan todos! ¡Es muuuy baratitooo~!

-Venid todos. Es barato.-Thor no parecía tener muchas ganas de pregonar, o eso parecía. ¿Ahora, Thor es Hielo-man o qué? Hay que echarle ganas.

Loki se giró.-Oye, ¿no puedes sonar más alegre? Espantas a los clientes.

-Hm.-Thor miró a Loki.- No puedo

-Vaaamos. Todo es una experiencia…¡Venga, anímate!

-Esto no el lo mío.-Decía Thor mientras su hermanastro se le acercaba.

-Vamos, hazlo, hazlo. Reúne valor y atrae clientes.-Mientras Loki le decía esas palabras a su hermano, Thor me descubrió.-¡Listo! ¡Tres, dos, uno, vamos!

-Oe.-Thor me señaló con su dedo e hizo un gesto para que fuera.

Andé con vergüenza hasta ellos y con la planta escondida detrás de mí.-Hola…

-¡Ame! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te ha visto Baldr?-Loki me posó las manos en mis hombros.

-No, no me ha visto. Además, te dije que vendría a buscarte y eso he hecho.-Le sonreí.-Además, te he traído algo.-Le mostré la bolsa.-Ábrelo.

Loki tomó la bolsa y tirando ligeramente del lazo, el cual sostenía en la mano, abrió la bolsa y se sorprendio.-Esto es…

-Tus flores favoritas, Dalias moradas.

Loki me abrazó fuertemente y me miró durante unos instantes. Apretaba sus labios con fuerza mientras miraba hacia otro lado, colorado, cuando mis labios rozaron su suave mejilla.-E-eh…-Ambos estábamos rojos como los tomates, cuando Thor tosió.

-A ver, no es por nada pero, si queréis iros a dar un paseo, Loki, puedes irte.

-Arigato, Thor.-Loki tomó mi mano con fuerza y me llevó hasta una fuente, alejada de los puestos, donde la luna reflejaba su luz en el agua y nos daba iluminación. Ambos permanecíamos callados, aún cogidos de las manos. Loki me transmitía calor a través de sus manos.

-Loki, eres como una estufa viviente, ¿sabes? Jajaja-Lo miré y el rió conmigo.

-Ame, mira, para ti.-Loki sacó de su bolsillo un colgante de un corazón formado por una clave de Fa y una clave de Sol que estaba bocaabajo.-Un pajarito me dijo que te gustaba mucho la música y que querías uno, así que te lo he comprado. ¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!-Abracé a Loki y él me lo puso delicadamente.

-Cuídalo muy bien.

-¡Claro!-Le sonreí y le apreté la mano.

Loki comenzó a acariciarme el rostro, callado y serio, cuando con el índice alzó mi rostro, mirando hacia él y con el pulgar rozaba mis labios.-¿Es que ya no tienes miedo de mi?

Yo le negué con la cabeza.-Loki, ya no te tengo miedo porque acabo de descubrir que eres la persona con la que quiero estar, para siempre.

Me miró con una mirada tierna, llena de cariño y nuestros labios se juntaron. Pude notar las ganas que tenía de que este momento llegara. Sus labios quemaban un poco, pero era soportable. Mi corazón latía con una fuerza descomunal.

Tras unos instantes estando "pegados" nos separamos y chocamos nuestras frentes, sonriendo a la vez que nos sonrojábamos.

-Es imperdonable.-De repente, una silueta apareció entre las sombras, en frente de nosotros.-De verdad, a Loki e gustas mucho, Ame…

Loki se incorporó y se puso delante de mí, cubriéndome.- Abandona de una vez. Este juego lo he ganado yo…Baldr.

* * *

¡SE ACABÓ! Aviso que el Fic no va a continuar porque he querido dejar un final tan abierto como-¡NO! Que no, que va a seguir, ostia xDDDDD ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Qué creeis que va a pasar con el acosador de Baldr? ¿Cómo creeis que será el AmexLoki en un futuro?

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Mini-Dioses!

PD:

Gracias por dejarme esos reviews que me proporcionan risa o apoyo para seguir con esto. Oz amo ;3


	20. Chapter 20 La solitaria verdad

¡Holaaa! xD Veo que algunas personitas inocentes se creyeron lo de que e Fic iba a finalizar en el capítulo anterior y me daba hasta pena. Pero como soy buena persiana lo continuaré n.n (Aparte no iba a dejarlo así claro está) En fin, este capitulito es cortito, lo she. Y encima que es el numero 20... pero en fin, que leáis ya os e os hace de noche (Aquí es por la tarde :D)

* * *

-No dejaré que te la quedes…-Baldr avanzó con la mirada clavada en mí, con un paso imponente y los puños apretados.

-¡Pero que obstinado eres! ¡Me ha elegido a mí!-Loki avanzó hacia él. No pude verle el rostro, pero su voz sonó fuerte y protectora.

Me quedé callada mientras ambos se miraban fijamente. Tenía miedo y por un instante recordé lo que me dijo Lucina antes.

"Si ocurre algo, no dudes en llamar a Marth, ¿vale?"

Pegué la punta de los dedos índice y pulgar, los posé bajo la lengua y chiflé de manera tan potente que resonó en todo el patio. Loki y Baldr me miraron sorprendidos y a lo lejos se oyó un aullido de Lobo. De pronto, Marth aterrizó ante mí, con el pelo erizado, la cola levantada y alas alzadas, imponiendo con sus colmillos color plata.

-Así que llamaste a tu fiel perro, por lo que veo.-Baldr mofó a Marth llamándole perro, lo que más coraje le daba.

-Loki, cúbrela.-Le dijo la bestia al chico. Éste me tomó la mano y se puso a mi lado pegado, mientras la bestia se acercaba más a Baldr. Él le gruñó a Baldr.

Baldr levantó su rostro, sarcástico y había algo raro. Su cabello se tornó de rubio a blanco, y ojos azules como el mar a amarillo, como los de Marth. Loki se sorprendió y el chico, que ya no parecía Baldr, miraba a la bestia a los ojos.-Perro, túmbate.

Un aura de destrucción le rodeó a Baldr y un rayo le cayó a Marth en la columna. El animal pegó un grito de dolor.-¡MAAAAARTH!-Grité mientras corría hacia la bestia. Tenía una herida grande en la espalda y sangraba, yo lo abracé.

-Buen chico…perro…Jajaja…-Baldr rió malévolamente mientras más rayos caían del cielo.

-¡Ame!-Loki corrió hacia mí.-He de parar a Baldr, ten cuidado de que no te pase nada.

-Loki por favor ten cuidado.-Lo miré preocupada pero él me sonrió como diciendo que todo iba a salir bien.

El pelirrojo atravesaba los rayos, los cuales unos rajaron su ropa y uno le hirió la mejilla. Cuando atravesó una extraña esfera que había alrededor de Baldr, que estaba en trance, lo abrazó.-Ya estoy aquí Baldr. Ya pasó todo.

Baldr se desmayó en los brazos del pelirrojo y este lo sostenía mirándole los ojos.

-Loki, ¿estáis los dos bien?-Pregunté

-Si. Sólo esta un poco cansado. Lo llevaré a la enfermería a dormir. Deberías ocuparte de Marth y cuando acabes nos vemos en la enfermería.

-Vale. Venga Marth, tú puedes…-Le cogí la pata delantera izquierda para ponerlo en pie. Apenas podía sostenerse por culpa de la gran herida del lomo, pero por lo menos no se desangraba más. Tuve que llevarlo al cuarto de baño de nuestra habitación, que era muy amplio, y limpiarle, coserle y vendarle la herida. Cuando terminé, lo llevé al salón y lo cubrí con una manta.

La bestia se durmió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y partí hacia la enfermería.

Pegué unos toques en la puerta, y mientras la habría pedía permiso para entrar.-Con permiso…

Loki se volvió.-Tengo que contarte una cosa, pero no debes decirle a Baldr lo que ha pasado.

-Claro.-Me senté al lado de Loki, serios, mirado a Baldr tendido en la cama.

-Todos quieren a Baldr. Eso es porque los atrae el poder del Dios de la Luz. Es decir, en realidad no lo quieren. Es un amor falso. Aunque Baldr estaba rodeado de gente, estaba solo...-Loki hablaba claramente y con un tono de tristeza.-Eso fue cuando te conoció,-Loki me miró.-Ame. Una humana a la que no le afectaba el poder de la luz. Y aunque a Lucina, Hikari y a Yui tampoco les afecte, era también esa forma tuya de ser. Alguien que llenaría su soledad…

El chico se echó para adelante, volviendo a mirar a Baldr.-Cuando las emociones de Baldr son inestables, se descontrolan y se vuelven de una persona diferente.-Me explicó el chico.-Los arranques de Baldr no sólo lastiman a los que están a su alrededor, sino también a él. Lastimar a los demás lo entristece profundamente.-Loki posó un brazo en el respaldo de la silla.-Por eso, intenté protegerte de Baldr. Ahora no es mi responsabilidad cuidar sólo de Baldr…-Loki miró por unos instantes el suelo y me miró a mi.-Sino que a ti también…

Me acerqué al chico y le tomé la mano.-No estás solo tú para cuidar de Baldr. Yo te ayudaré.-El chico me miró con ternura y acarició mi mano, que estaba helada pero consiguió calentarla.

-Hasta ahora, Baldr sólo nos tenía a Thor y a mí. Y yo,-Loki se rascó con el dedo índice la mejilla- a Baldr y a Thor, así que estábamos igual.

-Debió de ser duro y doloroso…-miré unos instantes hacia abajo, pero luego dirigí mi mirada a Loki, de forma decidida-Definitivamente, voy a ayudaros a los dos en lo que sea posible.

-Ya veo.-Loki me miró.-No sólo te afecta el poder de la luz…-Loki se incorporó y me sonrió-Creo que logro entender por qué Baldr se enamoró de ti. Baldr es mi salvador, por eso es tan importante para mí.

-¿Y eso?

-La sangre de una raza de gigantes llamados Jötnar corre por mis venas. Y son odiados por los Dioses. Nadie me quería y estaba totalmente solo. No tenía a nadie y era tratado como un enemigo. Mi corazón odiaba todo. Y por casualidad, conocí a Baldr. Por muchas trastadas que le hacía, él siempre estaba a mi lado. Su gran corazón y su amor por todo me cambió. Mis días solitarios se tornaron a días alegres y Baldr les daba luz.

Un día, un Dios intentó matarme Cuando lo hizo. Lo que ha pasado antes ahí afuera, fue lo que pasó en el pasado.

LOKI´S POV

Tras escuchar la historia, Ame se fue a por algo para que tomara Baldr. Mi amigo abrió los ojos.

-Loki, escuché tu voz.-Baldr sonrió.-Siempre estaremos juntos.

-Si.

En ese momento, se sobresaltó.- Loki, ¿Por qué estás herido? ¿Acaso yo…?-

-No te preocupes.-le corté.-Me salió el tiro por la culata en una broma.-Reí-Es lo mismo de siempre.

-Ya veo…¿Dónde está Ame?

-Baldr. Ame- -En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dijo Baldr. Ame entró en la habitación con unos dangos y batido de chocolate.

-Con permiso~ ¡Hola Baldr!-Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y fue hacia Baldr corriendo para darle un abrazo-¡Que alegría de que estés bien!

AME´S POV

-Oe, Ame. Vamos a contárselo.-Loki me miró seriamente y luego a Baldr. Yo asentí.

-¿Qué tenéis que contarme, chicos?-Estaba preocupado, pero había que aprovechar ahora que estaba más vulnerable.

Me senté al lado de Loki y nos tomamos la mano.-Baldr, Loki y yo nos amamos. Y aunque es verdad que cuesta asimilarlo, nosotros no te abandonaremos jamás. Te queremos mucho Baldr, y eres muy importante para nosotros. Te queremos aquí para que nos ayudes y nos des esa luz y ese amor que despredes.

-Ella es la persona que amo, Baldr. Pero pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos, aunque esta vez ella también formará parte de nuestra familia.-Añadió Loki. Tras esto, ambos abrazamos a Baldr.

-Me alegro por vosotros. Y al fin logro entenderlo. Ame, siento haberte complicado un poco las cosas. Y Loki, siento haberte causado tantos problemas. Debéis estar juntos, sin duda.

-Baldr…Arigato.-Le dije suavemente.

Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos unos instantes callados.

-¿No estaba preparando Agana Belea un evento..?-Dijo Baldr.

-¡OSTIA ES VERDAD SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO!-Me agarré los pelos de la cabeza.

-¡Aún hay tiempo! ¡Vamos Baldr!-Loki extendió la mano hacia Baldr, el cual la tomó sonriente y se incorporó de la cama sin problemas.

Llegamos cuando todos estaban subiendo a las barcas y menos mal. Thor, Baldr, Loki y yo nos metimos en el mismo bote con unos farolillos que flotaban, agarrándolos con un cordelito.

Soltamos todos a la vez nuestros faroles. Nos levantamos y nos pusimos a contemplarlos.

-¡Es increíble!-Dije emocionada

-Si, es muy hermoso.-Dijo Baldr, que luego me miró.-Ame, agradezco el milagro de haberte conocido. Pero quise apresurar las cosas…y le causé problemas a Loki. Lo siento de veras.

-Eres bastante molesto, Baldr.-Dijo Loki, que encogió el brazo y dejó caer la mano.-Ponte en mi situación.

-¡Loki!-le dijo su hermano. El pelirrojo rió.

-Me alegro de que nos graduemos todos al final como grandes amigos.

-Soy muy afortunado.-Baldr tomó mi mano y la de Loki, formando un círculo, cogidos los tres felizmente.-Tengo dos personas especiales.-Los tres nos quedamos observando los farolillos, felices. Ojalá esa felicidad durara eternamente.

LOKI´S POV

Cuando acabó el evento, acompañé a Ame a su dormitorio. Le di un beso y me marché junto a Thor, caminando por los alrededores.

-Loki.-Thor me llamó y nos paramos.

-Lo sé. No tienes de qué preocuparte.-Giré levemente mi rostro y le hablé.- Mataré a Baldr con mis propias manos.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con…?

-Descubrirá la verdad por sí sola. De hecho, sabe lo que va a pasar y querrá impedirlo. Sólo espero que no me odie y que no le ocurra nada.

* * *

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué pasra con Badr? ¿Qué haría Ame para impedir la muerte de su amigo? ¿Veis bien encaminada las relaciones? El siguiente capitulo lo dedicaré al TakeruxHikari y a YuixApollo, pobrechitos. En fin, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Mini-Dioses!


	21. Chapter 21 El corazón del Mar

¡HOLAAAA! A ver no me matéis por no haber subido, pero he tenido exámenes y muchas mierdas y no había tiempo D,: Pero en fin ya da igual porque os traigo el nuevo capítulo (que ojalá os resulte zukhulemto) xD La verdad es que Takeru lo he hecho muy (totalmente) ooc porque me parecía difícil hacerlo tan... Takeru XDDD Es demasiado algodón de azúcar (?) Aunque bue... Ahora que lo pienso me estoy enrollando un poco así que... ¡A leer (y fangirlear en vuestras mentes) se ha dicho! (Madre mía, ¿qué me he tomado Dx?)

* * *

 _ **Takeru's Route**_

 _Viernes, 20:00, alrededores de la Academia_

 **Narración en tercera persona**

-¡SEAH!-En los alrededores de la Academia, una joven morena, de estatura media y ojos verdes oliva, estaba con una dokken*, dando golpes contra un árbol viejo cuyo tronco estaba desgastado. La chica paró para descansar. Se secó con una toalla que llevaba en una mochila el sudor, se la colocó alrededor del cuello y bebió agua.-Uf…Qué calor hace hoy…-la chica miro a su alrededor- aquí al menos nadie me ve entrenar en secreto…-susurró la joven-(Tengo que seguir entrenando para ser tan fuerte como Takeru)-sus tripas rugieron- Dejémoslo por hoy. Me pregunto, ¿qué habrá para cenar?

La chica se colocó la De camino a su dormitorio, se encontró con Takeru, que venía acompañado de Hades y Loki. Hikari fue saludarlos.

-¡Yooo!-Les dijo a los chicos que divisaba desde lejos de forma alegre.

-¡Hola…Kitsune-chan~!.-Le dijo Loki, mientras le sonreía pícaramente. Hades asintió en forma de saludo. Takeru parecía nervioso y estaba sonrojado, mientras miraba a la chica. Loki posó una mano en su hombro.-Venga machote, recuerda lo que te aconsejamos y todo irá bien, ¿si~?

-¡P-pero no estoy listo aún!-Le dijo Takeru sin alzar mucho la voz.

-Susanoo, tú tranquilo y actúa natural, como siempre. Pero esta vez sé un poco más suave.-Hades consiguió calmarlo un poco, y miró su reloj dorado de bolsillo.-Se hace tarde. Loki, vámonos.

Loki y Hades se fueron, y la chica se paró junto a Takeru, sonriente.-Take-Take~

-Ho-Hola, Hikari.-el chico, que se sonrojó un poco, se colocó la mano en la nuca.-Mmm…

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preuntó la chica preocupada

-Etto…-El peli-azul tosió para aclararse y le habló a la chica.-Este sábado, ¿…quieres ir conmigo a la playa...?

-¡SIIIIIIII!-Le dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba. El chico sonrió y se alegró mucho.

-En la salida de los dormitorios a las diez en punto de la mañana, ¿vale?-Takeru posó la mano en su cabeza y sonrió.

-Hasta mañana, pues. ¡Ya ne!-Le dijo la chica alegremente mientras se alejaba del chico. Takeru se quedó mirándola tiernamente y ya se fue a su dormitorio.

 **HIKARI´S POV**

Me fui corriendo a mi dormitorio y nada más entrar no pude contenerme a expresar mi felicidad-¡YAHOOOOOOOO!-Estaba dando botes de alegría y vinieron Lucina y Ame con cara de WTF

-A ver Hikari… ¿Qué te has tomado?-Me dijo Ame con los brazos cruzados.

-T-T-T-Take-Take ….-Dije tartemudeando, como una completa idiota. Pero el cariño que sentía por el y encima la felicidad, hacían que me volviera loca y vomitara arcoíris.

-¿Takeru? ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Es que te he hecho algo?-En esa última pregunta, la cara de Lucina daba más miedo que la de una psicópata. De hecho, cuando se enfadaba mandaba a cualquiera al infierno.

-Me ha pedido que mañana vayamos juntos a la playa.-La frase la terminé con una cara extrañamente pervertida pero divertida. Las chicas se quedaron unos instantes calladas, pero al tiempo reaccionaron a la vez.

-¿¡REALLY!?

-¡Que siiii! ¿¡No veis que os lo estoy diciendo!?

-Bueno bueno… Pues yo quiero que te salga todo perfecto, así que te ayudaremos a preparar un almuerzo y merienda para mañana.-Dijo Lucina con tono orgulloso.

-¿Honto?-Le pregunté y ella me afirmó con la cabeza junto con Ame.-WIIIIII

En nada, nos pusimos a cocinar un suculento almuerzo y una dulce merienda. Estaba tan ilusionada que no paraba de sonrojarme. Alguna que otra vez se me fue algo de las manos por despiste PEEEERO al menos ponía toda mi ilusión y cariño. Ya sabía lo que sentían las chicas de los animes al preparar la comida para un…"amigo especial".

 _Sábado, 10:00 Salida de los dormitorios._

 **TAKERU´S POV**

Suspiré-Que nervios por favor… ¿Por qué estoy así?-Mi cabeza iba a explotar eyer anoche intentando dormirme ya que pensaba todo el rato en lo de hoy. Quise ir bien vestido, pero a la vez informal. Me puse un kimono con media manga, pegado y negro y este llevaba uno más suelto de manga corta con cuadritos y unos pantalones marrones cogidos con un cinturón de tela negra. Y llevaba unas zapatillas de esparto.

No sé por qué, pero había llegado aquí media hora antes. La verdad es que me pongo nervioso al hablar a solas con ella pero, en el club no pasa eso, ni en los entrenamientos… Sacudí mi cabeza miré el cielo; nubes pequeñas y blancas con un bonito cielo azul.

-¡Take-Takeeee!-Hikari vino corriendo junto a… ¿Horo? ¿Por qué? En fin, lo importante es que vino y la alegría y alivio recorrió mi cuerpo. Se podía ver que llevaba un vestido corto de color azul con unos volantes por la parte baja de color blanco y unas chanclas de esparto.

-¡Ohayo Hikari!-Le dije con una gran sonrisa. Cuando Horo vino hacia mí no pude resistirme acariciarla. Me encantaban los zorros desde pequeño y ver uno de nueve colas era muy inusual.

-T-Takeru, traje el almuerzo.-Hikari extendió hacia mí una cesta que emanaba un delicioso olor. La chica estaba algo sonrojada, y de una manera muy kawaii…

-Huele de maravilla… estoy deseando probarlo.-Realicé una leve sonrisa.

-T-Take-Take…te estás sonrojando…-Hikari me miró sorprendida.

Rápidamente me tapé con una mano la boca de vergüenza. Ella se empezó a reir.-O-oe…¡N-no tiene gracia!

-Perdona,-La chica hablaba entre carcajadas-pero es que estás tan gracioso y kawaii a la vez que- -Nos quedamos rígidos en nuestro sitio, algo avergonzados, mirando lo que fuera excepto a los ojos del otro.

-Bueno…-dije con una mano en la nuca-¿Nos vamos ya?

-¡Claro!-Me sonrió de una manera cálida y amable. Esta chica… por alguna razón… me hacía sentir feliz y cálido. Sabía como sacar mi lado tierno.

Fuimos durante el camino andando sin parar y hablando por los codos de todo tipo de temas, excepto el de… en fin, los amores. Cosa que me fastidió un poco, pero a lo mejor en la playa sacaba provecho. ¿Cómo? Ni idea pero seguro que tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para expresar mis sentimientos hacia ella de manera directa.

 _La playa. 11:30._

Al llegar a la playa, lo primero que hicimos fue quitarle las alforjas a Horo, que las llevaba cargando todo el camino y ordenar las cosas en la cabaña. Como éramos sólo dos personas, decidimos dormir en la misma.

El zorro se quedó durmiendo en la cabaña y Hikari y yo decidimos bañarnos por la tarde, y no sabía que hacer, hasta que me acordé de una cosa.

Tomé las dokken que me traje cuando vinimos todo el grupo aquí de viaje escolar y le di una.-Enséñame de lo que eres capaz.-La chica me miró con cara desafiante y aceptó. Nos salimos al exterior y buscamos una zona lisa y sin piedras.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Hikari ya estaba golpeando con una fuerza impresionante. Cuando las dokken chocaban entre sí, parecía que iban a partirse.-Has mejorado bastante…eh.-Le dije mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

Ella no respondió, tenía la mirada fija en mí, pero no me miraba a la cara. Su aptitud me pareció extraña ya que ella nunca es así. Intenté darle, una y otra vez, pero nada. Estábamos cansados, yo no podía más, y en un instante me despisté.

 **¡PAM!**

Mi dokken salió volando tras el impacto de la suya contra la mía.

-¡YATTAAAAAA! ¿¡Viste Take-Take!?-La chica pegaba saltos de alegría.- Al final entrenar más tiene sus frutos.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en la arena. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado, clavando la dokken en la arena.

-¿Desde aquel día has estado entrenando después del horario extraescolar?-Estaba asombrado. Su fuerza superaba la mía y con creces.

-Síp. Yo solita he estado preparándome para que un día vieras lo fuerte que soy.-Dijo de sonriente.

 _La cabaña de la playa 18:00_

 **HIKARI´S POV**

Tenía ganas de ir al agua, pero no sola. Me acerqué a Takeru, que estaba dormido echando una siesta. Se veía tan kawaii que me daba cosa despertarlo, pero él quizá tendría ganas de bañarse tambén.

Con voz suave, le empecé a hablar.-O-oe, Take-Take…-Me sonrojé de la vergüenza. De verdad no quería, pero a la hora de comer dijo que lo despertase si iba al agua. Tomé aire y le di suaves toques en el hombro y pronuncié varias veces su nombre.

-Takeru-¡AH! –El peliazul me pegó un tirón del brazo y me tumbó de espaldas a él, abrazándome la cintura. (La madre que lo parió…). Intenté escabullirme pero era imposible, no me dejaba.

 **TAKERU´S POV**

Notaba una presencia alrededor mía. Era delgada y pequeñita, pero delicada, con un olor ligero y agradable a brisa marina. Abrí los ojos lentamente para ver quién era esa persona.

-¿¡HIKARI!?

-¿¡TAKERU!? ¿¡PERO QUE HACÍAS IDIOTA!? ¡CASI ME ESTRUJAS!-Me dijo mientras se levantaba rápido de la cama, sonrojada.

-Lo hice inconscientemente. Estaba dormido, ¿sabes?-Le dije un poco molesto, sentado en la cama.

-Me asustaste, baka…-Hikari miró a un lado, más sonrojada aún y con cara inocente.

(Kawaii…) Al instante me tapé con la mano el rostro, que se sonrojó al ver de esa forma a la chica.

Quise cambiar rápido de tema para no estar en tensión y me acordé de que le dije que iríamos a la playa por la tarde. Con un tono amable, le dije.-¿Quieres ir al agua, Hikari?-Ella me miró y asintió sonriente. Yo le sonreí.

 _La playa 18:15_

El agua estaba tranquila y estaba esperando a que Hikari terminase de ponerse el bikini sentado en la toalla, mirando una bella caracola color blanquecina.

Apreté fuertemente la caracola con cuidado de no hacerme daño y miré al mar, pensativo. (¿Por qué soñé con ella? ¿Qué siento por ella? ¿Cómo se llama esto?) Estaba nervioso, intranquilo…Pensando qué podría hacer. (No me queda más remedio que hacerlo. Voy a decirle lo que siento. Es verdad que cuando ocurrió el accidente, que un árbol cayó sobre ella, se lo dije pero estaba inconsciente; pero ahora, lo haré. He de aprovechar que estamos a solas y en un ambiente agradable).

-¡Take-Takeeee~!-Hikari venía hacia mí corriendo y sacudiendo su mano alzada. Llevaba un precioso bikini azul marino con dibujos de olas.

Le sonreí desde lejos y se puso contenta. Iba directa al agua, cuando se tropezó de boca en la orilla. No pude evitar reírme.

-¡N-No hace gracia! ¡Me hice daño, ¿sabes?!-Hikari se sentó en la orilla y su barbilla y rodillas estaban coloradas con gotitas de sangre. Miraba al mar triste y encogida.

Dejé la caracola en la toalla, y entonces caminé y me senté a su lado, pegado a ella.-Perdona Hikari, sé que estuvo mal reírse. Debería haberte ayudado.

Ella giró su rostro con una sonrisa.-Está bien. No puedo enfadarme contigo, Takeru. Me resulta imposible. Además, te diré una cosa…-Hikari tomó aire. Ambos estábamos nerviosos y no quería que se declarara ella, estaría feo.-Siempre te he admirado. Has sido mi inspiración para hacerme más fuerte y me gustaría seguir entrenando contigo para hacerme cada vez más fuerte.

-Vaya…-me puse la mano en la nuca.-No sé qué decir…

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡TE HAS PUESTO ROJO~!

-¡O-Oe! ¡Ya verás!-Cogí a la chica en brazos y anduve hasta el agua con ella en brazos.-Venga, ¿a la de tres?-Ella asintió con una cara amable y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. Una…dos…¡tres!-Los dos nos sumergimos en el agua. Estaba un poco fría, pero se estaba a gusto en ella.

-¡Waaaah! ¡Se está genial!

-Hikari.- De pie, en el agua, con esta llegándonos por la cintura, la rodeé con un brazo la cintura y tomé su mano con la otra, apretándola.

-¿Ta-...Takeru..?-Ella estaba nerviosa, sonrojada… y yo también. No sé ni cómo la hice. Pero debía hacerlo. Lo que sentía por ella, era amor. Y no podía aguantar más.

Entonces, tomé sus mano con las mías-Verás Hikari…una vez te lo dije, pero estabas inconsciente, así que te lo volveré a decir. Resulta que tanto tiempo juntos, demostrándome lo mucho que me apreciabas desde un principio, lo mucho que te has esforzado y por lo que hemos pasado y hecho, me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti. A tu lado, me siento diferente y me comporto diferente y no sabía por qué, pero ahora si.

Ella me miraba sonrojada, inmóvil, escuchando todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Entonces tomé aire y se lo solté.

-Hikari Shiku, yo, Susanoo Totsuka Takeru, te amo con todo mi corazón.

Al instante me abrazó. Me sentía la persona más feliz de todo el mundo, ya que por fin encontré a la persona que debería amar toda la eternidad.

-Suki da yo, Take-Take...

No sabía cómo, pero nuestros labios se presionaron, el uno con el otro. Ahora, nuestros corazones estaban unidos y nadie ni nada los podrá separar jamás.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Apoyáis su relación? Y voy a preguntar por curiosité pero... ¿Con qué Dios os quedaríais? Comentad si queréis qué os ha parecido el "Takari" y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡Mini-Dioses!


	22. Chapter 22 La realidad y la orquídea

_¡HOLA PIPOL! ¡ Al fin terminé este capítulo! Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de deleitaros con un poco de drama ( si es que se le puede llamar así) En el capítulo de hoy. No tengo nada que contar excepto que...¡ME REGALARON UN COJIN DE LOKI OH SI MADERFAKER! (Ok ya paro X´D) Y se me ha perdido la PSP lo cual signifca que el juego de Kamigami tendrá que esperar TWT ÑOOOOO Dicho todo esto...¿¡Qué haceis que no estáis leyendo ya!? Ò.Ó_

* * *

 _Domingo, 12:00 Entrada de la Academia_

 _ **AME'S POV**_

Loki, Lucina, Hades y yo esperábamos ansiosos la llegada de Hikari y Takeru acompañados de Horo, que venían de la playa.

A lo lejos podían divisarse las siluetas de ambos y el zorro de nueve colas se adelantó corriendo para buscar a Marth y a Kelpie, en los prados traseros de la Academia. Ese día, me sentía extraña por dentro. Algo que sabía se me había olvidado, pero todo se aclaró cuando vi durante lo poco les faltaba poco camino para llegar, las manos de los jóvenes agarradas. Una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo haciendo estar triste nada mas recordarlo.

-Por favor, disculpadme.-Rápidamente me fui de allí, triste y enojada. No se me ocurrió otra manera de desahogarme que yendo al aula de música y tocar el piano. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hablar con todos pero no podía. Estaba alterada y no podía ver a nadie.

De forma lenta y suave, empecé a tocar una escala. Cuando quise tener clara la canción que iba a tocar, no dudé ni un instante. Claro de Luna, de Claude Debussy, mi pieza favorita de mi compositor favorito.

 _ **LOKI'S POV**_

-¡Oe! ¡Ame!

¡Espera Loki!-Iba a salir justo detrás de ella, cuando Lucina me agarró el brazo.

-¡HEEEEEEY!-Hikari llegó corriendo y tras ella iba Takeru.-¿Qué le ha pasado a Ame? ¿Por qué salió corriendo?-Parecía preocupada por su amiga. No sabía que le pasaba Ame, así que no respondí.

-¡LOKI! ¿¡LA HICISTE ENOJAR!?-Takeru me cogió por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza y me miró fijamente.

-Loki no hizo nada, y nosotros tampoco influimos en su aptitud extraña.-Hades intervino entre Takeru y yo y me soltó. Me arreglé el cuello de la camisa y mientras pensé qué podría hacer.

-Ahora mismo, querrá estar sola, en algún lugar donde pueda "libererarse", por decirlo así. ¿Nee, Lucina?-Dijo Hikari.

-Pero querrá estar sola.-Contestó Lucina.-Se oye un piano desde el ala este…debe estar allí encerrada.

-Tengo que ir a-

-¿¡Estás loco!?-Hikari me cortó, como si me avisara de un peligro.-La última vez que fui a verla enfadada, empezó a desahogarse conmigo gritándome. No creo que quieras verla así y menos si se te pone a lloriquear.-Hikari me miró con una cara de "no lo hagas", pero no podía aguantarme, debía ir.

-Me arriesgo.

-Mucho ánimo, Loki.-Hades me sonrió y se fue con Lucina, ella agarrada de su brazo. Hikari y Takeru tiraron directos hacia el gimnasio, a través de los alrededores.

Subí las escaleras y recorrí los pasillos sin encontrarme con nadie. Iba caminando lentamente, escuchando la bella melodía del piano que se repetía una y otra vez.

Estaba ya ante la puerta, nervioso por lo que podría pasar, pero abrí la puerta lenta y cuidadosamente. Observé el aula y el piano estaba en la esquina, al lado de la ventana, al fondo del aula, donde daba la espalda a la puerta. Entonces me acerqué a ella y le posé las manos en los hombros. Sin sorprenderse ni nada, Ame paró la melodía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-No se giró para ver quién era, sólo recogió las partituras, esperando la respuesta.

-He venido a buscarte. Ame, ¿qué te pasa?-Le dije, mientras me sentaba a su lado en el taburete, ella estaba cabizbaja.

-Loki…no estoy de humor, vete.-Hablaba con frialdad, ocultando tristeza y enfado.

-No hasta que me digas qué te pasa. Lucina, Hikari, Hades Takeru y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti. Tú no eres así. De hecho, siempre te alegrabas al verme y encima que viene tu amiga de un sitio y no eres la primera en ir a abrazarla eso ya me pareció demasiado extraño. Ame, puedes contarme lo que sea; nada ni nadie va a separarnos.

Ame empezó a llorar y las lágrimas caían en sus puños, que estaban cerrados con fuerza. Empezó a hablar con un hilo de voz.-Yo…nunca… podré estar junto a ti.-Entonces, sentí que algo me atravesaba el pecho. Una sensación incómoda y fría como la soledad.-Pertenezco a otro mundo.

-Eso no me importa, iré al mundo humano contigo y todo solucionado.-Le dije mientras le frotaba la espalda con voz suave.

-No… eso nunca podrá ser. Loki, el mundo humano donde vive Yui no es el de Lucina, Hikari y mío. Este mundo y el de Yui, allí no existen. Los juegos no son reales…Es decir que todo eso es un juego para las tres y de alguna manera vinimos aquí, pero nada más. Nada de esto existe allí…ni siquiera tú.

-…¿Cómo es posible?... He de encontrar una manera de-

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!-Ame se levantó y miró fijamente a la ventana, hablando con un tono rígido.-Por una vez supe que había encontrado un lugar perfecto para vivir con otras personas y a esa en especial que podría amar pero…no me acordé de que todo esto…no es real

-Ame.

-¿Qué?

Ella se dio la vuelta. Mi mirada, oculta por el flequillo impedía que pudiera ver mi triste rostro. No pude aguantar más. Entonces, me levanté enojado, y la besé con fuerza. Intentando transmitirle la sensación de que yo estaba ahí y que siempre estaré ahí. Pasaron unos instantes, esperando su reacción.

 _ **AME'S POV**_

Llevábamos un rato quietos, mirándonos seriamente, así que le quise dejar claras las cosas. -¿Esto es un juego para ti? Sabiendo que un día nos separaremos, que no nos volveremos a ver…

-Ame, te quiero.

Cuando dijo eso último, exploté. No quiso dar a entender que ya no quería saber de él para luego al irme no tener que dar lloriqueos y sufrir. Yo también lo quería, pero prefiero prevenir antes que curar. No tuve más remedio que hacer algo que nunca pensé hacerle, pero si lo hacía ya seguro que ya se alejaría de mí.

 **¡PAM!**

-¿¡Te cuesta captar las cosas eh!? A ver si te queda claro…no quiero saber nada más de ti. Vete y aléjate de mi.-mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar, pero estábamos ambos cabizbajos, así que no podíamos ver nuestras expresiones. Me dolía hasta a mí lo que le iba a decir y sabía que le dolía física y emocionalmente lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo.

Con un hilo de voz y fuertemente, sollozando, él me contestó.-Ya es suficiente. ¿Quieres que me vaya? Genial, ya que sólo eres mi juguete para divertirme. Y todo juguete acaba estropeándose de una manera u otra, como tú.-Entonces se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Ahí si que empecé a llorar de verdad, pero no de forma escandalosa. El colgante que me regaló lo dejé sobre el piano junto con las partituras y empecé a buscar con cuidado de que nadie me viese un sitio en el que casi nunca iba nadie; el invernadero.

 _Invernadero de la Academia, 12:30_

Me senté entre las estanterías con más objetos y busqué un estrecho hueco entre estos para vigilar por si venía alguien. Planeé un plan de escape por si llegado el momento debía huir si alguien me descubriese.

Llevaba ahí unas horas sentada, yo diría que dos; y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Alguna que otra vez estuve aquí dibujando o simplemente reflexionando, así que dejé alguna que otra fruta y agua que me sobraba de tirarme allí tanto rato. Con unas pocas de uvas de las que plantó Dee-Dee que me regaló y una ciruela, comí perfectamente.

 _Invernadero de la Academia, 17:00_

Oí pasos desde lo lejos que venían hacia aquí, así que me escondí bien debajo de una mesa que debajo tenía un gran mantel de color oscuro, que no transparentaba y con un pequeño agujero para mirar. Eran Apollo y Yui.

 _ **YUI'S POV**_

 _Flashback_

Apollo llevaba unos días siendo el que no era. Estaba triste y pensativo, con cara de sueño; así que decidí llevarle una tarta de naranjas, que era su preferida. Cuando iba a pegar a la puerta para entrar en la habitación, Apollo estaba cantando una bella canción. Esperé a que acabase la bella melodía y así llamar a la puerta.

Entré en la habitación bajo su permiso y estaba sentado en la silla, mirando por la ventana.-Hola, Apollo.-Le realicé una sonrisa, a ver si se animaba un poco.

-Oh, ¡hola, Yosei-san!-Me miró y sonrió.-¿Qué querías?-Me preguntó con intriga.

-Estos días estabas un poco triste, así que pensé en visitarte y traerte tu tarta favorita, para que recuperes tus ánimos.-Entonces, le dila caja que contenía la tarta- Él la colocó en la mesa.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte, Yosei-san.-Me lo agradeció con una voz muy calmada, cosa que resultaba extraño de ver en él.

Recordé en ese instante la melodía de la canción que cantó Apollo, así que decidí preguntarle por ella.-Apollo-san, ¿qué canción cantabas hace un rato?

-¿La escuchaste?-Preguntó de forma triste.

-L-Lo siento…No quería interrumpir así que me quedé escuchándola desde fuera.

-No te preocupes.-Apollo fue hacia la ventana, mirando el atardecer.-Era una canción para mi amada Casandra.

Entonces, un dolor se apoderó de mi pecho y lo que yo creía que no sentía por Apollo, se manifestó de forma dolorosa en mi corazón. Estaba enamorada de Apollo. Me puse los puños en el pecho y me despedí rápidamente de él, poniéndole la excusa de que se me olvidó hacer algo.

Me paré en un pasillo a reflexionar sobre lo de esa chica, Casandra. (Esto no me cuadra. Casandra es una humana y Apollo ama a esa humana. Entonces, ¿por qué Zeus lo trajo aquí?) Fui directamente a preguntárselo a Zeus, y me dijo que el romance entre Casandra y Apollo esta destinado al fracaso y que el ser traicionado por Casandra va a hacer que Apollo cometa ciertos crímenes que no tendrán perdón alguno.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Unos días después de la visita a Apollo y la mención de Casandra, Apollo seguía deprimido; así que decidí invitarlo al invernadero por la tarde. Cuando llegamos Apollo se quedó mirando una bella orquídea, pero estaba triste.

-Las plantas me causan tristeza.-Dijo Apollo. Si le causaban tristeza, ¿por qué quiso venir?-Todas las personas que amaba, se convirtieron en plantas…Todas...-Yo estaba a unos metros distanciada detrás de él. Acariciaba suavemente los pétalos de la orquídea mientras hablaba.-Tanto Cipariso, como Jacinto, como Dafne…todos acabaron volviéndose plantas…-Apollo se giró y me miró.-Cuando estuve herido por perder a tanta gente amada, me encerré en mi habitación, olvidando así mis deberes de Dios. Mucha gente dejó de confiar en mí, menos Casandra, que seguía rezando. Su confianza y su rezo me salvó y entonces fue cuando empecé a amar a Casandra.

Me pareció tierno pero, debía contarle que su futuro con Casandra era nulo para que no sufriera más. No merecía sufrir por culpa de una mujer. Me armé de valor, y con antes un suspiro, se lo conté.-Apollo, tu amor con Casandra está destinado al fracaso y ella te traicionará. Por culpa de eso, harás cosas malas que luego no se te podrán perdonar

Apollo se enfadó. No quería creer en mis palabras. Sacudía su cabeza, negando y con sus manos agarradas a su cabello rubio. Apollo terminó cayendo en l desesperación cuando se da cuenta de que Casandra lo va a traicionar.

 **¡Crack!**

Su grillete se resquebrajó por la parte de la gema verde y sus poderes de Dios se desataron. Adoptó su forma divina y alrededor suya emergían llamas y calor. En ese momento, quise hacerlo. Confesar lo que sentía por él, y demostrárselo con mis palabras.

-Apollo-san, te quiero.

Apollo cerró sus ojos fuertemente por unos instantes y sus llamas casi rozaban mi piel, pero estaba a una distancia segura. Entonces, me gritó de forma desconsolada.-¡Eres igual que Casandra! ¡Tú también vas a traicionarme, estoy seguro!

Entonces decidí acercarme a él aunque acabara envuelta en llamas y decirle cuánto lo quería. Finalmente, Apollo logró tranquilizarse y adoptó su forma humana.

-Yosei-san…Desde el principio, pensé que te parecías a Casandra y eso me asustó un poco, ya que yo pensaba que era mi amor verdadero. Pero…-Apollo posó una mano en mi mejilla, rozándola suavemente con el pulgar para no hacerme daño en alguna quemadura.-Mi amor verdadero eres tú, Kusanagi Yui.-Apollo se acercó a mí y me besó. Me cogió suavemente de la mano y salimos del invernadero donde marcaría un recuerdo importante en mi memoria.

 _ **AME'S POV**_

Vi absolutamente todo lo ocurrido con Apollo y Yui y me fascinó, como puede el amor llegar tan lejos. No salí herida por las llamas ya que no llegaron hasta aquí, pero poco faltó. Yui era una chica con suerte, sin duda. Ella podría seguir viviendo sin problemas con Apollo en su mundo o en el de los Dioses, ya que formaba parte de este juego.

 _21:00, Invernadero._

Era la hora de la cena y tenía mucha hambre, así que pensé en ir a la cafetería para cenar allí, ya que refrescaba a esta hora fuera y no quería enfermar. Aunque me daba un poco de miedo de ir, por si empezaba todo el mundo a preguntarme qué pasaba y no soy capaz de verle a Loki, además de que estará con un enfado increíble y no querrá verme tras el pedazo de Headshot que le metí.

Me asomé por la ventanita que había en la puerta de la cafetería y estaban allí todos, pero Lucina y Hikari se sentaron en una mesa aparte, donde parecía que esperaban a alguien; o sea, a mí.

Suspiré y decidí entrar, con el flequillo cubriendo mis ojos y seria, aunque en realidad estaba muy avergonzada. Las conversaciones que se oían desde fuera se las llevó el silencio por delante. ¿Todos ellos sabían que le di una bofetada a Loki? ¿O quizá estaban preocupados porque desaparecí durante todo el día? No sabía nada. Me senté en la mesa de Hikari y Lucina y las dos me miraban, así que decidí levantar yo también el rostro para verles las caras.

-Hola, Ame.-Lucina me sonrió, alegre de que regresara.

En cambio, Hikari se levantó y cogiendo aire…-¡AME IDIOTA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTABAS!? ¡HE ESTADO BUSCÁNDOTE JUNTO A TAKE-TAKE, LUCINA, HADES, TSUKITO….TODO EL MUNDO CACHO IMBÉCIL!-Su "disimulada" forma de demostrar que estaba preocupada por mí.

-Yo también me alegro de veros.-Es verdad, tenía ganas de verlas a ellas, a mis verdaderas amigas, que siempre estarán ahí.

-Bueno, yo tengo hambre así que voy a pedir la comida.-Lucina se levantó de la mesa y en dos minutos volvió con tres platos de macarrones con tomate carne y queso.

-¡Waaah~!-A Hikari le salían brillantitos de los ojos al ver la deliciosa comida. He de reconocer que su olor era maravilloso y su pinta exquisita.

Lucina posó los platos en la mesa y tras sentarse cada una cogimos uno.-Bueno Ame, ahora te pregunto, ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado a Loki en la cara?

Mierda no…este tema…otra vez…Pero debía decírselo. Prefiero que sufran ahora que luego cuando llegue la hora de la fría realidad.-Le di una guantada.-Contesté frívolamente, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque quería que se alejara de mí.-Con estas palabras, Lucina se quedó petrificada. Ella sabía que yo quería que Loki estuviese siempre a mi lado, protegiéndome. Y eso le desconcertó.

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo, Ame? ¿Por qué quieres que se aleje de ti?-Me preguntó Hikari.

-Muy simple. Verás, por si se te había olvidado, estamos dentro de un juego. Es decir, nada de esto es real, es pura ficción. Nada más que el juego llegue al punto donde elijamos a dónde queremos ir; mundo humano o el de los Dioses, volveremos al nuestro FUERA del ordenador. Ni Loki, ni Takeru ni Hades podrán venir al nuestro porque no son reales. Apollo y Yui si, porque son parte del juego pero, ¿nosotras? No. Así que despediros de ellos lo antes posible si luego no queréis llorar.

-Estás mintiendo…yo siempre estaré con Takeru…siempre…¿verdad Lucina…?-Hikari estaba irreconocible. No se lo quería creer, pero sabía que lo que dije era verdad.

-Lucina se levantó y se puso a mi lado.-Ame.-Cuando me giré- **¡FLAP!** -su mano golpeó mi cara. Ella estaba enfadada y no le gustaba que actuase de esa manera. Y como hermana mayor que parecía, me dio una orden.-Sal y no busques a nadie hasta que pienses en lo que has dicho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de la cafetería mirando al frente, con todos alternando su mirada entre Lucina, Loki y yo. Salí al patio donde había una fuente redonda y pensé.

(Lo que le he dicho a Hikari ha sido cruel. La bofetada que le di a Loki estuvo mal. Debería aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos e idear una manera de que cuando llegue el momento poder llevar a los Dioses al mundo real.) Entonces, un copo de nieve cayó en mi mejilla, que luego se derritió y la gota se deslizó por mi rostro, como si fuera una lágrima.

De verdad me arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho pero era tarde. La nieve empezó a caer de manera continua y empezaba a hacer mucho frío, pero no quería moverme. Quería quedarme ahí, congelada pero sola, con los copos de nieve cayendo asociando lo mal que me había comportado con un castigo. Así que me levanté del poyete de la fuente y di unos pasos a delante, donde podría limitarme a ver la nieve caer con la luna llena como iluminación.

A los pocos minutos, una chaqueta morada y negra cayó sobre mis hombros.-Vas a pillar un mal resfriado si sigues ahí, Koneko-chan.

Sentí una ola de calor que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando oí su voz.-Loki…-Entonces me giré y le vi. Estaba justo detrás de mí, mirándome. Tenía ganas de abrazarle, pero no era capaz tras lo que le hice. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a llorar. El se sorprendió.-Loki…¿por qué haces esto…? Yo…lo siento…

-Lo hago simplemente porque te quiero, Ame.-entonces, tras su sonrisa, lo abracé, rompiendo a llorar. Él me apretaba contra sí mismo, para que sintiera su calor; el calor de su amor y afecto hacia mí, así que ya me calmé. Sacó el colgante que me regaló de las claves Fa y Sol.

-Loki…siento habérmelo quitado.-Sin palabra o gesto alguno, me lo colocó y besó mi mejilla en referencia que no pasaba nada.-Ame, ya sé lo que puede pasar en e futuro pero vivamos en el presente. Aún tenemos tiempo para estar juntos. Tú y yo…

-Loki…-me agarré de su camisa con una mano, mientras que con la otra sosteniendo la chaqueta, le miré a sus bellos ojos.

-Dime.-Respondió con una suave sonrisa y voz

-Te quiero.

Él rió por dentro y se inclinó hacia mí, besándome con ternura y calidez, bajo la nieve que caía y la brillante Luna.

* * *

¿Qué os parece esta zukhulemzia del final? ¿Y en general? ¿Me he pasado un poco? No se Dx Puse todo mi empeño en este capítulo y sólo espero que os guste. Si no pues decidme qué no os ha gustado y yatta :/ Joder estoy muy cansada XD En fin, ¡ya ne, Mini-Dioses


	23. Chapter 23 Preparación de la obra

_¡MUUUUY WENAS A TODOSH! XD He vuelto al fin y con un capítulo MUY MUY cortito ya que pensé en hacer toda la obra en uno sólo (no me matéis plz, soy demasiado joven para morir aún XD) Y pues... hay algo raro por ahí... ya lo veré tanto pues...¡A leer!_

* * *

 _Viernes, 15:00 Aula_

-¿Una recompensa?-Antes de salir del aula al final de clases, el Sensei nos dijo que nos quedásemos unos minutos, que tenía que decirnos una cosa. Así que nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de Thot y nos habló sobre lo bien que lo estábamos haciendo, el progreso, los exámenes semestrales y blablabá.

El caso es que Zeus nos dio una recompensa. ¿A que no os imagináis que era? Porque yo ya lo tenía claro no, transparente.

-Ah~ que bien~-Loki parecía interesado por saber qué era, mientras estaba recostado en la silla jugueteando con su trenza.

-Profesor Caduceus, ¿qué es esa recompensa?-Preguntó Baldr.

Entonces, el profesor nos miró.-Una obra.-(…MI-ER-DA…) Odiaba actuar desde que un año nos pusieron tantos proyectos al estilo teatro que acabé harta del temita de actuar. Pero bueno, lo haría de todos modos ya que… en fin… no quiero que me caiga una gorda del Sensei y menos de Zeus.-En tres días representaréis una obra de teatro para todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

-¿En sólo tres días?-Dijo Hikari…-Dionisio, prepara rabillo de pasas para la memoria que me van a hacer falta.-A la pobre le costaba que se le quedaran las cosas en la cabeza.

-No hay problema.-Dee-Dee le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Zeus es tan irracional como siempre…-Hades habló con frialdad del coraje que le daba que el Director de la Academia no fuera consciente del tiempo que necesita eso su preparación; no, no puede ser. Y encima que era su hermano.

-¡Pero no va a dar tiempo a prepararlo todo! ¿Verdad, Apollo?-Dee-Dee parecía tan indeciso como Hikari.

Su hermano se giró y le contestó con el pulgar estirado.-¡Genial! Esto es un teatro, ¡Un drama! ¡Esto es increíblemente Kalos*!

-A mi también me gustan los dramas pero…

-¡No te preocupes, Dee-Dee!-Me levanté de la mesa (estaba sentada en una) y posé una mano en su hombro. Él se sorprendió.-Hemos hecho un montón de cosas y además nos han salido bien. No hay de que preocuparse mientras todos colaboremos, ¿verdad?

-Bien dicho Ame.-Lucina me sonrió.

Hikari se levantó-¡ESA ES MI AME!-¡Podemos hacerlo!

-¡Si! ¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Sé que podemos hacerlo!-Apollo se entusiasmó y junto a Hikari y se pusieron a dar botes. Thot nos observaba callado, sin mostrar emoción alguna, hay que añadir. Pero los demás estaban sonrientes con miradas decididas dispuestos a afrontar el desafío de la obra en tres días. Esto será divertido.

 _16:00 Sala de estar Norte_

Tras acabar de comer, nos reunimos en una de las salas de estar que tenía la Academia; la cual era suficientemente grande e iluminada para trabajar en grupo.

-Si sale bien, lo celebramos.

-Dee-Dee-le dijo Apollo entre risas-no te adelantes tanto. Eso es muy pronto.

-Si. Primero debemos saber qué obra hacer.-Propuso Baldr.

-¡UY SI SI SI! ¡YO YA SE UNA!-Apollo alzó el brazo.-¡CENICIENTA! ¡QUIERO HACER LA CENICIENTA!

-¿Y eso que leches es?-Preguntó Takeru.

-Take-Take, yo te lo digo.-Dijo Hikari con la mano derecha en su corazón, con ganas de contársela.-Esto es una niña que vivía con su padre. El padre, viudo, se casó con una mujer muuuy mala que tenía dos hijas.-Todos empezaron a prestarle atención a Hikari.-

El padre murió poco después de casarse y la madrastra obligó a Cenicienta que limpiara la casa, dar de comer a los animales, hacer la comida…¡la trataban como a una esclava! PEEERO un día hubo un baile y apareció un hada madrina que con magia le vistió a Cenicienta como una princesa para poder ir a baile, pero con una condición; a las doce se rompería el hechizo y debería irse para que su madrastra no la pillara fuera de casa y con arapos.

En el baile, Cenicieta conoció al príncipe y éste se enamoró de ella, pero a las doce sonó la campana y ella debería irse a casa. El príncipe la siguió y a ella se le cayó un zapato de cristal. Cuando él se agachó para recogerlo, la joven ya la perdió de vista.

El príncipe recorrió todo el reino en busca de la joven a la que le correspondía el zapatito, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Cuando el príncipe llegó a la casa de Cenicienta, sus hermanastras se lo probaron y el muchacho se dio por vencido. Cenicienta quería ponerse el zapato para demostrar que era ella, pero la madrastra se lo impedía. El príncipe le dijo a la madrastra que la dejase que se probara el zapato. Ella se lo puso y…¡Tadah~! Le estaba bien. El príncipe se alegró de encontrar a su amada y viceversa. Entonces se besaron y luego se casaron. Y vivieron felices, para siempre. Fin.-La morena suspiró-¿Te ha gustado?

Takeru y los demás aplaudieron y el peli-azul estaba casi llorando de la felicidad.-Hai…-Dijo colorado y con las lagrimitas en el filillo del ojo.

Hikari se conmovió.-¡AYYYY! ¡Mi masho patata! ¡Qué grasioso ereh!-Ella lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, pero él estaba muerto de vergüenza.

-Olé tu acento Andaluz niña.-Le dije sonriente.

-Ay…calla que me da corte…-se sonrojó.

-Yo creía que era algo relacionado con el Inframundo.-Dijo Hades.-Cenici-enta; ceniza.

-La apodaron así porque estaba todo el día limpiando, pero en realidad tenía otro nombre seguro. Aunque no se narre en la historia.-Le contestó Lucina.

-Apollo, no podemos hacer Cenicienta. No hay suficientes papeles.-Le dije.

-Joooo…

-¿Y qué os parece Blancanieves?-Propuso Hikari.

-No tengo objeción.-Dijo Hades.-Me encanta esa historia. Y también es la preferida de Apollo.

-¿Qué opináis, chicos?-Les dijo Lucina. Todos aceptaron, al parecer, tras contarle la historia de Blancanieves Hikari a los que no la conocían, se motivaron mucho ya que les encantó. A mi la bruja me daba siempre mucho miedo, por eso no me gustaba tanto. Aún así, no tengo problema alguno en ver a un amigo o amiga disfrazado de ella para la obra.

-Ame.-Yui me llamó.-Tú vas a ser Blancanieves.

-No me merezco ser la protagonista. Y hace tanto que no actúo que se me dará muy mal.

-¿Cómo que no? Ame, eres la persona que nos ha animado a hacer esto y encima siempre nos ayudas en lo que puedes. Por favor, acepta el papel. Actuarás de maravilla.

-Seguro. He oído que sacaba de las notas más alta en interpretación.-Añadió Lucina.

-Bueeeeno…vaaaaale….

-¡TOMA!-Grtó Hikari y lo anotó en un papel para que se supieran los papeles repartidos.- Vale, ahora, ¿quién quiere ser el príncipe? Es la estrella que rescata a Blancanieves, así que el que lo haga debe hacerlo bien.

 _ **Baldr's POV**_

Por una extraña razón, yo quería ser el príncipe; quien besa a la joven para despertarla del sueño en el que le tenía el veneno de la manzana de la malvada bruja. Y el que viviría con ella feliz para siempre. Yo acepté la relación entre Ame y Loki. Entonces…

¿..por qué…?

-¿Una estrella? ¡Me presento!

-Loki…Yo también quería.-Le dije con voz y cara de lástima. Definitivamente quería ese papel.

-¡Esque si no, al final besarás a Ame!-Loki protestó un poco enfadado. No quería discutir con él por un simple papel aunque más que simple…¡No puede ser verdad!-

-Bueno bueno no os peleéis. Simplemente Baldr que no me bese en los labios y ya está. Mientras que sea en la mano o el la mejilla…pues vale. ¿Te parece bien, Loki?-Propuso Ame

-Vaaaale…Pues…¡para mí el del amigo de Blancanieves! Cúrratelo eh, Baldr.-Me contestó sonriente.

El dolor que me aprisionaba el pecho se fue de repente. ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? Una sensación de felicidad me rodeaba cada vez que está cerca de mí…

Luego siguieron repartiendo los papeles. Hikari tomó la lista y la leyó en voz alta para repasar:

Blancanieves: Ame

Amigo de Blancanieves (Claus): Loki

Príncipe: Baldr

Bruja: Hikari

Cazador: Thor

Mudito: Tsukito

Feliz: Apollo

Dormilón: Dionisio

Tímido: Hades

Gruñón: Takeru

Mocoso: Yui

Sabio: Lucina

-Espera,-Hades intervino cuando Hikari terminó de repasar la lista-¿y el espejo mágico?

-Ah, es verdad…se me ha olvidado y ahora alguien tendrá que hacer de espejo aparte del suyo.-Dijo Hikari con voz preocupada.-¿Algún voluntario?

-Yo.-Tsukito alzó la mano-Mi papel es de un mudo y básicamente no tengo diálogo, sólo gestos. Y como el espejo está inmóvil pero habla compensaría el trabajo.

-Tsuki-Tsuki…¡eres genial!-Apollo lo abrazó.

-Vale. Ya con los papeles repartidos.-Ame dio una palmada-¡A ensayar!- Dijo con voz enérgica.

Nos tiramos hasta las once de la noche ensayando la obra, y ya la mayoría se sabía las partes principales del diálogo. Mañana nos encargaríamos de las vestimentas y el resto del día y el siguiente ensayando, ya que la obra era para el lunes.

 _Sábado, 10:00 Tienda_

 _ **Ame´s POV**_

Llegamos todos a la tienda a encargar las ropas para la función y Lucina y Yui se encargaron de dibujar los diseños de las ropas, ya que se les daba muy bien el dibujo y diseño.

Blancanieves iría al principio con unos arapos y luego con un vestido rojo con una capa azul.

El Príncipe iría de Azul con pantalones blancos y botas.

Claus, el amigo de Blancanieves, iba con una camisa blanca, chaleco rojo, botas y pantalones marrones.

La bruja iría con un vestido azul marino en su forma bella; y en su forma fea con una túnica negra que incluía capucha.

El cazador iba con un conjunto marrón de chaleco, camisa, botas y pantalón.

Y por último los enanos iban todos iguales: camisa, pantalón y zapatos (que parecían sacos de papas viejos) marrones. Pero los gorros llevaban el nombre de cada uno y color distinto.

Los ropajes los traerían mañana por la mañana. Ahora, tocaba ensayar de nuevo.

 _Lunes 16:45 Pabellón deportivo._

 _ **Baldr´s POV**_

Al fin era ya el día de la obra y estábamos preparándonos para actuar. Yo estaba muy emocionado por ver a todos disfrazados y estaba seguro de que iba ser divertido.

-¡No fastides!-Se oyó gritar a Ame unos metros detrás de mí.-¿¡Cómo que has quemado el papel de narrador!? ¡Thot-sama! ¡Debía leerlo para contar la historia, idiota!

Me acerqué corriendo a ella, preocupado.-¿Qué ocurre, Ame?-Loki estaba en frente de ella con el papel del narrador en sus manos, quemado.-Loki, ¿qué has hecho?

 _ **Loki´s POV**_

-Estornudé mientras lo leía en frente del fuego, se me fue la mano y…¿caput? Adiós papel.-En realidad era mentira, no estornudé. De hecho, lo leí hasta el final y me gustó hasta la parte del beso que la hacía Baldr. Ahí me entró una rabia inmensa, aunque sabía que Baldr no iba a traicionarme, pero tenía esa mala sensación en mí que no me permitía estar tranquilo.

-Desde luego…-Ame se echó la mano a la frente.-No sé que voy a hacer contigo, baka.

-Loki, pide disculpas.-Me dijo Baldr, molestado. Yo como buena persona que soy, lo hice. Aunque me costase un poco.

-Gommen, Koneko-chan.

-Perdonado.-Me dedicó una sonrisa.-Ahora disculpadme un momento. Voy a decirle al profesor que se invente el diálogo. Al menos se sabe la obra y podrá narrar sin problema. Nos vemos antes de que empiece la obra.

De hecho, debía darse mucha prisa, la gente ya estaba empezando a entrar…

*Kalos: Genial.

* * *

ALA. FIN. APARCADO. Supongo que lo habréis leído en nada, lo siento, de verdad. Espero que el siguiente que es la obra me salga muy...¡Whaaa~! XD ¿Tenéis una pequeña idea de lo que le pasa a Baldr? ¿Creéis que besará a Ame al final de la obra? Y Thot, ¿la liará narrando? Quién sabe :v En fin, ya me puedo estar cascando el coco para hacer la obra (pobre de mi TmT) Bueno pues, un saludo y ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Mini-Dioses!


	24. Chapter 24 Obra de teatro: Blancanieves

Guía:

\- Narración

( ) Detalles, información

* Efectos

N/A: Thot estará narrando desde que empiece la obra hasta que termine. Si ocurre algo, irá entre paréntesis y los enanos estarán en todo momento con el nombre indicado para evitar confusiones.

 _Blancanieves y los 7 enanitos_

 _Narración en 3ª persona_

-¡Ame!-Hikari llamó a la chica.-Le he dictado a Thot lo que debería decir en el principio al estilo cuento. Como Loki quemó el guión, sólo pude decirle lo del principio, ¿vale?

-Perfecto.-Le contestó a la morena.-Así quedará mejor. Y date prisa que eres la primera.

Luego, todos se pusieron en posición para la primera escena, aunque deberían esperar a la introducción.

-Se abre el telón.-

La gente estaba completamente en silencio. El narrador empezó a contar una historia. O, más que una historia, el origen de Blancanieves.

Una vez, en un reino, cubierto por la nieve de invierno, la reina se sentó en frente de la ventana. Mientras bordaba, veía caer la nieve del exterior. Estaba tan distraía que se pichó en un dedo con la aguja. Al ver el hermoso color de la nieve manchada de rojo, la reina quiso tener una hija, con piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como los de mi sangre y un cabello negro como el azabache. Por aquel entonces, el primer hijo de la reina gestaba en su vientre. Al poco tiempo, la reina tuvo una hija; sin embargo, la reina murió. La niña era tal y como su madre quiso que fuera. La princesa fue bautizada con el nombre de Blancanieves. Su nodriza, Doris, se encargaría de ella ya que su madre no estaría allí para atenderla y su padre, el rey, no tenía tiempo, ya que debía hacer sus deberes como rey. Un año después, el castillo se preparó para recibir a la nueva esposa del rey, la nueva reina. Ella era una mujer muy bella. Era tan bella, que se decía que no había mujer más bella en todo el reino. Esta dueña era además dueña de un misterioso espejo.

*un foco ilumina a la reina y a un armario*

La reina (Hikari), abrió un armario pegado a la pared donde estaba el espejo (Tsukito. Se puso un cristal y Tsukito estaba tras este.) y le preguntó-Espejo espejito mágico dime una cosa, ¿quién es la más bella de este reino?

El espejo le contestó-Usted, mi señora, supera a todas las jóvenes en todo el reino.

Cuando la reina oía estas palabras del espejo, se sentía muy satisfecha. Y es que ella sabía que su espejo jamás mentía.

(A partir de aquí, Thot no tendrá más narración hecha por Hikari. Se sabe la historia pero la hará a su manera)

Después de diez largos y cansinos años…*Blancanieves se encontraba junto a Claus y los dos estaban sentados en un manzano que había en el patio*

-Blancanieves.* Claus (Loki), llama a Blancanieves (Ame)*Te está buscando la reina. Quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé? No quiero ir a verla, esa mujer me da mala espina, Claus.

-¡No te preocupes, yo me esconderé tras la puerta y oiré lo que dice! Si te pasa algo, te sacaré de ahí. Además, he oído que está celosa de ti, porque superas su belleza.

-No me extraña, con razón me tiene tanta manía.

-Bueno, venga. Enfréntate a la reina, ¡jajaja!

-Clauuuuus…

El mocoso llamado Claus, era hijo de un noble y conocía a Blancanieves desde que era un crío. Se reunían para trepar a los árboles como monos para coger sus manzanas y charlar sobre sus aburridas vidas. Blancanieves llegó junto a Claus hasta la puerta. (El escenario tenía una pared con una puerta de perfil, por la que los espectadores podían verla.) Blancanieves pegó a la puerta y entró a ver a la pija de la reina, sentada en un sofá. El mocoso estaba pegado a la puerta, escuchando lo que podía.

-Vaya vaya, si te dignas a presentarte.

-Siento la tardanza, su alteza.

-A ver si te entra en la cabeza. YO soy la reina, así que YO mando. ¿Claro?

-Si

-Bien, entonces, contéstame a la pregunta que iba a realizarte. ¿En qué piensas cuando me miras?

-En que sois muy bella.

-¿Y cuando ves tu cara? *le puso un espejo de mano ante ella*¿Te ves bella?

-No.

-¡No me mientas! Sabes que eres guapa. Y he oído que tú un día me superarás en belleza cuando te cases. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Esos comentarios carecen de fundamento.

-¡CÁLLATE! Me has mentido dos veces ya. Hace diez años que soy la más bella y así deberá seguir siendo…*la reina sacó una daga de su tocador* ¡Y no voy a tolerar que una mujer me haga sombra!

*Blancanieves ve la daga y a la reina con intenciones de acabar con ella. Entonces, gritó*-¡CLAUUUS!

Claus, el mocoso, sacó a la niña de la habitación abriendo rápidamente la puerta y agarrándola del brazo. La reina los perseguía, así que pensaron en huir hacia el castillo del tío de Claus, que se situaba en el otro lado de la colina, al este del castillo de Blancanieves. *Cambio de escena. Ahora es el campo, por la tarde-noche*

Claus y Blancanieves iban caminando por el bosque, cuando un cazador (Thor) se les presentó a seis metros de lejanía. Era un espía de la reina que posiblemente buscaba a la joven para matarla.

-Tú, eres Blancanieves, ¿verdad? Lo suponía, eres muy guapa.

-Y tú, ¿quién eres?

-No puedo contestar a eso, joven Claus.

-¿Qué vas a hacernos?

-Jovencito, no me preguntes esas cosas.*Coge una flecha y tensa el arco*No me ha dicho la reina que te mate a ti también, así que apártate.

*Claus le susurra a su amiga*-Huye Blancanieves, ¡huye!

Con esas últimas palabras, el crío empujó a la joven para que echara a correr y consiguió escapar del cazador mientras Claus enfrentó al cazador. Pero como era de esperar, el viejales le dio con su arco en la cabeza del niño, dejándolo inconsciente y así poder seguir el rastro de la chica.

La niña era tan torpe que tropezó y se hizo daño en el pie. Por favor, qué típico…Ehem, en fin. Por suerte, la joven se escondió en un estrecho árbol que estaba hueco, logrando así escapar del cazador.

*Cambio de escena. Es de noche y sólo iluminaba un foco, situado en el lado derecho del escenario. Blancanieves está parada en el centro*

-¡Clauuuus! ¡Claus, ¿dónde estás?!

Era ya de noche y Blancanieves seguía buscando al mocoso, que estaba perdido por ahí, pero le dolía el pie dolorido. Por desgracia, los lobos la encontraron, y, al subirse a un árbol escapando, cayó de él y se dio el mamporro del milenio, dejándola inconsciente.*Blancanieves se subió a unas escaleras con forma de árbol y cayó en una colchoneta camuflada. Obviamente no queríamos matar al personal.*

La chica estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, y aparecen los enanos*

*Feliz/Apollo*-¡Vaya! ¿¡Y esto!? ¿¡Qué es esto!?*Se adelanta y el grupo lo sigue. Se colocan alrededor de la chica*

*Mocoso/Yui*-Parece una muchacha

*Sabio/Lucina*-No lo parece, lo es. Y parece estar malherida, mirad su pie.

*Mudito/Tsukito lo señala* *Dormilón/Dionisio bosteza*-Llevémosla a casa…

*Tímido/Hades*-U-una mujer… ¿en casa…?

*Gruñón/Takeru*¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Y UN CUERNO!

Entonces, tras estar discutiendo sobre qué hacer con la chica, decidieron llevarla a su casa.

*Cambio de escena. Casa de los enanos, de día. Blancanieves se despierta y los enanos la rodean, mirándola.*

*Sabio*-Vaya, al fin despiertas, ¿cómo te encuentras?

*Tímido*-Es muy guapa…

*Feliz*-HOOOOOLA BUENOS DIAS ¿¡QUE TAL, QUE TAL ESTAS!?

-…¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué hago aquí?...*Blancanieves se encoge de hombros*

*Gruñón*-Te encontramos hecha un muerto en el bosque y estos idiotas te han traído aquí.*señala con el pulgar al grupo*

*Sabio*-No le hagas caso a este viejo malhumorado. Nosotros somos siete simples enanos que vivimos en el bosque. Resulta que te hiciste daño en el pie y caíste inconsciente de un árbol. Así que te encontraron los lobos, que son amigos nuestros y los seguimos.

*Mocoso*-Y, ¿por qué estabas sola en el bosque?

Blancanieves les explicó a los enanos el asunto de la reina y lo que pasó con su amigo Claus. Ellos le dijeron que se podía refugiar allí y así ayudarlos cuando iban a trabajar haciendo tareas del hogar. La joven era tan amable que se ganó la confianza de todos, incluso del viejo gruñón.

La Reina, de alguna manera, logró averiguar dónde se escondía Blancanieves, así que pensó en un malvado plan para acabar con ella de una vez por todas. El plan era cambiar su forma a la de una vieja chocha por medio de un conjuro, hacerse la inocente y darle una manzana envenenada que dormiría a la joven y que sólo se despertaría con un beso de amor. Pues vaya, eso se le da en la espalda un viaje y que vomite pero bueno…ofú no veas la persona que escribió esto.

Al día siguiente, fue cuando la reina paseaba por el bosque en su forma vieja. Blancanieves estaría expuesta al peligro, ya que los enanos estaban trabajando en las minas y pensando en hacerle una fiesta a Blancanieves, ya que llevaba unos días triste porque quería ver a su amigo Claus.

*Casa de los enanos con una parte exterior, donde está la bruja entre los árboles y la muchacha en la casa*

-¡Socorroooo!

-¿Eh? ¿Una anciana pidiendo auxilio? ¿Y en el bosque?

La joven salió y vio que un lobo le ladraba, así que lo espantó y se puso a conversar con la anciana.

-Vaya, gracias por salvarme…Creía que iba a devorarme ese chucho…

-No hay de qué señora.

-Quiero compensarte por tu ayuda.*Saca una manzana roja de un cesto*Ten.*Le da la manzana a la joven.*

-Oh, vaya, gracias…Me encantan las manzanas.

-Pruébala. Las manzanas que suelo vender se me agotan siempre por su jugosidad y frescura. Dime qué te parece pegándole un bocado.

-Vale. Tiene una pinta deliciosa.

*La chica mordió la manzana y calló al suelo*

-¡JAJAJA! ¡TU MANZANA ESTABA ENVENENADA, IDIOTA!

*La bruja sale del escenario pero grita desde detrás del fondo del escenario*La vieja se fue pero no llegó muy lejos. Los lobos, amigos de los enanos y de Blancanieves, vieron todo lo que ocurrió. Unos avisaron a los enanos y otros mataron a la vieja. Cuando volvieron y vieron a Blancanieves, la recogieron y la llevaron a su casa. Sabían que podía estar muerta, así que la pusieron en un ataúd de cristal rodeada de flores y lloraron su muerte durante mucho tiempo.

Tras enterarse de la muerte de la reina, Claus, que estaba vivo, buscó con el príncipe (Baldr) a la joven por todo el reino. Al llegar al bosque y ver el ataúd de la joven, Claus lloró mucho. El príncipe les ordenó a los enanos que retiraran la parte de cristal. Se enamoró de ella nada más verle su linda cara y frágil cuerpo. Tomó la mano de la joven y apretó su muñeca con cuidado.

-Ella está viva, pero hechizada. El veneno que le dio la reina es curable si…se besa a la persona afectada.

*Gruñón*-Hágalo Alteza…por favor. Nosotros apreciamos mucho a la joven…

*Claus asiente tras la mirada de duda del príncipe*

 _ **Baldr's POV**_

Quería hacerlo, pero no quería hacerlo. Loki y Ame confían en mi, en que no voy a besarla pero…no puedo evitarlo…la sigo amando.

*El príncipe Baldr besa a Blancanieves. La joven abre los ojos y despierta*

-Estoy viva…

{Narra ahora Thot} Y así la joven despertó y se fue con el príncipe, se casaron, y vivieron felices para siempre. FIN. *Se cierra el telón y la gente aplaude*

 _ **Loki´s POV**_

La obra al fin acabó y tras cambiarnos salimos todo el grupo al sol de la tarde a hablar un rato. Baldr y yo estábamos apartados del resto.

-Baldr, ¿por qué besaste a Ame? ¡Dime por qué lo hiciste!-Le cogí del cuello de la camisa, apretando los dientes.

-¡Suéltame, Loki!-Baldr tomó mis manos, resistiéndose.

Alguien vino corriendo y me agarró de la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi espalda-Loki, para.

-A-Ame…-la reconocí por su voz. Solté a Baldr, que se arregló el cuello de la camisa.

-A ver, Baldr, ahora que estamos más relajados, dime ¿por qué me besaste?-Le preguntó Ame a Baldr

-Me metí demasiado en el papel, eso es todo. Loki,-me miró-lo siento, perdóname.

-¡Claro que te perdono! Fue un accidente, ¿no? Pues ya está. Eres mi mejor amigo, cómo no iba a perdonarte.-Lo abracé. Es verdad, es mi mejor amigo, lo perdono aunque odie lo que hizo pero aún así da igual, porque Ame, después de todo, me quiere a mí.

-Vamos con el resto, que están contando chistes.-Nos dijo Ame, tomándome la mano.

-Vamos, Bal- -Baldr estaba tumbado en el suelo, desmayado.-¡OYE! ¡BALDR!-No sabía que le había pasado, Ame y yo, asustados, pedimos ayuda y lo llevamos a la enfermería.


	25. ¡Baldr el Destructor! ¿Yo, una Deidad?

¡HOLA PIPOL! XD El Fic ha vuelto por fin a la vida. Lo siento mucho por no subir, pero los exámenes, el Conservatorio, Trabajos en grupo...Un completo trasto peo da igual porque este verano voy a subir más a menudo (o eso espero xD) y que os entretengáis leyendo esta cosita. En fin, gracias a todos vosotros por leerlo y comentarlo. Sé que os encant a mí no me engañáis.. 7v7 Así que dicho esto, ¡a leer!

* * *

AME'S POV

Loki estaba tenso, observando a Baldr, que estaba en la cama de la enfermería inconsciente. Yo también estaba algo nerviosa, quería decirle algo a Loki para que se calmase, pero no parecía que tuviera ganas de hablar con alguien, ya que su mejor amigo estaba en mal estado. Así que pensé en marcharme a la cafetería con los demás.

Giré la cabeza para decírselo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba con fuerza, aparte de que sus puños estaban cerrados y apretados. Se percató al instante de que lo estaba mirando y su rostro lucía preocupado cuando vio el mío; se me empezaron a saltar las lágrimas. No soportaba ver a Loki sufrir de esa manera y tampoco a Baldr ahí, inconsciente, sin saber qué le había pasado. Loki me habló con un tono de voz muy apenado mientras me posaba la mano en el rostro.

-A-Ame…¿estás bien? ¿quieres que te lleve con los demás?

Yo negué con la cabeza y hablé como pude para no romper a llorar delante de él y que se pusiera peor.-Ya me voy sola, no hace falta, quédate con Baldr.

El pelirrojo pareció sorprenderse cuando le dije que no quería que me acompañase, pero asintió,-Vale.-posó un beso en mi mejilla y me fui de la habitación.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería lo primero que hice fue abrazar a Hikari y a Lucina. Los demás me saludaron y me ofrecieron un asiento en la mesa donde estaban conversando.

-Ame, ¿cómo está Bal-Bal?-La deslumbrante sonrisa del Dios del Sol se desvaneció y su rostro se mostraba preocupado, al igual que el de todos los demás.-Loki-Loki dijo que no era grave pero…

-A lo mejor es que estaba exhausto por la obra.-Dijo Tsukito.

-Mmm…Puede ser…-Añadió Dionisio.

-También se desmayó en el mercado navideño, ¿recordáis?-Takeru nos miró a todos y asentimos.

Hikari se rascó la barbilla-Qué extraño…

Hades tomó su taza de té y habló antes de tomar un sorbo.-Espero que se recupere pronto.

Los chicos se pusieron a hablar entre sí y yo estaba pensando qué pasaba con Baldr cuando-Ame.-Lucina, que estaba a mi lado izquierdo, me llamó.-Debe ser eso.-Dijo en susurros-Ya sabes…lo de la daga.

Lucina vio que no reaccionaba.-¿Ame?-Entonces mi cuerpo empezó a sudar, mi corazón a latir con fuerza y mi respiración tranquila se tornó a una rápida y fuerte. Me agarré el polo fuertemente y mis ojos miraban al vacío. (¿¡Aquí también!? ¿Por qué Baldr debe morir? ¡Yo no quiero que muera nadie! ¡Yo quiero que viva con nosotros, que sea el chico de siempre, y que sea feliz! Y encima es Loki el que lo va a matar...¿de verdad es capaz? Pero, aún así, lo pasará fatal y no podrá soportarlo…Quizá…¡Quizá pueda hasta suicidarse de la culpa que llevará encima por matar a Baldr!) Cosas así de malas rondaban por mi cabeza. Noté que alguien me llamaba, me tocaba el brazo y rozó las manos sudorosas. Por un momento, todo se volvió negro.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-Veía de color opaco. Supongo que porque tenía los ojos cerrados además de que notaba que estaba tumbada. ¿Qué carajos ha pasado?

-¡Ame!-Red Wi-Fi VOLVI A LA REALIDAD conectado. Alguien me posó un paño de agua fría en la frente y la voz de esa persona me resultaba familiar..-¿Estás bien? –Abrí los ojos y era Yui. Estaba sentada a un lado de la cama y tenía un termómetro en la mano. Intenté incorporarme, pero me pesaba mucho la cabeza, así que me limité a ponerme el termómetro y pregunté que me había ocurrido.-Te desmayaste. De repente en la cafetería te pusiste a sudar y parecías aterrorizada. De hecho, te pusiste hasta a gritar. Hades te ha traído a tu habitación y los demás están en el salón esperando a que te despiertes. ¿Quieres que los avise?

-Si, por favor. Y muchas gracias Yui, eres genial.-Le sonreí.

-No hay de qué, para eso están las amigas, ¿no?-Tomó el termómetro después de que este emitiese un pitido.-Bueno, 37…tómate la pastilla y si quieres y te sientes bien puedes levantarte.

HIKARI'S POV

Estábamos todos reunidos en el salón de la habitación de Lucina, Ame y mía, hablando sobre qué podíamos hacer por Loki y Ame, ya que los dos parecían estar en la…en fin, muy mal. Decidimos no decirle nada a Loki sobre lo ocurrido con Ame, ya que se pondría peor de lo que está. Sólo Loki sabe que Ame va a intentar impedir la muerte de Baldr, pero desconoce que Lucina y yo sabemos lo que va a pasar aparte de Ame, claro está, ya que las tres sabemos absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en el anime.

Ame salió de la habitación agarrada del brazo de Yui. Los demás la observábamos y animábamos mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Le dio las gracias a Hades por traerla a la habitación y a los demás por preocuparse por ella. Lucina y yo nos echamos una mirada rápida y asentimos.

-Ame, ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento?-Le preguntó Lucina. Ella asintió y nos salimos al patio de forma calmada. La pelinegra se giró para verle la cara.-Sabemos que vas a intentar salvar a Baldr, pero también debemos seguir la línea de la historia del anime o esto será un caos, ¿lo entiendes?-Ame asintió.-Vale. Verás, Hikari, Yui y Apollo van a ir a ver a Baldr y nosotras iremos a hablar con Zeus.

-…Vale…-Ame respondió con un hilo de voz, pero su mirada parecía decidida, como si quisiera impedirlo…Y parecía la mirada de una bestia con una energía inagotable. Daba repelús.

Y bueno al fin Yui, el señorito "Sonrisa Blanqueante Oral B" y yo fuimos a visitar a Baldr. Apollo llevaba una cesta llena de manzanas rojas con una pinta irresistible junto a Yui, que llevaba lirios blancos. Andábamos por el pasillo justo antes de girar la esquina de la enfermería hasta que oímos la voz de alguien.

-¿De verdad estás seguro?

-¿Uh? ¿Thor-san?-Dije en susurro. Apollo y Yui se miraron y tenían cara de "¿qué narices está pasando aquí?"

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? Porque si se lo decimos a los demás…

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué cambia la cosa con eso?-Esa voz la reconocí al instante; era Loki, y parecía importarle un truño los demás y ser reservado y que no le ayudemos a que nos lo diga y le echemos una mano. Pero noooo… ¿para qué? Es el Dios del Fuego Nórdico y puede con todo el solito. A veces lo detesto.

-No lo sé.-Los tres con sumo sigilo nos pusimos lo más cerca posible de la esquina para escuchar a estos dos.

-¿Se lo dirías sin saberlo?

-Pero es mejor que no hacer nada…

-Ya basta, es suficiente.-El tono de voz de Loki parecía frío y decisivo, y eso no me gustaba.-Yo mismo mataré a Baldr.-(¡OH MY GOD LO HA DICHO!)A Apollo se le cayó la cesta con las manzanas y Yui pegó un bote. Ya de paso, salieron del escondite y se pusieron ante Loki y Thor. Yo simplemente sonreí, saludé y me puse al lado de Yui.-¿Lo escuchasteis..?-La cara de Loki era triste y su estaba cubierta por su peculiar flequillo.

-¿El qué? Yo no oí nada. ¿Verdad, Yui, Hikari? ¿Verdad?-Apollo estaba muy tenso, sudando e intentar olvidar lo que había oído.

-Lo que dije acerca de matar a Baldr.

-¿E-es una broma de las tuyas, verdad?-Dijo Yui, que no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.-No dijiste en serio que lo matarás, ¿no?-Loki estaba rígido como una piedra, mirando el suelo.

-Loki, será mejor que se lo expliques.-Dijo Thor, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Yo miraba fijamente al pelirrojo, ya que no tenía nada que hacer aquí, sólo me limito a observar y transmitir información de lo que ocurre (¡Soy una agente especial :D)

Loki suspiró y empezó a hablar.-La luz atrae a la oscuridad. Mientras más fuerte sea la luz, más profunda y negra se hace la oscuridad.

Apollo se adelantó un paso por delante de Yui.-Espera Loki-Loki, ¿qué quieres decir?-El rubio no podía aclararse con lo que le acababa de decir Loki. Thor, que estaba dándole la espalda a Loki, quiso explicárselo mejor.

-Baldr…-El Dios del Trueno se giró para decírnoslo.-Baldr es el Dios de la Luz, pero también el Dios de la Destrucción.

Apollo no podía creérselo. Su amigo Baldr, ¿Dios de la Destrucción? El nombre me recordaba a los apodos de la lucha libre. Loki, el chico en llamas contra…¡Baldr, el DESTRUCTOOOORRRRR! (Si, que suene fuerte la R, si). Ok ya, esto es serio.

Loki miró a Apollo de forma seria.-Y cuando desate su poder, todo desaparecerá. No quedará absolutamente nada. Nuestro mundo, la Academia, el de Yui, el tuyo…-El pelirrojo apoyó su brazo y él en este contra la pared, hundiendo su rostro en la extremidad.-puede que incluso el de Ame…

-Pero, ¡Baldr-san no podría hacerlo! ¡Él es una buena persona!-Dijo Yui con voz temblorosa.

Loki volvió a recobrar la compostura como pudo, pero su espalda seguía en la pared, sosteniendo su entristecido cuerpo.-Eso es, Baldr no puede hacerlo. Cuando su poder destructivo aumenta, su personalidad se suprime, duerme dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando él se pierde, se convierte en un arma que sólo busca destrucción. Últimamente sus problemas se fueron agravando y ahora,-suspiró-sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Sin importar su voluntad?-Preguntó la chica. El pelirrojo asintió.

-Entonces Bal-Bal…-Apollo se preguntaba si Baldr sabía lo que le estaba pasando.

-Él no lo sabe, ni debe saberlo.-Intervino Loki, aclarándole a Apollo.

-¿Y hay algo que podamos hacer para que Baldr no se convierta en esa máquina destructiva (peor que una bomba nuclear)?- AL FIN LLEGÓ MI HORA DE HABLAR. Como ya Loki y Thor le explicaron a esta gente la wea, ahora puedo actuar sin problemas pero con algo de discreción, sin hacer spoilers a los propios personajes, claro está.

El pelirrojo suspiró.-No creo. Nuestra misión aquí es entender el corazón humano, ¿no? Bueno, pues no sé qué le rondará por la cabeza a Baldr para que no haya cumplido su objetivo, porque si lo hubiera hecho, esto no estaría pasando, creo yo. No ocurrió semejante cosa en años. Y encima que nos educan aquí, eso debería haberse suprimido, porque nos enseñan también autocontrol pero…Para acabar con esto, la única manera que hay es matarlo.

-¡Ah, pero no podemos hacerlo!- Apollo protestó.-Además, ¿Baldr no era inmortal? Nada puede herirlo.

-No.-Thor miró a Apollo.-La inmortalidad de Baldr fue algo de último momento. La madre de Baldr hizo que todas las cosas del mundo prometieran no lastimarlo. Pero, el joven muérdago, evitó esa promesa.

Loki sacó una daga de detrás de su espalda, ocultada por su larga chaqueta. Era de unos 30 centímetros con unos adornos peculiares; unas raíces de color verde apagado, líneas que recorrían la hoja de color fucsia y una piedra verde rodeada por las raíces.-Esta daga de muérdago será lo único que podrá perforar el corazón de Baldr. Antes de que se pierda en sí mismo y destruya todo, yo mismo lo mataré.

-No…-Yui dio un paso hacia delante, mirando a Loki a los ojos.-¡No puedes hacer eso! Porque Baldr es muy amigo tuyo-

-¿¡Te crees que es fácil para mí, Kusanagi!?.-Loki apretó la hoja de la daga con la palma de su mano.- Baldr es muy buen amigo para mí, sí, y para Thor, Apollo, Ame…Y como es mi amigo, no voy a dejarle hacer algo que él no querría.-Loki ocultaba su rostro tras su flequillo mientras se lamentaba, aferrándose a la daga que acabaría con la vida de su mejor amigo.¿Por qué Baldr? Él ama este mundo…¡es un Dios amable que no puede lastimar a los demás!-El pelirrojo miró la hoja del arma.-Baldr me salvó. Es mi turno de salvarlo. Y para salvarlo,-Loki apuntó a Yui con la daga.-lo mataré.

 _Mientras Hikari estaba con Yui, Apollo, Thor y Loki; Ame y Lucina se llegaron a hablar con Zeus, para ver si podrían ser capaces de salvar a Baldr._

AME'S POV

Lucina estaba a mi lado derecho, rígida y con una mirada dispuesta para hablar con El Padre de Todos Griego y al fin poner fin a esta desgracia. Él es, aparte de Thot los únicos que saben los conocimientos que poseemos Lucina, Hikari y yo de todo esto, así que podrían echarnos una mano. La puerta de la sala se abrió. Zeus estaba en su trono, como de costumbre, y Thot a su lado. Caminamos hasta estar unos metros alejadas de las escaleras que subían a su trono.

-Kuran Ame, Lowell Lucina, adelante.-Nos dijo Zeus.-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Señor.-Hice una reverencia ante él, y Lucina también.-Queríamos saber si hay algún modo de salvar a Baldr Hringhorni, Dios Nórdico de la Luz.

-Luz y Oscuridad, dos fuerzas que nunca pueden estar una sin la otra, y tu, ¿vas a intentar separarlas?-Dijo Zeus

-Educarlo en esta Academia lo cambiaría.-Dijo Thot.-¿Eso esperabas, Zeus?-Este nos miró.-Sabéis, que el Dios de la Luz cubre todo con su amable poder. Pero, cuando se vuelve el Dios de la destrucción-

-Su poder quema todo lo que hay en este mundo y lo destruye. Lucina le cortó la frase Thot y ella la terminó. El Sensei la miró de forma sorprendida.-Eso intentamos suprimir.

-Sí. Loki Laevatein salvará a Baldr de una manera un tanto…desagradable. Pero yo lo salvaré de otra forma, solo que no sabemos cómo.

-Kuran Ame, si traje aquí, fue por algo, no por gusto. En todo este tiempo apenas has podido despertar el poder que duerme en ti; y ese poder es uno de los que hace falta para poner buen final a esta historia, dado que si no lo desarrollas en estos días, Baldr Hringhorni morirá.-¿Qué? Yo, una simple humana, ¿soy capaz de desarrollar un poder especial?-Pero no sólo tú. Lowell y Shiku también tienen ese poder durmiendo en ellas.

-Pero, ¿por qué nosotras? Siempre hemos tenido una vida normal, o eso creíamos.-Estaba completamente anonadada, no entendía ni el por qué, ni cómo, ni cuando.

-Espera, Ame.-Lucina me agarró del brazo.-¿Nunca recuerdas haberte sentido diferente? ¿Te acuerdas cuando un niño empezó a molestarte y lo asustaste? A lo mejor no lo notaste, pero cambiaste un poco tu apariencia y parecías una bestia. Eso es porque eres especial. Yo tuve mis experiencias con Hikari, pero creía que eso no volvería a ocurrir, así que siempre nos andamos con más cuidado.

-Las tres sois descendientes de Semi-Deidades, y encima de diferentes mitologías. Ame, debes derramar tus lágrimas sobre la Ama no Murakumo y clavarla en el corazón de Hringhorni, ya que no hay tiempo para que entienda el corazón humano, aunque también podrías intentarlo. Pero-Zeus se levantó y nos miró y su tono de voz cambió a uno imponente.- esa es tu misión desde que llegaste aquí. Aparte, debéis despertar vuestro poder como Deidades.

-Pero, Zeus, la espada es de Kusanagi y encima está encogida, ¿cómo voy a-

-No hay nada más que hablar. Cuando llegue el momento, los abalorios que os entregué; la Estrella, el Sol, y la gota de lluvia, os otorgarán el poder de despertar la Deidad que lleváis dentro. Para entonces, iros preparando.-De repente, nos teletransportamos y acabamos en el jardín de los dormitorios. Miré a Lucina a los ojos, decidida.

-No hay tiempo que perder.-Me agarré el colgante de Zeus y el que Loki me regaló, los apreté con fuerza y fuimos a nuestra habitación a esperar a Hikari. Los demás compañeros seguían allí, pero les dijimos que iríamos a tomar aire para no enredar las cosas.

Esa noche no podía pegar ojo. Estaba tan acalorada que me tiré en el parqué del salón boca arriba mirando el techo, que tenía una decoración peculiar; estrellas y constelaciones animadas brillaban en distintos colores. He de admitir que estaba muy asustada por todo el lío de Baldr y sorprendida por descubrir que soy una descendiente de una Semi-Deidad…Ojalá acabe pronto esta pesadilla.

* * *

Bue, eso es todo, de momento. Menudo final de capítulo más extraño me ha salido esta vez...Pero en fin, es una vez la que me ha pasado y yatta no nos vamos a morir. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado (u os mato okno) y pues nada. Felih verano, feliz vida, feliz fantasía y ARPAKA. No tengo nada más que decir XD Dcho esto, Sayonara, Mini-DIOses. ¿Lo pillaste? Dio, de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure...¿no? Bueno, pues nada. (Ya paro de dar por culo)


	26. Corazón abatido

¡Hey~! Hola a todosh :D al fin, el capítulo 26, está aquí. Sólo quedan 2 más para que acabe esta historia y he de reconocer que me da mucha pena porque...Bue ya lo contaré al final. Mientras tanto, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

-¿Eeeeeh? ¿Todavía tengo que permanecer aquí?-Dijo Baldr, quejándose.-La enfermería es un rollo…

A la mañana siguiente fui con Loki y Thor a visitar a Baldr, que seguía en fase de "recuperación". Yo estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, mientras que Loki y Thor se sentaron entre la ventana y la cama de Baldr. Loki era el que estaba más cercano a Baldr y al lado suya, que había una mesa con manzanas, se puso a pelar unas manzanas con formas de animales.

-No hay remedio. Aún no sanó el chichón de tu cabeza. Mira.-El pelirrojo soltó el cuchillo en la mesita y pinchó algo en un palillo, el cual se lo mostró a Baldr.-Un conejito~ -Le dijo de manera sonriente.

-¡Eres muy hábil, Loki!-Le dije sorprendida. Le había salido un conejo muy mono, daba pena comérselo.

-¡Gracias! Y para ti…-Baldr, Thor y yo estuvimos unos minutos mirando cómo Loki pelaba la manzana y le daba forma. Cuando terminó, lo pinchó en otro palillo y me lo dio.-¿Te gusta?

Lo tomé con suma delicadeza. Era una pequeña réplica de Marth sentado, ¡muy adorable!-Shiiii~ Arigato~ -Le dediqué una sonrisa, y al final, todos acabamos riendo, ¡incluso Thor! Al final aunque n solíamos hablar mucho acabé siendo su amiga. Me gustaba ese momento tanto que desearía que durase por siempre.

-¡Permisooooooo!-De pronto, Hikari abrió la puerta. Y le seguían, prácticamente, todos nuestros compañeros; Takeru cogido de la mano de Hikari, algo (bastante) sonrojado (parecía un tomate), Hades con Lucina, Apollo con Yui, Tsukito y Dee-Dee.

(No vayamos a juntarlos porque sería Yaoi, distinta mitología, no pegan, no hay ni habrá canon. Así que dejemos a los solteritos y no bullying al pobre Dee-Dee que es buena pipol y Tsukito porque da pena…Okno ambos son buena pipol….En fin continuemos.)

-Venimos a verte Baldr Hringhorni.-Dijo Tsukito. Loki se levantó y saludó a los demás, seguido de Thor y luego yo.

-Si, y traemos cosas para ti.-Le dijo Lucina con una sonrisa.

-Toma, de parte de Hikari, Onii y mía.-Hikari colocó al lado del rubio un bulto envuelto en papel de carnicería.-Tiene carne "deliciosa y zukhulemtah para tu body", ¡jajaja!

-¡Toma! Uvas blancas y tintas recién cortadas.-Dee-Dee le extendió un cuenco de madera con uvas, las cuales tenían una pinta deliciosa.

-Esto de de parte de Hades y mía, para que te entretengas.-Lucina le dio un libro de literatura a Baldr. El rubio miró la portada y le dio las gracias a todos por los regalos.

Los compañeros se pusieron alrededor de Baldr a charlar con él, pero Loki, Apollo, Yui y Hikari, que se separó de Takeru, parecían hablar de un asunto serio y me hacía una ligera idea de qué podría ser. Yo mientras tanto pensé en estar con los demás.

LOKI'S POV

Ame nos echó unas cuantas miradas, pero pensó en no meterse de por medio, así que se fue con los demás.-Vosotros, ¿le dijisteis algo?-Le pregunté a Hikari, Apollo y la niña-mora, porque tenía el pelo morado y ahora no me acordaba de su nombre (excusa barata). Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

-Todos estaban preocupados por Bal-Bal…-Dijo Apollo, algo entristecido. Miré hacia atrás; Ame y Baldr me hacían señales de que fuésemos los cuatro para allá, y así hicimos. Estuvimos un rato hablando de muchas cosas; cómo iba el curso, comidas favoritas, lo que nos gustaría hacer…Reímos mucho y en parte fue divertido. Cuando todo el mundo se fue, ya por la tarde, Baldr cayó redondo en la cama y se quedó frito. Ame lo tapó con la manta y se fue a su habitación, aunque antes de irse me besó la mejilla y me dijo:

-No te preocupes, yo voy a salvar a Baldr también.-Me lo dijo con mirada decidida y sonriente. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Cuando se fue, Thor y yo también marchamos a nuestros dormitorios.

Ya en el salón con nuestros pijamas puestos, encendí la chimenea chasqueando un poco los dedos sobre la madera.-Loki.-Thor me tocó el hombro.-¿Qué crees que va a hacer Ame para salvar a Baldr?

-No lo sé.-Le contesté sin pensarlo. No quería imaginarme nada, ya que se ve capaz de hacer lo que sea por alguien a quien aprecia.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? ¿No piensas detenerla, como dijiste?

Me levanté y le miré a la cara contestándole de forma segura.-No. Es verdad que lo dije pero…¿para qué? Dice que quiere ayudar con lo de Baldr, ¿no?, pues dejémosla. Confío en ella, Thor.

-Vaya, vaya…-Thor realizó una leve sonrisa pícara, nada común el él, pero me alegró verlo así.-¿enamorarte te ha cambiado eh, Loki?

-Ñgh…-Me sonrojé. MUCHO.-¡Cállate!-Le dije con voz quejosa

-Oh~ el gatito se puso más rojo de lo que está~ (parece un regaliz).

-Vale te has pasado…¡ven que el gatito te va a arañar~!-Y ya podéis imaginaros. Corriendo y saltando por la casa, tirándonos cojines, riendo… Un rato entre hermanos no está mal de vez en cuando. En realidad Thor es mi hermanastro, ya que fue su familia la que me acogió pero, los lazos de sangre no nos importan. El siempre me ha cuidado aparte de Baldr.

YUI'S POV

 _15:00 Aula_

El timbre de la clase sonó. Se me habían hecho eternas las seis horas ese día. Miraba mucho hacia el asiento de Baldr y respiraba profundamente. Andando por el pasillo, yendo para visitar a Baldr, me encontré a Apollo.

-¡Yahoo~! Yosei-san.-Dijo mientras de acercó a mi.

-Hola Apollo.-Le contesté sonriente.-Iba a ver a Baldr, ¿tu también vas? En ese caso, digamos a todos que…-mi voz se iba apagando poco a poco, hasta que nada salía de mi boca. Apollo me abrazó, y yo me abracé a él. Lloraba de manera suave, contenida, para que Apollo no se preocupase.-No entiendo a Loki ni a Baldr, no sé por qué-estaba hablando mientras lloraba- Tener que matar a alguien que quieres para protegerlo…Si le hubiéramos enseñado las chicas y yo a entender al corazón humano en su tiempo…

-No te preocupes, Yosei-san.-En ese momento, la voz dulce y consoladora de Apollo hizo que parase de llorar.-Ninguno de nosotros permitiremos que Baldr destruya el mundo, y que Loki lo mate.-Apollo me tomó las manos y me miró a los ojos.-Ten fe.-Apollo miró hacia el pasillo. Me di la vuelta, y estaban Dionisio, Hades, Takeru y Tsukito.

-Apollo nos lo contó.-Dijo Hades Hades.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Nosotros te ayudaremos.-Dionisio me guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

-No nos trates como extraños, hierba.-Takeru rió.-Somos tus compañeros.

-Es cierto-añadió Tsukito.

-Bueno, pues ya está. ¡No abandonaremos a nuestro amigo! ¡Después de todo, soy el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil!

-Así es Atonto.-Dijo Hades.

-Si, así funciona Atonto.-Añadió Dionisio

-Bueno, se puede decir que es Atonto.-Takeru colocó la mano en la nuca mirado el techo.

-Ese es Atonto Agana Belea.-Tsukito cerró los ojos al decirlo, pensativo.

-¡Eeeeh! ¡Que yo no me llamo así! ¡Tío ayúdame!-Apollo se quejaba mientras reía

-Vale, desgracia.-Dijo Hades entre risas.-

-¡NOOOO!-Apollo cayó desesperado al suelo, agarrándose de los pantalones de su hermano.

-¡No me agarres de los pantalones, Atonto!-Dijo él.

-Y no seas tampoco escandaloso, Atonto.

Entre las risas de los demás me sentí a gusto. Ahora si estaba segura de que podíamos hacerlo.

–Oh, ahora que me doy cuenta…-Apollo ya se puso en pie y miró el alrededor.-¿Dónde está la seria y la escandalosa? Sé que la otra se fue por ahí, ¿no?

Hades y Takeru miraron mal a Apollo.-Repite ese apodo hacia ella, señorito me creo Leonardo DiCaprio (Lucina me enseñó el Titanic y Romeo y Julieta, me gustó ese actor y de joven pues me recuerda a este "parguela") y te caerá la desgracia más grande del mundo…

-Es verdad, Hikari es una escandalosa…¡pero solo yo la llamo así, señorito Oral B!-Takeru le señaló con el dedo.-Aunque es verdad que no está conmigo…¿sabes algo Hades?

-Lucina dijo que tenían que hacer una cosa muy importante, así que no voy a molestarla.

Todos a la vez-Ooooh~

-¿¡Quién quiere un tinto sin alcohol fresquito de uvas recién cortadas!?-Dionisio rompió el hielo, y al final aceptamos y nos fuimos a tomar algo a la cafetería. Al final acabé animándome gracias a mis compañeros, que me demostraron que estarían ahí para lo que hiciera falta.

AME'S POV

 _15:00 Aula_

Lucina, Hikari y yo salimos corriendo del aula para comer rapidísimo, explicarle a Hikari la situación y ponernos a intentar despertar nuestro poder. Nos fuimos al jardín con las bestias, las cuales nos mencionaron que su poder nos serviría de base para empezar y nos dijeron que sirvieron a nuestros antepasados, pero se convirtieron en bolas y durmieron durante años para esperar el nuevo heredero o en este caso, heredera del poder de las Semi-Deidades.

-Ame.-Marth me llamó y ladro.-Debéis saber a qué Mitología pertenecéis.

-Hikari-sama,-Horo se sentó firmemente ante Hikari- descendiente de Inari Okami, Deidad Japonesa de la fertilidad, arroz, agricultura, zorros, la industria y el éxito general.

-Señora Lucina.-Kelpie se inclinó hacia la pelinegra.-Descendiente de Aglaya, hija de Zeus y una de las tres Cárites; simboliza la inteligencia, el poder creativo, y la intuición del intelecto.

-Ame.-Marth me miró, sentado en el suelo y con las alas desplegadas.-Tú, Ame, eres descendiente de Freya, descrita como la Diosa Nórdica de la fertilidad, la belleza y el amor. También se asocia con la muerte, la guerra, la magia, la profecía y la riqueza. Aunque por alguna razón, sangre de lobo corre por tus venas, pero eso es información desconocida así que no puedo ayudarte con eso.

-Bien, dicho todo esto…-Hikari se crujió los dedos.

-Estamos listas para que nos prestéis vuestra fuerza.-Dijo Lucina, terminando la frase.

-Tenéis que poneros en frente nuestra y estaros quietas. Ya del resto nos encargamos nosotros.-Kelpie se sacudió y nos colocamos cada una ante su bestia.

-Esto es sólo un pequeño empuje, cuando os sintáis en el momento justo capaces de usar vuestro poder, el abalorio que lleváis os concederá la fuerza de la Semi-Deidad que ocultáis en vuestro interior.-Nos explicó Horo.

-Cerrad los ojos si no queréis asustaros.-Se vio una sonrisa en el hocico de Horo, enseñando sus dientes pero con las comisuras estiradas hacia arriba.

Cerré los ojos, y supongo que Hikari y Lucina también lo hicieron. Noté como si un espíritu lleno de vida me atravesaba. El pecho me ardía, sentía una fuerza sobrenatural que recorría mis venas y me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Cuando pensé que ya había acabado, un zarpazo me cruzó el corazón.-¡AAAAH!-Grité con fuerza del dolor. Lucina y Hikari también dieron ese último grito.

-Hemos terminado.-Oí la voz de Marth y abrí los ojos.

-¡AME! ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS TE HA PASADO!?-Hikari me señaló y Lucina estaba mirándome con ojos como platos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Tócate la cabeza.-Me indicó Lucina.

Creí que me había cagado el Pegaso GAY de Apollo, color rosita… pero me noté algo distinto a un zurullo. Peludo, mullido y puntiagudo, ¿qué son? Efectivamente, orejas.-¡TENGO OREJAS DE LOBO, YAAAAAYYYY~! ME ECANTA.-Parecía una niña pequeña cuando le daban un juguete nuevo.

-Espera.-Lucina me tomó del brazo.-Date la vuelta.-Me giré lentamente y empezó Hikari a reir.-Mira.

-¡UOOOOOH! ¡UN RABO (eue) DE LOBO!.-Exclamé. Era lo suficientemente largo como para vérmelo (madre mía que MAL suena todo esto…niños no seáis como yo)

-Ame, tus orejas son marrones enteritas con pelillos negros por detrás, por si quieres saberlo.-Me dijo Lucina. La cola era del color de mi cabello y tenía pelos negros por la parte de arriba, aunque por abajo era suave y de color más claro.-Hikari, tú tienes una colita de zorro y orejitas de zorro.

-Oh…-Hikari miró su espalda y se tocó la cabeza.-…¡OH MY GOD! ¡SOY UNA ZORRA!...-Le miré algo confusa.-No en ese sentido, tonta 'der' bote.

-¡Que es broma niña!

-¡DA IGUAL TENGO COLA DE ZORRO Y OREJAS TAMBIÉN SOY FELIZ!

-¿Y tú Lucina?-Le pregunté.

-No tengo nada.-Dijo sonriente.-Me gusta mi cuerpo así como está.-Hikari y yo sonreímos, y ella al final también.

-¡Ame!-Thor se acercó corriendo y agotado.-Ame…

-¡Thor! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?-Le posé una mano en el hombro y otra en la espalda, para que se calmase y pudiese hablar bien.

-Baldr y Loki…han desaparecido-Dijo el muchacho mientras respiraba.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Dijimos las tres a la vez

-¡Horo, súbeme!-Hikari montó rápidamente a Horo.-¡Lucina, sube en Kelpie, vamos a avisar a los demás para que nos ayuden a buscarlo!-Lucina asintió y subió a su montura.- Yo con los japoneses y tú con los griegos, ¡date prisa!

Hikari echo a correr mientras me gritaba.-¡AME, NO TE ENCARGO NADA!

Lucina me llamó antes de irse y me susurró.-Debes dejar tiempo a que hablen, luego puedes intervenir un poco, pero han de romperse los grilletes antes de que le digas lo de la espada.-Asentí y Lucina marchó.

-Thor, sube conmigo en Marth, vamos a buscar a esos dos.-Le dije mientras montaba el él.

-Vale. Aún estoy un poco cansado de correr, gracias.-El peliverde subió y se colocó justo detrás de las alas.-¿No vas a volar?

-No, está algo cansado y contigo detrás podrías caer cuando bate las alas, iremos a carrera. ¡Vamos!

Los demás estaban en la Academia y sus alrededores y nosotros pensamos en buscar más allá. Nos bajamos de Marth y empezamos a buscar por todos lados a Loki y a Baldr. Demonios…¿dónde podrían estar?

LOKI'S POV

Decidí acabar con esto lo antes posible, así que me llevé a Baldr a un acantilado, alejado lo más posible de la escuela y así que terminase en un lugar bello, no en una habitación.

Caminábamos de momento por un sendero escarpado entre las sombras de los árboles, en silencio pleno, de forma tranquila y él iba detrás de mí.

-Oye Loki, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?-Me preguntó.-¿No puedes decírmelo?

Giré la cabeza y le contesté con una sonrisa.-No, es una sorpresa.

-Debimos haber traído a Thor y a Ame con nosotros.

Cuando me habló en ese tono inocente, se me encogió el pecho.-Thor está ayudando al profesor y Ame con sus amigas.

-Ya veo… es una pena porque ya que Ame es pareja tuya y Thor es tu hermano…Bueno, vengamos la próxima vez todos juntos.-De repente, me paré.-Loki…no te pares tan de repen…-Baldr miró la luz del final del camino y se acercó al acantilado. Yo fui tras él. –Esto es genial Loki, es precioso.-Baldr lucía como el de siempre. Feliz, tranquilo y amable.

-Quería enseñarte este paisaje.-Le dije sonriendo a medias.

-¡Gracias Loki, esto es genial!-Baldr dio unos pasos adelante y tropezó.

-¡Baldr! No me des esos sustos. Venga.-Le tendí la mano y él la tomó. Y , como siempre, se incorporó con una sonrisa amplia en la cara.-¿De qué te ríes?

-Recordaba el pasado. Ahora que lo pienso, siempre me estuviste salvando.-Me resentí. Cada vez tenía menos ganas de hacerlo…(es mi mejor amigo, él me salvó y ahora me toca a mí pero…no soy capaz.)Sin darme cuenta, la daga ya estaba fuera de su funda.-Es como ahora, sé que intentas protegerme. ¿Verdad, Loki?

Baldr se giró y me miró. Sostenía la daga cerca de mi pecho de forma horizontal, con la hoja apuntando hacia él. Intentaba contener mis lágrimas. Estaba temblando, y sus ojos color azul mar me miraban con seriedad y temple. Se acercó a mi, poco a poco, tomó la muñeca que sostenía la daga y apuntó su corazón con ella.

-¡Lokiiii!-Ame apareció de entre los árboles junto a Thor, subidos sobre Marh.-¿¡Qué estás haciendo niño!?-Bajaron rápidamente del animal y ella intentó venir.

-¿Ame qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes orejas?-Le pregunté confuso.

-Una cosa muy rara, no tiene importancia.

-¡Detenla, Thor!-Le gritó Baldr. Mi hermano le tomó del brazo y la agarró con fuerza.

-Baldr, ¿acaso tú…?-Dijo Thor entre susurros.

Baldr tomó una flor y esta de desintegró.-Lo sé. Sé que todos intentáis protegerme y por qué estoy perdiendo estos recuerdos.-Thor se puso a mi lado y dejó a Ame, que estaba aterrorizada por el miedo que tenía de ver a Baldr asesinado por mí. No quería que viera eso y mucho menos verla luego destrozada.-Por qué Loki terminaba tan herido. Lo siento, Loki…-Mis lágrimas no aguantaron más y acabaron cayendo sobre la tierra. Ame estaba cada vez más inquieta.-Ame…siento haberte metido en todo esto. Sé también que has estado sufriendo por mí. Y…por todo lo demás.

-¿¡Por qué tienes que disculparte!?-Gritó Ame. Yo le miré a los ojos. Ella también estaba llorando.-¿¡Por qué!?

-Ame.-Baldr se giró para verle el rostro a ella, sonrojado por el llanto y lágrimas como diamantes caían de sus ojos.-Ame… Loki…es verdad que dije que vuestra relación la aceptaba, pero en el fondo…te seguía amando, Ame.

-¿…Qué…?-Dijimos. Los dos lo miramos sorprendidos y Thor lucía boquiabierto.

-El beso de la obra de teatro fue a propósito. Pese a que veía que estabas con Loki…d verdad no podía dejar de quererte.

-Baldr, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Si nos lo hubieras dicho...-

-No, Ame. No.-Le corté la frase.-Seguro que le dirías algo de "actuar con más cuidado delante de él" o " hacer cositas en privado", pero no quiero eso. Porque TÚ eres MÍA. Mejor dicho,-tragué saliva y le miré a la cara-eres mi novia.

Ame se ruborizó. Y las lindas orejas que llevaba a saber qué leches hizo, se echaron para atrás.-Eso es lo que me hubiera gustado oír desde un principio.-Dijo Baldr.-Siento haberme comportado así, y fue egoísta también.

-Baldr, no pidas más disculpas porque estarás siempre perdonado. Es lo que me enseñaron desde pequeña, y así debe ser. Además, eres mi amigo.

Eso le impactó a Baldr.-Como siempre, eres muy amable Ame. Yo también perdonaré a Loki, porque sé que es por mi bien.

-¡Deberías odiarme Baldr! Ni siquiera puedo salvarte…¡Intenté terminar con tu sufrimiento de la manera más simple! ¡Dime que no es justo y soy un cobarde!-Le grité en forma imperativa a mi amigo.-Si no yo… yo…

-¿Eso te haría dejar de sufrir?-Baldr y Ame me miraron, y ella parecía frustrada.

-Baldr no se lo digas.-Ame vino hacia mí.-¡Mírame a la cara!-Cuando le miré a los ojos, ¡PAF! Una guantada en toda la cara.-¿Tan poco orgullo tienes? Parece mentira…¡no caigas tan bajo!

-¡Tu no sabes nada!

-¡Claro que sé! Has cargado con la culpa, no me lo dijiste ni a mí. Te lo callaste en vez de dejar que te ayudara.

-No quería que te ocurriese algo por mi culpa como lo del día del Mercado Navideño…podrías haber acabado mal y no quería eso.

-Verás, Loki.-Ame suspiró.-Nosotros estaremos siempre contigo. Y con nosotros me refiero a Baldr también.-Dijo con una sonrisa, mirándole.- Te ayudaremos con todo lo que necesites porque te queremos.

-Yo quería compartir mi sufrimiento contigo, porque somos amigos. Y los amigos se apoyan en lo bueno y en lo malo.-Dijo Baldr.

-Siempre me has estado salvando Baldr…¡pero yo no puedo ni salvarte la vida!

-Loki…-Baldr susurró mi nombre y se puso en frente de mi, y Ame a su lado.

-¡No, no es eso! Pensé que no dudaría y que haría cualquier cosa para protegerte….Desde que vinimos a esta Academia…¿Por qué he estado tan…?-Caí de rodillas al suelo, no tenía fuerzas, la daga permanecía en el suelo, bajo la palma de mi mano…y cada vez lloraba más.-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Pero tengo esperanzas! Espero que Ame y los demás puedan hacer algo…y ayudarme, como amigos que somos.-Terminé quemando la daga con algo de fuego, ya que al contener muérdago, una planta, era más inflamable. Thor me tomó la mano.

-Loki, no te equivocas. Te ayudaremos.-En ese momento, nuestros grilletes se rompieron.

-Qué bien…-Baldr echó marcha atrás.

-¡Espera Baldr!-Ame intentó alcanzarlo, pero Baldr hizo que un rayo cayera ante ella.

-¡Ame, cuidado!-Rápidamente fui hacia ella y la abracé por detrás, haciendo que retrocediera.

-Querida Ame, no arriesgues tu vida por mí, ya no tengo salvación.-Le dijo Baldr.

-¡Si que la hay!-Ella se resistía entre mis brazos, pero no podía permitir que le pasara algo. Ya ha sufrido bastante.- ¡Si derramo mis lágrimas sobre la espada que porta Yui y-

-Será inútil. El poder de la espada de Yui no despertó, y yo ya no puedo salvarme, aunque me gustaría vivir con vosotros por mucho tiempo. Y Loki, ¿ya no tienes más remordimientos? Perdona por hacer que lo asumieras todo, y a Ame también, ¿vale? Y Thor, gracias por cuidar de nosotros todo este tiempo.

-Baldr…¿qué estás haciendo?-Se estaba echando hacia atrás, para el acantilado.

-¿Lo olvidaste? No es sólo el muérdago. Hay algo más-Baldr se puso la mano en el pecho-que puede lastimarme.

-No puede ser…

-¡No lo hagas, Baldr!-Gritó Thor

-Los quiero.-Y así Baldr, cayó al vacío, con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba impactado…y eso me despistó.

-¡BALDR!-Ame gritó, se alejó de mí y saltó.

* * *

Y ahí se quedó. ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar? ¿Os hubiera gustado que Baldr hubiera muerto o fuese bueno y el grillete hiciera CRACK? XD

Y bueno sobre lo del comienzo de que pronto va a terminar esto...pensé en hacer algunos capítulos más porque me gustaría hacer cositas con esta gentuza y-

Hikari: ¿¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS GENTUZA!?

Tú ya has salido en la historia, ¿me vas a seguir dando la vara?

Hikari: Hmmmm 7.7 te vigilo

Bueno pues haré como una especie de OVA pero en varios capítulos porque me da aún toda la pereza del mundo crear una historia nueva así que... :v no me odiéis.

Hikari:¡Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Mini-Dioses!

Oe, eso lo digo yo QUE NARICES HACES

Hikari: ¡VIVA TAKERU!

Dejadme soy feliz :')


	27. Final Itsumo issho

Hola a everybody :D (?) Este es el ÚLTIMO capítulo de mi primer Fic, Juego de Dioses. Quiero decir que para ser el primero, me ha gustado, aunque a veces se me hiciera pesado escribir. He ido notando que he mejorado en un añito y me da pena tener que decirle adiós a esta historia. Os recomiendo poneros musiquita de Kamigami de fondo y coger algo para picar (y si alguno llora con facilidad, pañuelitos everywhere). Sólo me queda decir una cosa, ¿sabéis cuál es? ¡Vamos, empezad a leer!

* * *

 _Narración en tercera persona._

 _ **La playa.**_

-¡AMEEEE!-El cuerpo del pelirrojo se movió solo y saltó hacia el mar desde el acantilado, acompañado de su hermano. Cuando cayó en el agua, no encontraba a la chica.-¿¡Ame!?

-¡Loki, está bajo el agua buscando a Baldr!-Le dijo Thor.- ¡Ve a buscarla yo iré a por él!

Los Dioses se sumergieron bajo el agua. Loki encontró a Ame y la llevó a la superficie antes de que se ahogara, mientras Thor intentaba sacar a Baldr.

-¡Cof cof!-La chica escupió agua nada más llegar a la orilla.

-¡Ame, ¿estás bien!? ¡Te podrías haber ahogado, ¿sabes!?-Le gritó el pelirrojo.

Ame miró el mar, el cual emitía una potente luz. Ella lo señaló.-Loki, ¿qué es…-

En cuanto Loki se giró rápidamente y vio el mar resplandecer, -¡Ame, ten cuidado!-tumbó a la chica en la arena y se echó encima, agarrándola

Una especie de tronco de árbol retorcido salió del mar y aferrando una especie de ramas a un cúmulo de nubes, creó una onda de fuerza en toda la playa. Por suerte, la pareja no salió volando como Peter Pan en un día de tormenta. El cielo, bañado por el crepúsculo, desapareció y se tiñó de un plano astral.

 _ **La Academia.**_

-¿¡Qué leñes está pasando!?-Gritó Hikari, que estaba con Takeru, Tsukito y Horo por los alrededores.

Lucina, que estaba con Hades, Dionisio y Kelpie dentro del edificio notó malas vibraciones y decidió salir al exterior a ver qué estaba ocurriendo. La pelinegra suspiró.-Esto no pinta bien…nada bien…

Yui, que andaba con Apolo en la azotea del edificio, se asustó.-¿Q-Qué es esto…?

-Esa Luz…es Bal-Bal.-Dijo Apollo, algo asustado también.

Zeus, que estaba en su trono, se percató del peligro.-¡Se convirtió en el Dios de la Destrucción!-Zeus creó en su sala de trono un campo de fuerza donde, con su poder, evitaba que el jardín fuese destruido.-Es muy fuerte, pero…Debo mantener el jardín… ¡y que Ame cumpla su deber!

 _ **La playa.**_

Thor consiguió salir ileso del agua. Ame, Loki y él contemplaron el extraño árbol.

-¿Por qué…pasa esto…?-Dijo Loki, apretando los puños.

-Se convirtió en el Dios de la Destrucción antes de que la vida de Baldr terminara.

De repente, bolas de luz que salían del árbol lanzaban rayos de destruían todo a su paso. Loki se agachó, mirando hacia el suelo, lamentándose.-Si eso iba a pasar de todas formas…podríamos haber reído juntos en vez de esto…¡Debimos haber fingido que no nos dábamos cuenta de este destino! Pero yo…

-¡Loki!-Le gritó la chica.-Ten fe, aún podemos salvar a Baldr, ¡mira!-Dentro del árbol, podía observarse. Una figura abrazada a su propio ser, teniendo una lucha interna.-La luz destructora no se apoderó de él completamente. Está peleando.

-¡Debemos salvarlo, Loki!-Le dijo Thor, extendiéndole la mano. El pelirrojo asintió y se puso en pie.

 _AME'S POV_

Unas llamas envolvieron el cuerpo de Loki, y los truenos el cuerpo de Thor. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ambos se estaban transformando. Me fijé en Loki… y OH MY GOD no pude ver más sensualidad en toda mi vida. No me llegó a dar un derrame nasal porque me controlé. Su cabello tenía las puntas amarillas, y cambió su gran trenza por otras más pequeñas y dejando gran parte del pelo suelto. Le salieron unos cuernos negros con envés dorado, y llevaba una especie de mono de color negro y botas. Pero este mono tenía un diseño bastante particular; su espalda y abdominales quedaban al descubierto. (THIS BOY IS ON FIRE) Pensé pero luego, cuando se dio la vuelta y vi la cosa más redonda y perfecta del mundo…(DAT ASS ESTÁ ON FIRE. Imaginaos un Lenny ahí :v)

 _ **YUI'S POV**_

-Baldr-san…-Tenía miedo de qué podría pasar y no se me ocurría nada para poder ayudar, hasta que Apollo me llamó.

-Yosei-san.-Miré al chico de ojos verdes. Él posó sus manos en mis mejillas, intentando calmarme.-Tranquila, aún no es tarde. Seguro que podemos salvar a Bal-Bal. Porque somos amigos, y nos graduaremos juntos.-Apollo me dedicó una sonrisa, pero una especial. Una sonrisa decidida y dispuesta a salvar a su amigo.

-Apollo…-Se alejó de mí y un rayo de luz lo imbuyó en una suave cortina de luz. Sus ropas salieron volando y sólo le cubría la cintura una saya. De esta iba sujeto un lazo largo que rodeaba su cuerpo azul y blanco. Su pelo rubio creció, le salieron unas marcas de luz y un brazalete y colgante con pequeños medallones colgando de estos.

Apollo, en su forma divina, vino hacia mí, me besó en los labios y salió volando a una velocidad impresionante hacia el rayo de luz destructivo.

 _ **AME'S POV**_

Mierda, ¿¡y ahora que hago!? Ahora mismo no me siento con la fuerza suficiente como para despertar mi poder, además de que Marth no sabía dónde carajos estaba. Oía gritar a Loki.

-¡Jamás me rendiré!

De la nada, apareció el señorito Oral B, en su modo Dios/Cheto.

-¡Si logramos atravesar esa luz, rescataremos a Baldr!-Dijo Thor. Hizo que un rayo trajese su martillo, y él, Loki con su fuego, y Apollo con su arco de luz, se dispusieron a acabar con bolas destructivas de luz para poder acercarse más a Baldr.

Loki bajó un instante de los cielos y se me puso delante, pero echándome miradas a menudo.-Ame, ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-Vale, pero Loki, ten paciencia…Marth está a punto de llegar con los demás, estoy segura.

-Esa es mi chica lobo, ¡jajaja!.-Loki me acarició la cabeza, rozando una de mis orejas con cuidado. Luego, posó un beso en mi mejilla.-Estaré vigilando por aquí cerca para mantenerte a salvo mientras viene la ayuda.

 _ **LUCINA'S POV**_

La Academia se estaba haciendo añicos, y los espíritus estudiantes que hizo Zeus corrían en todas direcciones, asustados. Hades, Dionisio y yo estábamos ayudando a evacuar a los estudiantes, cuando Kelpie, que le ordené que estuviera fuera para que no lo pasase nada.

-¡Ama, dese prisa junto a su amado y Dionisio! ¡Dice Marth, que Apollo, Loki y Thor necesitan vuestra ayuda! ¡Y Ame no es capaz de despertar su poder!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es capaz?-Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco, me falta algo…Pero, debería ir a donde los demás para salvar a Baldr.-¡Hades! ¡Dionisio! ¡Vamos a- -Hades miraba al techo, hablando con Zeus.

-¡Zeus, ayúdalos!-Gritó.

-¡No os preocupéis por los espíritus, regresaran a su forma original!-Le contestó su hermano.

-¡Aún así, ellos estudiaron con nosotros!-Replicó Hades.

-Están aterrados.-Dijo Dionisio.-¡Saquémoslos de aquí rápido y larguémonos!

Cuando una fuerte sacudida se realizó en la sala, un bloque de piedra iba a caer encima de dos de los estudiantes.-¡Cuidado!-Grité. Pero Hades se interpuso entre la roca y los espíritus.

-Váyanse.-Le dijo.-Yo tomaré toda su desgracia.

-¡Hades!-Dionisio acudió rápido a ayudar a su tío, sosteniendo la piedra para echarla a un lado.-¡Zeus, date prisa!-Los estudiantes se volvieron bolas de luz, que desaparecieron con el tiempo. Luego, Hades y Dionisio soltaron la piedra.

-¿Estáis bien?-Les pregunté. En ese instante, se quedaron paralizados, y oí un sonido de un cristal rompiéndose.-Los grilletes….-Entonces, tras hacer cada uno su transformación, miré a Hades, fijándome en los nuevos detalles. Cabello largo, un ojo negro y rojo y otro amarillo, una especie de corona de espinas, pero esta no pinchaba; una túnica larga y negra con adornos azules y llamas de fuego azul a sus pies, pero no quemaban.

-Lucina, ¿Ame te está esperando, no? Y necesitan nuestra ayuda también, ¿verdad?-Él me sonrió.

-Si.-Le asentí decidida.

-Bien~ ¡vamos allá, Lucina!-Dionisio dando ánimos, como de costumbre. Hades me cogió de la cintura y me montó en Kelpie. Nada más que la bestia alzó el vuelo, Hades y Dionisio se pusieron a mi lado, preparados para la batalla.

 _ **AME'S POV**_

Por fin…POR FIN UN CONDENADO AGUJERO EN EL ÁRBOLITO DESTRUCTOR. Loki, Thor y Apollo lo llamaban, una y otra vez, y el agujero era cada vez más grande. De repente, caí en algo: "Debes derramar tus lágrimas sobre la Ama no Murakumo"…POR TODOS LOS DIOSES. Debía comunicárselo rápido a esta gente, antes de que acaben como pollo frito a causa de esta especie de rayos UVA mortales. Pero se me hizo tarde…Loki entró en el agujero.-¡LOKIIII!-Salió disparado hacia la orilla de la playa, algo alejado de mí.-¡Loki, cuidado!-Un rayo iba a caer sobre él pero-¡Zas!-Takeru y Tsukito le salvaron la vida.

 _ **LOKI'S POV**_

-Eso estuvo cerca.-Dijo el pelimorado.

-No me ayudéis.-Le dije a os hermanos, enfurecido. Ya para mí era imposible salvar a Baldr…-¡No podemos hacer nada!-Takeru me tomó bruscamente del cuello de la ropa.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¿¡Por qué te rindes!? Nosotros también queremos salvar a Baldr…Ten más fe…-Cosa que Ame me ha estado repitiendo todo el rato. LA cara de Takeru se entristeció, pero me miró.-¡Confía en nosotros!

-Así es, Loki Laevatein.-Ambos miramos a Tsukito.-Si algo le pasara a Baldr Hringhorni o a ti, yo estaría muy triste.-(Oh…Pero si este lunático…pillad mi chiste malo, ejem… puede sentir…)-Venga, levántate.

-Confiaré en vosotros. Mi fe es débil, si, pero si tengo gente en quien confiar, jamás podré rendirme. Porque también los amigos se apoyan y se confía en ellos… eso es lo más importante.-De repente, alguien me abrazó por detrás.

-Mira que eres cabezón, baka.- Reconocí su voz al instante, era Ame. Rocé cariñosamente sus brazos con mis manos.

-¡Ah!-Takeru y Tsukito se miraron entre sí, y oí el sonido de un cristal romperse.-Los grilletes…-Dijo Takeru.

-Han desaparecido…-Continuó Tsukito. La luz imbuyó a los cuerpos y ambos recuperaron su poder de Deidad tras perder los molestos grilletes.

-Escuchad.-Dijo Ame. Me di la vuelta y me puse en pie.-Yui debe traerme la Ama no Murakumo en forma de espada, no de colgante. Y Hikari, ¿dónde está?

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY YO, LA REPUTÍSIMA AMA, HIKARI, HA VENIDO A AYUDAR!-Hikari apareció subida en Horo, acompañada de Yui, subida en Marth con la Ama no Murakumo cargada de luz azul en la mano.

-¡Al fin llegas idiota!-Le gritó Ame.-Yui, ¿está lista la espada?

-Sí. La bola azul se llenó de agua y el poder reside en la espada. Hikari me ha ayudado.-Cuando Yui miró a Hikari sonriente, le vio fantaseando con Takeru.

-Take-Take, te ves genial así...-Hikari estaba ilusionada de ver a Takeru en su forma de Dios, y no me extrañaba. Su coletilla se alargó, tenía una especie de falda acorazada y un adorno de metal cubriéndole una pequeña parte del pecho. (Pero no me superaba a mí en sensualidad en absoluto eue). Takeru se ruborizó.

 _ **AME'S POV**_

-¡Solo falta Lucina, ¿dónde esta!?-Exclamé

-Aquí mismo.-Lucina apareció sobre Kelpie junto a Hades.-Dionisio está ayudando a Apollo. Tsukiyomi, ve con ellos, ahora vamos nosotros.

-Ahora mismo.-Tsukito alzó el vuelo y se reunió con los demás. Takeru llamó la atención tosiendo.

-Bien, transformaos.-Dijo sonriendo.-Para eso estamos aquí.

-No sabemos cómo.-Le contestó Lucina.-Nos sentimos listas, pero nos falta algo.

-Quizá sea otro empuje.-Contestó Yui.-Algo parecido a lo de las bestias…o no.-La pelimorada miró a los chicos. Hikari, Lucina y yo no podíamos ver su rostro, así que no podíamos intuir qué pretendía la chica.

Hades se acercó a Lucina; le siguió Takeru, que fue hacia Hikari; Loki vino hacia mí caminando lentamente. Estaba extrañada. Me resultaba raro ver a Loki caminar de forma tan lenta, mirándome fijamente. Una mano suya me acarició el cabello y me sonrojé. Entonces, Loki me tomó del mentón, observándome con sus ojos, que se tornaron de color amarillo al transformarse en Deidad.

Loki me susurró al oído.-Ai shiteru.-Y entonces me besó.-¡Marth, ahora!

Marth aulló y mi abalorio con la gota de agua empezó a brillar. Una brisa olor a vegetación forestal me rodeó. Estaba como en una especie de bosque donde veía lobos a mi alrededor. Entonces, Marth apareció de entre ellos y volvió a aullar, junto con los demás que había. Mientras lo hacían, mi cabello creció hasta llegarme bajo la cintura, liso con las punas rizadas. Mis ropas de la Academia se sustituyeron por una camisa de manga corta, con un corpiño de cuero marrón de cordeles y adornos de flores color oro; unos pantalones marrones, color del corpiño, también con adornos de flores color dorado. Por último, unos calcetines color negro hasta por encima de la rodilla y botas militares color negro en los pies; y una capa de color rojo con capucha. (Plagio de caperucita roja) -Ame, Deidad de los lobos, se te ha otorgado el poder de transformarte en lobo, portar la espada de plata, y los lobos se encontrarán a tu disposición.

Entonces, bosque y los lobos desaparecieron, dejándome en el suelo, subida en mi bestia.-Ame…-Loki estaba boquiabierto.-Estás preciosa.

-¡Me diste un beso para utilizarme, baka!-Loki rió.

-Nosotras estamos listas, Ame.-Me dijo Hikari, subida en Horo, que se colocó a mi lado, junto a Lucina, que iba sobre Kelpie. Ambas cambiaron su aspecto.-Deidad de los kitsunes a tu servicio.

A Hikari también le creció el pelo. Su flequillo estaba recogido con una flor de cerezo. Llevaba un kimono color caqui y encima otro largo de color rojo de flores y con los bordes de las mangas verdes y rayas en zigzag. Sujetando el kimono para que no fuera tan pesado para la batalla, una banda de rombos morados y amarillos pálidos. En vez de una cola, tenía nueve y de color blanco con las puntas rojas, y sus orejas también eran blancas; se calzó con unas zapatillas de madera con la cinta amarilla. Un par de fuegos fatuos, uno a cada lado, volaban a su alrededor.

Lucina, TAMBIÉN con el pelo largo, llevaba una tiara de metal con adornos de espirales y una túnica azul marino con adornos plateados en los bordes. Su calzado eran unas sandalias altas que llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, e iba con un carcaj y arco con forma de Luna. Iba-Yo, Diosa de la noche, también ayudaré.

-¡Ame-Ame, Luci-Luci, Kari-Kari!-Apollo nos llamó y vino sobre su Pegaso GAY color rosita.-¿Listas para la batalla? ¡Necesitamos ayuda, mucha ayuda!

-¡Ahora mismo! ¿Pero qué va a pasar con Yui? Necesitamos que ella porte la espada hacia donde yace Baldr.-No vayamos a hacerle bullying a la pobre Yui.

-Yosei-san irá conmigo en pegaso.-Contestó el rubio, subiendo a la muchacha en la criatura.-¡Vamos allá!

Al fin, alzamos el vuelo para luchar y salvar a Baldr. Mi espada gracias a Marth alcanzaba las bolas destructivas para aniquilarlas a tiempo. También probé mi transformación en lobo, en la cual me podría fusionar con Marth. No sabía mi aspecto, pero me sentía enorme y podía volar. Lo malo, es que no sabía como manejarme en esa forma y volví a mi aspecto normal. Hikari usaba sus fuegos fatuos, que eran de color azul y Lucina parecía manejar bastante bien su arco con forma de luna.

Todos luchábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Yo luchaba cerca de Loki, cubriéndolo de las bolas laza-rayos destructivas.

-¡Baldr, nunca te dejaré solo!-Loki lazó una llama hacia el árbol. La manga de su traje se estaba quemando y no parecía pintar bien.

-¡Loki, no lo hagas!-Le dijo su hermano.-¡No podrás resistir!

Entonces, me coloqué al lado suya, acumulé mucha fuerza, y la solté a través de la hoja de la espada. El ataque cansaba, pero al menos evitaba que Loki saliese mal de esta.-Ame…-Loki me miró sorprendido y sonrió, continuando su ataque.

 _NARRACIÓN EN 3ª PERSONA_

Al fin, el ataque doble de Ame y Loki surtió efecto.-¡Ame! ¡Voy a entrar!-Le dijo Loki a la muchacha.

-¡Es muy imprudente ir solo!-Le contestó Ame. Pero Loki ya entró en el agujero.

-¿¡Tratas de matarte, Señorito "Mira que culo en llamas"!?-Le gritó Hikari.

-¡LOKIIII!-Ame se metió también dentro del agujero para ayudar a Loki. No quería dejarlo solo, podría morir.

-¡Ame, no!-Gritó Lucina. (Mierda…Yui no entró con la espada…¡Podrían morir ahí adentro!)-¡Chicos! ¡Abridle camino a Apollo y Yui para ayudarles a portar la espada hasta Ame y salvar a Baldr!-Todos le contestaron a la pelinegra. Mientras tanto, en el centro del árbol, Ame llegó a la vez que Loki.

Ambos miraron un trozo de suelo de mármol flotando y en él, yacía Baldr, que estaba mirando al vacío, dentro de una bola de energía transparente.

-Baldr…-Dijo Loki. Ame desmontó a Marth en el mármol, dejando que el animal descansase del duro vuelo.

-¡Llevémosle nuestros corazones a Baldr con el colgante de Yui y las lágrimas de Ame para salvarle!-Gritó Apollo.

-¡Sí!-Contestaron todos.

-¡Ahg!-Ame y Loki intentaban una y otra vez sacar a Baldr de la bola, pero era imposible. Cada vez que introducían su brazo en ella, salían volando.-¡Ame!-Por suerte, Loki cogió a Ame al vuelo.-Ten cuidado o te harás daño.

-Igualmente.-Le contestó la chica.-Cada vez se te está rompiendo más el traje, se te ve casi todo, menos mal que los pantalones son resistentes.

-¿No te gusta lo que ves~?-Le dijo Loki, con cara pícara. La chica se ruborizó.

-Anda ya y deja de darle el espectáculo a Baldr. Seguro que Yui está a punto de llegar, puedo sentirlo.

-¡Vamos allá con el ataque definitivo súper-mega-híper poderoso!-Gritó Hikari

-Entregadle nuestras voces.-Dijo Tsukito.

-¡Nos aseguraremos de que lleguéis hasta Baldr!-Dijo Takeru con ánimos.

-¡Vamos hada!-Apollo ya partió de una vez por todas hacia el centro del árbol.

Dionisio lanzaba chorros de vino con su copa de oro (Dee-Dee puto amo, te queremos. O por lo menos sho), Hades con su bastón, Lucina con su arco, y Tsukito con sus cartas, ayudaron a impedir daños a los que iban a adentrarse en el árbol y a los que harían el boquete, que serían Takeru con su corriente de agua y Hikari con fuegos fatuos.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!Cuando Yui al fin consiguió con la ayuda de todos (incluso con la ayuda del Pegaso GAY de Apollo, que fue quien la transportó hasta ahí ya que no puede volar), llegó el momento en el que Ame debía hacer que una lágrima suya cayera en la Ama no Murakumo.

-Venga Ame.-Loki le dio una palmada en la espalda a la chica.-Dedícale a Baldr unas lágrimas.

Ame apretó sus ojos con fuerza, respirando profundamente. La chica suspiró.-Ame, puedes hacerlo.-Le dijo con ánimo Apollo.

-Piensa en algo triste.-Le dijo Yui.

Tras unos instantes, Ame consiguió derramar sus lágrimas sobre la espada, la cual sostenía Yui entre sus manos.-Ea, ya está.-Loki abrazó a la morena, consolándola y luego tomó la espada.-Ame, hagámoslo juntos, por Baldr.

-Si.-Asintió. La chica tomó la empuñadura y Loki puso sus manos sobre las de ella.-Entreguémosle a Baldr nuestro corazón.-Tomaron una pequeña carrerilla y le clavaron la espada a Baldr en el corazón. La espada emitió una fuerte luz, y Baldr recuperó la consciencia. Se encontraba abrazado por Loki y Ame.

 _ **AME´S POV**_

-Me habéis salvado.-Dijo el rubio de ojos azules. El árbol destructor desapareció junto a las bolas de luz y Baldr regresó con al modo humano, sin pelo blanco, ojos amarillos, y ropas peculiares.

-Siempre tengo que estar salvándote, Baldr…-Dijo Loki entre lágrimas.

-Qué alegría, Baldr-san…-Dijo Yui.

-¡Y tanto! ¡Baldr te echábamos de menos!-Añadí mientras le abrazaba. Los demás llegaron a la piedra, para reunirse con nosotros y ver a Baldr.

-¡Ame, pudiste "shorar" fuertemente!-Hikari me dio una colleja.-¡Esa es mi chica!

-No le veo ningún triunfo a eso, Hikari.-Le contestó Lucina. Hikari le sacó la lengua guiñándole un ojo.

-Podía escuchar vuestras voces llamándome.-Baldr me acarició la cabeza mientras miraba contento a Loki.-Gracias a eso, pude regresar. Muchas gracias.-Y al fin, el último grillete que quedaba, se desvaneció de la oreja de Baldr. Y se transformó, obviamente.-Dsapareció…

-¡Bal-Bal, lo logramos!-Apollo dio un salto de alegría.

-Al fin, podremos graduarnos en paz…- -¡CRAKG!-¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando?- De un momento a otro, el cielo se hizo de día, pero empezó a desvanecerse en pedazos.

-¿El espacio del jardín se está derrumbando?-Preguntó Dionisio, extrañado.

-Ni siquiera el poder de Zeus puede mantenerlo…-Contestó Hades, observando los alrededores.

-¿Qué pasará con el jardín?-Preguntó Takeru.

-Se derrumbará y quedará en la nada.-Le dijo Tsukito.

-¿¡Y qué vamos a hacer!?-Hikari se puso detrás de mí, asustada.

-Poner nuestras fuerzas para reconstruir el jardín.-Dije.

-Eso es una buena idea.-Contestó Baldr.

-¡Chicos, hay que proteger a las mujeres!-Dijo Apollo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Exclamó Hikari.

-Vosotras debéis estar agotadas. El poder de las Semi-Deidades no es tan fuerte como el de un Dios, y Yosei-san no puede luchar.

Hikari, Lucina y yo nos miramos tristemente. La morena se llevó las manos a la boca.-No puede ser…

-Hikari.-Takeru le tomó las manos.-Si te pasase algo, no me lo perdonaría…quiero que estés sana y salva, ¿entiendes?

-Pero Take-Take, ya no podré volver a verte nunca más…regresaré a mi mundo…-Le dijo la chica entre lágrimas. Lucina abrazó a Hades, y Yui lloraba sobre el pecho de Apollo.

-Koneko-chan…-Loki se abalanzó sobre mí, también llorando. Yo al final, también empecé a soltar lágrimas.-Eres la persona más importante para mí, y te quiero más que a nada.-Ambos nos miramos a los ojos.-Te prometo que volveremos a vernos. Iré a por ti, y así podremos volver a estar juntos.

-Pero yo no quiero separarme de ti, Loki…Y Marth…-Mi amado Lobo alado vino hacia mí, triste, cabizbajo, con el rabo y orejas caídas. Loki y yo nos agachamos y los tres nos abrazamos.

-Te prometo que lo cuidaré hasta que volvamos a vernos. Además, tienes el colgante que te di, para que nunca te olvides de mí.-Desvié la mirada. No me apetecía ver su cara triste.-Oh, vamos.-Loki chasqueó la lengua.-…sonríe~.-Me costó aguantarme, pero lo hice. Era la única persona que siempre me hacía sonreír, aparte de la loca de Hikari.-Así me gusta. Anda, levanta.-El pelirrojo se puso en pie.

Loki me cogió de la mano y me abrazó al levantarme. Su cálido cuerpo me reconfortaba, y así logré calmarme. El chico me besó en los labios por última vez antes de volver a mi mundo. Hikari, Yui y yo nos encontrábamos rodeados de lo Dioses.-¿Lucina?-Ella se encontraba entre ellos.-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Es difícil de explicar, Ame.-La chica suspiró-Además.-Dijo la chica, mirando a Hades, que estaba a su lado.-Hice una promesa, y voy a cumplirla.

-Pero, ¡Lucina, no será lo mismo sin ti!-Hikari intentó alcanzarla, pero había una pantalla de luz creada por los Dioses y ella que no nos permitía contactar físicamente con los demás, y poder enviarnos a casa. Las que estábamos en el círculo; Yui, Hikari y yo, no llorábamos, sólo mirábamos a los demás con tristeza.

Lucina sonrió y miró al frente.-Chicos, adelante.

-L-Lucina…-Yui la miró sorprendida.

-Siempre rezaré por vuestra felicidad. Gracias.-Hades nos sonrió.

-Nunca olvidéis sonreír.-Dijo Dee-Dee (Se te ama Dee-Dee).

-Kuran Ame.-Tsukito me llamó.-Nunca olvidé lo que me enseñaste.

-Yo le contesté.-Me alegra oír eso.-Dije, con una sonrisa.

-¡MI CUÑA'O NO ME DISE NA! ¡QUE POCA VERGÜENZA-Hikari se echó sobre mí, haciendo el tonto.-Es broma, ¡jajaja!

-Hikari.-Nada más que oyó su voz, fue ante él como un rayo.-No hay nadie como tú…yo…-El peliazul se sonrojó.-te quiero muchísimo, no lo olvides. ¡Y entrena para la próxima vez que nos veamos! Cuidaré de Horo por ti.

-¡AYYYY! ¿Dónde está l zorrito más bonito?-Hikari le lanzó besos a través del cristal. Se podía observar a Yui conversando con Apollo. Los tres Nórdicos y mi lobo me miraban con media sonrisa. Quise acercarme para despedirme de ellos.

-Kuran, gracias por ayudar a estos dos cabezas huecas.

-No hay de qué, Thor.-Le contesté al Dios del Trueno.

-Siempre estaremos en tu corazón.-Me dijo Baldr.

-Ama, le estaré observando, y ansiando volver con vos.-Mi fiel amigo, Marth, me habló de la misma forma de la primera vez que nos vimos, recordándome el comienzo de todo.

-Gracias por todo, Ame. Te quiero.-Me dijo Loki.

-Y yo a ti también. Nos veremos, ¿no?-Le dije guiñándole el ojo.-Porque siempre estaremos juntos.

-¡Ame-san!-Yui me abrazó.-Me encantó conocerte, ojalá nos volvamos a ver.-Me dijo la chica de cabellos morados.

-Eso espero, Yui. Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido.

-Ame, hora de volver a casa.-Hikari me tomó de la mano. Miré al pelirrojo por última vez, y luego todo se volvió blanco.

 _Camino a casa de Ame._

Aparecí junto a Hikari. Ambas estábamos paralizadas, algo confusas del viaje a través del tiempo. Sabía que era eso, porque iba con mi paraguas transparente en un día lluvioso y Hikari tenía la herida del recreo de aquella mañana, tras resbalarse en el suelo. Pero Lucina no estaba. Su paraguas estaba en el suelo tirado y enganchado a este había un sobre que ponía: " _Para mamá, de Lucina"._

-Ame.-La morena me llamó, entre el sonido de la fuerte lluvia. Yo la miré.-Se ha ido. Ella…y todos los demás.

-Hikari…-La chica se arrodilló, tiró su paraguas al suelo y comenzó a llorar a moco tendido. Yo la cubrí con mi paraguas, y le rocé la espalda con la mano libre, intentando calmarla.-Ellos dijeron que volverían, sólo falta esperar. Tienen todo tipo de Dioses entre ellos y seguro que les ayudarán a llegar hasta aquí, ¿vale? Yo también quiero verles…-sin darme cuenta, empecé a llorar.

-Haré lo que Take-Take me dijo. Ser mejor con la espada que él, y eso haré.-La chica se puso en pie.-Volvamos a casa, Ame. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para verme, estaba colorada del llanto. Ella me tomó de la mano y me acompañó hasta casa, pero antes me dio el sobre de Lucina para su madre, el cual se lo entregaría en cuanto pudiese.

Pasaban los días, los cuales me los pasaba llorando en mi habitación cada vez que volvía a casa. A veces ni comía, ni salía apenas a la calle. Cuando estaba mi madre, me llevaba de picnic al campo o nos tirábamos el día entero en la calle. Hikari y yo nos veíamos en los recreos y hablábamos de cosas que hacíamos en la Academia y sobre los Dioses y Lucina, que tras darle la carta a su madre se suponía que estaba viviendo en el campo con su abuela y no quería visitas por alguna razón, que no lo sabía ni su madre.

Pasaron cinco años. Ya eran las vacaciones de verano, terminé bachillerato (tenía 18 años ya, Hikari 19) y era tiempo de descansar por fin de los duros exámenes para entrar en Conservatorio profesional de Música y ser pianista, mientras que Hikari estudiaba para ser escritora, aunque en su tiempo libre practicaba kendo. Ambas cambiamos con el paso de los años. Hikari ya no pegaba tan a menudo esos berridos, se volvió más alta y esbelta, dejaron de llamarle "tabla de planchar"…Yo también crecí (pero poco, porque ya era muy alta para mi edad), me creció el pelo, cambió mi forma de la cara y del cuerpo…Las dos éramos un par de muchachas universitarias. Por supuesto, no nos olvidamos de la Academia, ni los Dioses, ni Lucina.

Decidimos de momento vivir juntas en mi casa y así me ayudaba de vez en cuando. Como era grande, tenía patio trasero con piscina, delantero con jardín y estaba apartada, nos transformábamos para jugar (Ella en zorro y yo en lobo). Un día así tal cual, a comienzo de las vacaciones, nos encontramos paseando en el parque de en frente de mi casa un ser particular.

-Mira Hikari, un zorro.-El animal se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, durmiendo. Tenía el pelaje muy parecido a Horo.

-¡Qué kawaii~!-Dijo la muchacha, mirando al animal. Me recuerda mucho a Horo.

-Hikari…-Daba lástima ver su cara entristecida mientras recordaba al zorro que tanto quería. Volví a mirar al animal, dormido, y vi que tenía un fino collar de metal color negro y una placa. Acerqué la mano para cogerla y voltearla con cuidado.

-"Horo".-Dijo Hikari. Nos miramos mutuamente con ojos como platos.-¿Esta…es Horo? Pero si es muy pequeña…-Ella estaba extrañada.

-Quizá porque su tamaño tan grande no es normal aquí.-Le contesté.

-Exactamente señora Ame.-El zorro pegó un bote y se sentó ante las dos.

-¡AY MADRE QUE PUEDE HABLAR!-Hikari se puso detrás de mí.

-Hikari, tranquila.-Miré al zorrito, moviendo la cola frente a nosotras.-¿De verdad…eres Horo?-Le pregunté a la criatura.

-Exacto.-Contestó el animal.

-¡HOROOOOOOO!-Hikari corrió a abrazarle.-Te echaba de menos, bola de pelo. ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

-Oh, no estoy sola.-Horo emitió un ladrido y algo vino corriendo hacia mí. Antes de que pudiera voltearme, me tiraron al suelo y cerré los ojos del miedo.

Me ladraron en la cara y abrí los ojos para ver qué era.-¿Marth?

-Ame, ¡te he estado buscando durante un tiempo! ¡Qué alegría verte tras tantos años!-El animal tenía apariencia de pastor alemán, pero su pelaje era el mismo. Mi lobito ocultó su apariencia tras un perro.

-Marth, Horo, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó Hikari.

-Vinimos a buscaros para que nos localizasen al mandar cierta señal de que superamos el viaje.-Contestó Marth.

-¿Superar el viaje? ¿De dónde venís?-Le dije al perro.

-Del hogar de Takeru y Loki, ¿de dónde si no? Hemos pasado por mucho para venir aquí.-Me contestó.

Nos fuimos a casa y estuvimos habando de todo. Lucina se había casado con Hades poco después de que nos fuésemos y viven felices en el Inframundo, junto a Kelpie. Apollo encontró fácilmente a Yui gracias a Takeru y Tsukito, ya que es japonesa y no tardaron en localizarla y ahora viven en el mundo de Apollo.

-¿Y mi Take-Take? ¿Y el Señorito mira qué culo en llamas?-Preguntó Hikari. Le di una colleja por llamar así a Loki.

-Pues hemos enviado una señal, así que no deberían tardar en llegar.-Contestó Horo.-Se han preparado sus carreras y todo para vivir aquí.

-¿¡Qué!?-Gritamos ambas.

-Por raro que os suene, sí. Han trabajado muy duro y les gustaría vivir aquí un tiempo con vosotras. Y os hemos traído una manzana especial para que viváis eternamente como Loki, Takeru y los demás.-Contestó Marth.

Horo nos colocó las manzanas sobre la mesa y las dos nos comimos la nuestra. No sentí nada e especial, y ella tampoco. Les preguntamos a los animales cuánto tardarían en venir aproximadamente los chicos, pero no tenían idea. Pasaron ocho días y a mi madre le encantó que se quedaran con nosotras y nos hicieran compañía. Por la tarde, anocheciendo, decidimos pasearlos y tomar el aire.

 _ **Hikari's POV**_

Soltamos a Marth y a Horo por el parque y Ame se fue entre los árboles a pasear sola. Me senté cerca de la fuente mirando el suelo.

-Perdona, ¿te importa si me siento aquí?-Una voz masculina me habló. No sentía curiosidad por saber quién era, quería pensar en Takeru, así que no alcé la cabeza para mirarle.

-Claro, no importa.-En el suelo pude ver sus pies, más o menos del tamaño de los míos. Llevaba unas chanclas negras de madera. (Se parecen a las de Takeru de una forma muy basta) pensé.

-¿En qué piensas?-Me preguntó el chico.

En principio me negué en contestarle, pero no perdía nada por hacerlo.-En mi chico.

-Oh, ¿y cómo es? ¿Es guapo?-El muchacho se acercó a mí para escucharme.

-Es genial. Tiene una gran fuerza, es muy, MUY guapo, sí. Con melena azul, ojos color ámbar… Y tiene un gran corazón.-Suspiré.-No hay nadie como él…

-¡Calla ya o harás que me sonroje, niña!-El chico me gritó. Por u momento, me quedé "INPAKTADAH". Giré levemente mi cabeza mientras me incorporaba, y ahí estaba.

-Takeru…

-Hola, Hikari.-El chico me sonrió. Había mariposas en mi estómago. Lo miré fijamente durante unos instantes en incluso lo toqué para saber si era o no una ilusión.-¡Que soy yo, cabezota!

-¡TAKERUUUUUU! ¡PENSÉ QUE NUNCA VOLVERÍA A VERTE!-Lo abracé y el me abrazó.-Te he echado de menos, mucho.

-Lo sé, y yo a ti también. Se me ha hecho eterna la espera para volver a verte….-Takeru me empezó a acariciar el cabello.

-¿Loki vino también?-Le pregunté.-Me sentiría mal si él no estuviera aquí, porque Ame no ha vuelto a sonreír como lo hacía cuando estaba con él.

-Sí, ha venido. Pero ahora…-Takeru me besó intensamente, como si no hubiera un mañana. Apretaba nuestros cuerpos, para que me sintiera. Cuando terminó el beso, me miró fijamente.- Ahora estás conmigo, déjalos solos, y deja que te sienta. Me alegro mucho de haberte recuperado Hikari.

 _ **AME´S POV**_

Caminaba sin rumbo en el parque, por las sombras de los árboles. Decidí sentarme bajo uno bastante grande, con una gran sombra. Me sujeté el colgante que me regaló Loki y me encogí de piernas y hombros, escondiendo la cabeza. Empecé a llorar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba, porque me controlaba…pero estallé. Entre llantos, oí a alguien llamarme.

-Ame. Ame, ¿por qué lloras?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién…?-Dije entre lágrimas.

-Mi querida Koneko-chan, ¿por qué lloras? –Loki sólo me llamaba así pero, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Eran imaginaciones mías? Decidí levantarme y miré a mi alrededor, pero Loki no estaba. La voz dejó de sonar, y me dí por vencida.

-Loki…¿por qué me haces esto?-Volví a esconder la cabeza entre las piernas. Esa broma no me gustó, ¡seguro que fue Hikari!-Hikari, si es una broma, no hace gracia...

De pronto, noté un abrazo. Uno cálido y reconfortante.-Te dije que siempre estaré contigo.

Tuve una reacción rápida y mi cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el ajeno, quedando encima de él. Sabía que era él. El calor que emitía y su voz eran inconfundibles para mí. Loki me miró con una leve sonrisa de "te lo dije".-Loki, te odio…-Le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces…-Rápidamente, me cogió y me tumbó en el césped, dejándome abajo y el colocándose arriba con cuidado de no aplastarme.-…no te alegras de verme?-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sabes que te eché de menos y no he parado de pensar en ti, ¿verdad?-Le dije

-Lo mismo digo.-Contestó el pelirrojo. Me empezó a acariciar los labios y me miraba de una manera que parecía que me iba a comer.-Jamás volveré a dejarte…jamás.-De este modo, empezó a besarme una y otra vez, tomándome de la mano y de la cintura.-Te quiero Ame.

Cuando dejamos el lío romántico y conversamos, volvimos a por Marth y Horo para volver a casa. Hikari estaba con Takeru, quien también había llegado. Llamé a mi madre y dejó a los chicos quedarse a vivir en nuestra casa, ya que no tenían dónde alojarse. Hikari se mudó a mi cuarto y los dos vivirían en el suyo. Nos dijeron sus carreras, y Loki se hizo modelo (madre míah) y Takeru se dedicaba al Kendo. Teníamos todo el verano hasta que empezasen las clases para pasar todo el tiempo con ellos, y nuestra vida juntos sólo acababa de empezar.

\- TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

¿Cómo os habéis quedado? Sep, habrá una pequeña secuela dentro de un tiempecito (dejadme agosto para descansar de escribir D':) Lo hice largo a caso hecho, porque me gustaba un final GURETO para esto. ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar? ¿Os gustó el capítulo? ¡El culo de Loki es mío, bitches D:! Okya.

Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia. Y sobre todo a:

Terie, Blue H.S y AndreaRamos2003 por haber comentado tanto y darme ánimos para seguir.

La secuela irá aparte. Es decir, esto es como el "primer arco", por decirlo así, porque la línea principal ya está terminada. Lamentablemente no tengo nada más que decir, sólo queeeeeee...WRYYYYYYYY OKYA. ¡Bueno, eso fue todo! ¡Nos veremos en la secuela (aún sin título), Mini-Dioses!

Un apacho para todo el mundo,

-Okami


End file.
